Theo
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Eldest triplet. Yay. Part of the youngest bunch in the family. Double yay. Plenty of shadows to stand in? Yes please! Theo loved his family, but it just goes ON and ON and ON. It can make one very, VERY tired...
1. Theo

**Some of you asked for Theo's story, so here it is. I was going to start with the usual light-hearted-ish chapters, but I thought I'd just confuse you all to start off with, much more fun :D Just a bit of a heads up- I only have a few ideas for this, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. **

**Percy Jackson and co aren't mine, blah blah blah, except for my OCs which you lot pretty much know already :'D**

* * *

You would just say he was 'one of the triplets', the 'eldest triplet' and sometimes even 'Callum' by mistake. As much as he loved his family, Theo would _love_ a break. There was _always_ something going on, whether it be his siblings, his parents or another family member. There was _never_ a quiet minute. He often wondered what it would be like to not have a headache and to not be tired.

"Hey, Theo. Did you do the-?" Callum broke off. "You OK?"

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought." Theo sat up and pulled his rucksack from where he had kicked it under his bed. He handed Callum his Math book. "Don't tell Lilly."

"Or Sage." Callum confirmed. "Thanks, bro. I owe you."

"You owe me, like, a hundred and twenty-three, but hey. Who's counting?" Callum gave him a pointed look. Theo fell back to lie across his bed. "Wake me when you're done." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Two seconds later, there was screaming from next door. The two brothers were up and into the next room instantly. Lilly and Sage were standing on Sage's bed. A spider the size of a saucer was creeping towards them from the other side of the room.

Theo turned to his brother. "Your turn." He sighed, returning to his room. See? It never ended. It could anything- a spider to a natural or not-so-natural disaster- there was _always_ something.

He was just dozing off when Lilly walked in, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear. She was still shaken, but the spider was gone now. She sat next to him on the bed and he forced himself to sit up. "You alright now?"

"Spiders." She shuddered. Theo patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, but his heart wasn't really in it. He had been _so close_ to sleep, _so close_. But his sisters had needed help and, as their brother, he was under orders to help. Or pass it on to Callum if it was a spider. "Theo?" Lilly waved her hand in his face. "Anyone home?"

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing wearily at his eyes. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying you shouldn't let Callum copy your homework. He'll never learn and he used your book to get rid of the spider, so…" Callum walked in then, holding the book at arm's length and mouthing an apology. Lilly cringed away and disappeared. A spider, dead or alive, was _nasty_. It was especially nasty splattered all over the front cover of Theo's Math book.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't think. I just… I just _squashed_ it."

"It's alright." Theo lied, reaching for the book and, careful not to touch spider guts, he tore the cover off, wading it up and throwing it effortlessly into the bin.

"Heh," Callum snickered, "naked book."

"Only you." Theo sighed, holding out the book. "Go and do your homework." Callum grinned thankfully and tottered off to his side of the room. Theo slumped sideways and settled back down to sleep.

* * *

He was awoken a few hours later by his mother, offering lunch. "Are you alright, Theo? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Sure?" Theo nodded, sitting up and wiping drool from his chin. Annabeth smiled amusedly and ushered him downstairs to food. Callum, Lilly, Sage and Alvie were sat at the table, tucking into shepherd's pie. Alvie looked up as Theo passed, frowning slightly in concern. Theo kept his mind as blank as he could, but there was no hiding anything from Alvie.

Thankfully, his older brother said nothing and his look eased. Annabeth hadn't noticed anything, getting a chunk of shepherd's pie from Callum's hair. How it got there, Theo had no idea. It was best not to ask with Callum. "I've seen more life in a morgue." Annabeth analysed. "What's wrong you with lot, huh?"

"Behind on work." Sage said between forkfuls. Theo frowned. How could _Sage_ be behind on work? He watched as she wolfed down her meal. "Stupid spidery setbacks." Good point.

"Ooh, alliteration." Callum pointed out proudly. "Yeah, that's right. I _learnt _something."

"And we're all _so_ proud of you for it." Theo replied evenly. His mother rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Callum ignored Theo's sarcasm and went on to tell the tale of his heroic deed of the day.

"It wasn't very nice on Theo's book." He concluded. "All splattered and oozing guts and gore and-"

"And that's enough on spiders." Annabeth said firmly, looking queasy. "Sage, don't eat so fast, you'll choke. Theo, eat something." Worry seeped into Annabeth's eyes. Theo avoided her gaze, forcing himself to eat some pie.

_Theo_, Alvie's voice cut into his mind, _don't hide this._

_I'm not hiding anything._

_We both know that isn't true_.

"Mom, can I take this upstairs?" Theo asked. Sage had already been excused and Callum and Lilly were giggling about something, heads bent towards each other and whispering.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Headache." Theo felt Alvie's stare on him, but there was no further mental intrusions. Alvie wouldn't say anything to Annabeth, would he? She worried enough as it was and she had six other kids to deal with, not to mention her husband, the grandchildren and other Valdez-orientated dramas. Theo wasn't worth the extra hassle.

Alvie came up ten minutes later, closing the door behind him. He frowned at Theo's mangled and uneaten food and then at Theo lying on his bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"What? You don't know." Theo feigned surprise.

"Everyone's entitled to privacy." Alvie replied calmly, not picking up on Theo's tone. "You can't-"

"Don't pick, Alvie." Theo sat up. "I'm fine, alright? Just tired." His brother didn't look convinced. "Look, Mom and Dad have enough to fret over as it is and there isn't anything about me that needs to worry them. I'm OK."

"For how long?"

"For as long as I live." Theo shot back defiantly. Alvie looked like he wanted to say something more, but he held back.

"If I can help-"

"I'll ask." Alvie bit his lip. Theo _never_ asked for help. He didn't say this, giving a curt nod and taking his leave. Theo lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Probably not my best first chapter, sorry about that. But any guesses to what's up with Theo? **


	2. Theo's career choice

"Oy, Theo. What's with the face?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too." Max grumbled. "And I'm doing a favour for Mom and Dad."

"What favour?"

"Classified." Max teased. "You never answered my question." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Don't make me call Tobias." Theo cast his eyes to the heavens.

"I'm at school." He replied flatly. "Yay."

"Ah." Max gave a knowing smile and his phone went away. "Say no more."

"I won't."

"Where are the other two?"

"Callum's getting food- again- and Lilly's in the library- again."

"And you are-?"

"Fed up with teachers telling me stuff I already know."

"Soooo, I take it college is a no then?" Theo shrugged. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He wasn't particularly fussed about it either. "Cheer up, Theo!" Max clapped him on the shoulder. "You can always join the family business."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Tobias's swimming pool."

"Ooh, how exciting."

"You really are in a mood, aren't you?" Theo forced a smile- _what do you think_? Max just shook his head. "Give Tobias a call at lunch. He'll have you smiling in no time." Theo just nodded and Max ruffled his hair. "I'll catch you later, bro. Hopefully you'll be in a more talkative mood." Theo just hummed unhelpfully. Max paused for a second to give him a concerned look. Theo kicked him in the shin and sent him on his way, grumbling and limping, but smiling. Theo had always said older brothers were only there to beat up. Tobias said otherwise, but Tobias _always_ said otherwise.

"Theodore!" Theo winced and turned to face his least favourite teacher, Mr. Gardner. Also his tutor, isn't he such a lucky boy? "Where have you been, Theodore?" Mr. Gardner liked to overuse Theo's full name. "You were meant to be in my office ten minutes ago, Theodore." And it _really_ ticked Theo off.

"Why?"

"For your careers meeting, Theodore."

"Who said I want a career? Maybe I want to be a bum and live off the land."

"Theodore, that is not-"

"The attitude to have, yes I know. _Sir_." The teacher reddened in anger. In any other circumstance, watching his ferrety features turn a peculiar shade of red and purple would have been mildly interesting. Today, Theo wasn't in the mood to deal with King Naked Mole Rat. He swivelled on his heel and walked off, ignoring Gardner completely.

Annabeth was going to lecture him about this later.

And she did.

"You want to be a bum and live off the land."

"Yes." Annabeth exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut. Theo counted to fifteen- ten was too low- and she glared at him. She put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "Let me guess. I'm grounded for two weeks for talking back to a teacher."

"And another two weeks for talking back to your mother!"

"I thought communication included talking back to you." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She demanded. Theo shrugged. "Right, go to your room and stay there until you have a proper answer! I am _not_ putting up wth this from you!"

"Yeah, OK." He got up to leave, but his mother blocked the doorway. "I thought you wanted me to go."

"I've always been able to count on you to behave, Theo. Has something happened?"

"No." Theo moved around her, not looking back as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Callum was on his bed, viciously attacking his DS buttons, muttering encouragments to Pikachu under his breath. Three seconds later- Theo counted- he cursed and threw aside the console. "A victory then?" Theo smirked.

"Eighth defeat in a row, stupid and weirdly named gym leader." Callum eyed him curiously. "Did Mom send you up?" Theo nodded, dropping his bag and kicking it under his bed. "Why? Because of what you said to Gardner?"

"You heard about that?"

"Heard Max telling Tobias." Callum grinned at him. "I think Tobias is getting you a hat or something with 'Wannabe Hobo' on it."

"Good to know."

"Callum!" Annabeth called.

"OK!" Callum called back. "You're in _trouble_. I never thought I'd see the day."

"_Callum_!"

"Mother! Have fun, bro." Callum bounced from the room, closing the door behind him. Theo fell backwards onto his bed and lay there, studying the patterns on the ceiling and pondering his mother's question. He was tired. Very tired, but that was it. Nothing else had happened.

Annabeth came up fifteen minutes later.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Well what?"

"Why the attitude?"

"I dunno." Theo shrugged again. "Tired."

"Why?"

"Uh, because I can't sleep." He shouldn't have used the 'duh' tone towards his mother, but it was an automatic response. Annabeth's glower seared the side of his head; he didn't look round.

"Is that it? Or are you just tired of school?"

"Spoke to Max?" He took her silence as a yes. "Tired of school. Tired of everything. Tired of nothing. I quite like the idea of being a bum." He waved it off. "What's it matter anyway?"

"It matters a great deal, you being my son and all."

"What's this 'and all' thing? People always add it on, but it doesn't really mean anything." Annabeth muttered something that sounded like 'impossible', but Theo wasn't really paying attention. She waited for another minute to see if he would say anything else. When he didn't, she sighed crossly.

"Well, when you're going to tell me what's going on, you can come down. Until then, you're not to leave this room."

"Fine by me."

Lilly and Callum had about two seconds to hide before their mother burst from their room, slamming the door behind her with enough force to rattle windows. They shared wary glances, waiting until Annabeth had stormed downstairs.

Edging into their room, they saw Theo lying on his bed, his back to them.

"Teddy?" Lilly asked tentatively. She didn't get a response. Callum moved forward on light feet and checked.

"He's asleep." He picked Theo's arm up by the wrist and dropped it. Theo made no attempt to stop his hand hitting him in the chest. "Yup, definitely asleep. That was quick." He looked imploringly at his sister. Lilly was chewing her lip anxiously. "Lil?"

"Something's not right." Callum furrowed his brow, her worry mirroring across to him. "He's been really grumpy lately, it's not like him." Theo had always, _always_ been warm and friendly. Like a calmer and more sensible version of Tobias. Lilly and Callum could rely on their older triplet for anything and everything; Theo always knew what to say or do and he dealt with things calmly and efficiently. No-one had ever had a problem with Theo. "And what's all this talk about being a bum?" Callum sniggered. "It's not funny!" She scolded under her breath, careful not to wake Theo.

"Oh, it is. Well, it was." He added hastily at his sister's withering look. "Right. I'll, um... I'll be good now."

"Yeah right." Lilly sighed and glanced at her other brother. He was still asleep, a line of drool tirckling down his chin. Up until two weeks ago, Theo had been... well, Theo. Then- BOOM- it was like someone had thrown a switch or snatched Theo away and replaced him with this uninterested and moody sour-faced clone. What had caused the sudden change, they didn't know. Theo always skirted around the topic or ignored it completely. He snapped it they badgered him, always claiming he was tired. Callum knew for a fact that Theo sat up all hours of the night, every night. He had joked once that Theo had turned nocturnal and the look he had received... never before had Theo sent out such a demeaning look. Callum thought it was a miracle his head hadn't exploded.

Lilly sniffled. "M-maybe we should... should we ask Alvie?"

"It wouldn't be write to pry though."

"We have to help him somehow!" She sobbed. Callum got up and pulled her into a hug. "I miss the old Theo."

"Yeah." Callum sighed. "Me too."


	3. Theo in lesson

**To ThatFanWarrior- I'm not saying anything, but puberty is a new guess :') **

**Sorry for not updating the last couple of nights, we've all had major sick bugs here, not at all pleasant. Be grateful I can't infect you over the Internet.**

* * *

Alvie visited two days later. Lilly pounced immediately. "Check Theo's mind!" She pleaded. Alvie watched her carefully. "Don't let him know you're doing it, just _please_. Find out what's wrong with him!" Her older brother and looked up at something over her head. Lilly looked too, but saw nothing. "Alvie?"

"I'll check when he's asleep."

"Why?"

"Because Theo knows when I'm looking."

"He does?" Alvie nodded. "How? The rest of us don't, right?"

"Sage can sometimes. Theo just knows. I don't know how or why. He blocks me out."

"He can do that?"

"Privacy." Alvie said simply. He had rules about privacy, they all knew them. "I'll wait until he's asleep. His subconscious can't detect me. Hi Dad."

"Hello." Percy smiled. "What's the matter, flower?" He asked Lilly, gently brushing her hair from her face and behind her ear. Lilly explained about Theo's weird behaviour and how she had been trying to get Alvie to help. Her eyes watered and Percy held her to him. "Don't worry, alright?" He soothed. "We'll sort it." Lilly heard the promise in his tone and nodded. Percy kept hold of her while she calmed down; he smelled like the ocean, a scent all his children seemed to enjoy and relax to. Whether they took after their mother or not, the sea always cheered them up.

* * *

Theo frowned at the packet in his hands. He only had two left- he would have to bribe someone into buying him another box. He took one anyway, trying to figure out how he had got through so many cigarettes in that week alone.

He put the cigarette between his lips and rummaged in his pockets for his lighter. His thoughts buzzed about his mind and he didn't realise she was there until she spoke.

"Metaphor?" Danielle smiled. Theo found his lighter and lit up.

"No. Habit." He eyed her curiously. Danielle Giovanni, part Italian, part American. Her dark curly hair swung about her shoulders and her bright blue eyes reflected the amber glow of his bad habit. She was tall and slim, high cheekbones, long legs, yada, yada, yada. Theo figured she was most guys' dream girl, but he didn't really care.

"So you've read it then?"

"Yeah."

"Did you cry? I cried for, like, _ever_. Oh, even thinking about it..." She fanned herself, welling up. She used her hands alot when she talked, Theo noticed. That was her exotic heritage kicking in. He turned away from her slightly, blowing smoke away. "I didn't know you smoked. Since when?" He shrugged. "It's a bad habit." She said wisely.

"So I've heard." He flicked ash and regarded her over his shoulder. "What do you want?" Instead of being annoyed at his brisk tone, she laughed. Theo didn't react to this, masking his confusion. He knew Danielle in passing- this was probably the longest conversation they had had.

"I just wanted to know about the metaphor-that's-not-really-a-metaphor. Well, anyway, ciao!" She beamed and flounced off, a spring in her step. Theo sighed.

The smoking helped calm his nerves. He had about five or six a day, which he didn't think was _too_ bad. No-one in his family knew about it, not even Alvie. And it was going to stay that way. They would only lecture him, tell him all the bad effects of smoking, how it would damage his health, his lifestyle and whatever else he had already heard from the school counsellor.

He finished up a few minutes later, dropping the end and squashing out the small fire. He sprayed some deodrant over his jacket to disguise the smell of smoke before heading off to his next lesson.

"Where've you been?" Lilly demanded the second he sat down. "You let me with Callum!"

"I didn't know he could turn invisible." She scolwed at the empty seat on her other side.

"He's never on time, you know that." Theo examined his watch.

"Five... four... three... two..." He pointed at the door without looking up. His brother bumbled in, playing away on his phone. "Not as late as usual, but still technically late."

"You weren't much better." Lilly pointed out. "You got here with seconds to spare, where were you?"

"Walking." Callum dropped into his seat next to his sister, tilting back in his chair. He was playing Temple Runand he was surprisingly very good at it. "Hey bro."

"Can't talk, bro, monkeys are after me." He swiped at the screen. His siblings left him to it.

"Mr. Jackson, phone away please."

"No, new record!" Callum insisted.

"Mr. Jackson..." Their teacher warned. She could never tell Theo and Callum apart, so they were just both 'Mr. Jackson'. Callum defiantly set his jaw and continued playing. Their teacher turned to the other two Jacksons. Lilly tried to get her brother to relent- "It's just a game, Callum."- while Theo sat and happily watched. Callum grew frustrated- "It's not just a game, it's my skill! That's like saying _The Mortal Instruments_ is just a book!"

"Incredible skill." Theo mused, watching a bird spiral through the sky.

"It is not just a book!" Lilly protested at the same time. "Phone away or I'll break it."

"No you won't." Callum contradicted instantly.

"Theo will."

"No he won't."

"I may."

"You're supposed to be on my side, bro! Dammit, now I'm dead." Lilly plucked the device from his hands before he started a new game and concealed it in her bag. Callum knew better than to go through a girl's things- gods knew what horrors he would discover.

The lesson commenced. Callum doodled, Lilly did the work and Theo just made notes. He couldn't work from great big slabs of print or writing like Lilly. Small, to-the-point notes worked much better for him. And, therefore, for Callum too, seeing as he never did his own work.

A note fluttered down on Theo's desk. Quick as a wink, Callum snatched it up, Lilly reading over his shoulder. "Why has Danielle given you her number?"

"I dunno." Theo shrugged. Callum handed the slip of paper over. Theo pocketed it without looking at it. Lilly gave him a knowing look, but whatever she in mind was completely wrong. There was nothing between him and Danielle and there never would be.

Callum grinned suggestively. "Megan." Theo said simply. His brother's smirk vanished as Lilly turned to him.

"What about Megan?"

"Jacksons!" Their teacher reprimanded. She had taught all seven Jackson children, but she had always had one at a time. To suddenly have three thrown into her class was a nightmare come true. "Care to share with the rest of the class what's supposedly more important than my lesson?"

"Yes," Theo replied, scratching his neck absent-mindedly, "but I'd need more time than this one measly lesson of yours." Lilly kicked him under the table.

"No, Miss. Sorry, Miss."

"Little buttlick." Callum muttered. Lilly ignored him. He and Theo made immature kissing noises and Lilly burned scarlet.

"Just because I'm actually going to do something with my life!" She hissed.

"Aaaand, your point would be?" Theo prompted.

"You're hopeless cases, both of you."

"Awww, we didn't know you cared so much! Honestly, it's a true honour, we couldn't be happier!"

"Shut up, Theo."

"Not unless you can make me."

"Ooh, shots fired!" Callum sniggered.

"Both of you shut up!" Lilly startled and clamped a hand over her mouth. She had broken from a whisper and half-shouted at them, gaining the whole class's attention.

"Break detention, all of you."

"Sweet." Theo grinned. "Just what I wanted. So very kind of you."


	4. Theo on the roof

"Callum, wake up."

"I am awake."

"You're Theo." The teacher, Mr. Rakesh, frowned. "Right?" Callum shook his head. "Oh, I can never tell you two apart. No offense." He added quickly. Callum smiled reassuringly. Mr. Rakesh shook Theo by the shoulder, trying to rouse him from his slumber. "Theo, this is a Biology lesson, not your naptime." Theo mumbled incoherently and feebly waved his teacher away, turning his head to the other side and burying his face in his arm. "_Theo_." Mr. Rakesh said sternly. He gave him another shake and, when that failed, retreated to his desk. Mr. Rakesh was infamous for one thing that haunted all tired students- an air horn. Callum immediately plugged his ears and its previous victims winced and stared at Theo's sleeping form with a mix of sympathy and empathy.

The air horn blared and startled some anyway- it was louder than usual. Theo, however, didn't even flinch. He simply groaned in annoyance and, without looking up, he snatched the noise maker from Mr. Rakesh's hand and flung it over his shoulder. It hit the back wall, bounced off and tumbled into the bin with an airy, defeated _parp_. "Theodore!" The teacher scolded. Theo grumbled a curse and looked up, irritated and bleary-eyed with exhaustion. No-one said anything, the quietest a class has _ever_ been. Not only had Theo just made an epic shot without even looking, but he was now staring down one of the stricest teachers in the school and seemed to be winning.

Mr. Rakesh made to say something fiercely, hands on his hips. This was the stance he often took when he was dishing out detentions. Theo was having none of it. He didn't say anything; he just got up and left. There was no angry outburst as some had been hoping for, there was no snappy and sarcastic remark as most expected and there was definitely no way Theo was going to get away with walking out like that.

"Mom's going to go _mad_." Callum hissed to Lilly, his eyes shining excitedly at the prospect. Lilly frowned at him and his smile dutifully disappeared. He mumbled an apology and turned to face the front, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Sir, can we go after him?"

"No." Mr. Rakesh fumed silently. He stomped back to his desk and sat at his laptop, furiously tapping away at it for a few minutes.

Theo didn't particularly care about Rakesh's class anyway and he cared even less about the inevitable detention he was going to get. He wasn't even that fussed about his mother's temper later on- he was kind of used to now, seeing as all he did was bounce from one screw-up to another. He figured it was only a matter of time before Percy joined in on lecturing him too and then Tobias, Max, Alvie, Sage...

Shaking his head, Theo kicked a stone. It clattered against the wall, drawing his attention to the drainpipe. He had walked without really thinking about it to his favourite spot. Well, mostly. This was the spot he used to climb up because the wall of the English block and the wall of the Science Block were close together. Theo had practised this at Camp and he could easily jump from wall to wall until he rolled onto the roof of the English block. From there, he could saunter across the tiles to the main building. Up at the very top there was an old style bell tower. The bell was still there, but mostly for decoration. The little house it stood in had a red tile roof about two metres square roughly. It was atop that where Theo sat to get away from the adolescent mass below.

Theo pulled his lighter from his pocket and flicked the flame a few times. He checked his jacket pocket and was relieved to know he had had the foresight to put his cigarettes there. He lit up and leant back against the angled roof, staring up at the clouds and puffing smoke irritably. Stupid teachers, stupid school. He didn't _need_ to be here. It was just a major waste of his time.

"Pretty sure an air horn is abuse to students..." He muttered to himself, flicking ash into the wind. "Oh, what do I know? I'm just some stupid kid, the teachers _always_ know better and blah blah blah textbook bull. Like they know me better than I know myself, fucking pillocks." He muttered a few more curses and glared at the sky. "Bet you're happy. Watching us scummy mortals stagger through this crumby existence. It's alright for you. You've got eternity to sit on your stupid rock eating your bloody ambrosia. Go jump." He probably shouldn't have said that, but he really didn't care. What use were the gods? All they ever did was cause trouble to people like him and his family. Look at his parents for crying out loud! All their hardwork and sacrifice and for what? Seven pain in the backside kids and problems at every turn even now. They would _never _have a quiet life.

Theo studied his cigarette. This wasn't going to be enough. His nerves were jumped and frayed and his temper still boiled.

When he finished the first cigarette, he flicked the butt into the drainpipe and reached for another. It was only when he failed to get the lighter working again did he see the small fire sputter to life. Dried leaves had fallen into the pipe and his refuse had set fire to it.

Theo simply summoned a small rain cloud and drenched the leaves until the fire went out. He waved his hand and his miniature storm dissipated. He returned his focus to his second cigarette and went back to glaring at the crowds.

Unbeknownst to him, Lilly and Callum had talked Rakesh into letting them make sure he was OK. They searched the grounds and where they thought Theo might be hiding- the library, the gym, the running track. But no. After half an hour of searching, Lilly was ready to call it quits and wait for her brother to turn up. Then she noticed the drains.

"Callum."

"Mm?"

"Look."

"That's a drain, Lilly. That's where all the rain water goes."

"I _know_ that. But it hasn't rained." Callum nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this. "So, why is it wet?"

"Maybe it peed."

"Callum!"

"What? No, don't give me that look, I was being serious."

"So drainpipes have bladders now, do they?" He shrugged.

"They could do. Everything's changing now, so it just makes sense that drainpipes have bladders." Lilly didn't even bother with him now. She followed the drainpipe upwards, shielding her eyes with her hands against the sun. Callum followed her gaze curiously.

"There." Lilly pointed. "Oh gods, that's high..."

"It's OK." Callum smiled. He held his hand out to her and helped her climb up onto his shoulders so she could pull herself onto the roof. He didn't have the same trouble as her, cheating and using werewolf strength to simply hop up.

"Show off." She muttered.

"It's not showing off, it's utilizing my amazing gifts."

"Whatever. Eeee, no!" Callum grabbed her by the elbow as she slipped and he blocked her fall by putting himself between her and the edge of the roof. "Oh gods... let's... let's just climb, come on..." She was trembling. Callum let her hold onto his arm as they gradually worked their way up.

Theo saw them coming and concealed all traces of his habit. He watched Lilly stumble and squeal every time she did. Callum was good enough to not wince or complain whenever she crushed his arm when her foot slipped. Callum had been sensible and worn sneakers that had a grip. Lilly was wearing flats that weren't so good for climbing.

Lilly tripped at the last bit. Theo held out his arms and caught her, helping her sit next to him. Callum sat on his other side and smiled.

"Hello. You OK now, Lils?"

"Ooh, I-I... I will be. Ooooh, I don't like this. Why are you up here, Teddy? It's _dangerous_."

"You know what they say. Life isn't life unless you've climbed your school."

"Who says that?" Callum frowned.

"I do."

"Well, that explains it."

"No, it doesn't. Not really."

"Why are you _really_ up here?" Lilly insisted.

"Rakesh was getting on my nerves."

"You _were_ sleeping in his lesson."

"It's not like I was really missing anything." Theo shrugged and picked at his T-shirt. Lilly frowned at him and sniffed.

"I smell smoke."

"I was just lighting dynamite. Boom." He said unenthusiastically. "Oh no, we're all dead." He continued in the monotone. "Oopsie daisy, how silly of me."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Reality."

"Whatever it _really_ is, I don't like it." Lilly's tone was heavy and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell us what's going on, Teddy. Please." She added, her voice softer and her eyes watering. Theo watched her for a moment, silently debating with himself.

"Reality."

"Oh for gods' sake." Callum muttered. "Theo, enough of this. Something is really wrong with you lately and we're fed up with it. You either tell us what's going on or we're just going to leave you to it."

"That'd probably make things easier." Theo could see the anger spark to life in his brother's eyes and felt his own stir back into life. "How about if I said it's not you, it's me?"

"Forget it." Callum got up. "Come on, Lilly, I'm not staying with Sir Misery Guts."

"Callum, he needs our help. And don't deny it, Theo, I know you. You're hiding something; tell us."

"No, I'm good. There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired."

"Bull." Callum snarled. Lilly gestured at him to calm down, not taking her eyes from Theo's face.

"Would I lie to you?" Theo asked his brother. Callum bunched his jaw irritably, clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought.

"I don't know." He finally said. "You're not really Theo anymore."


	5. Theo loses his job

**Once again, apologies in advance if the spelling and that is whacked because of WordPad.**

* * *

Theo worked weekends and after-school hours at the old coffee shop Tobias and Sophia used to work at. It had been years since they had and it had a new boss now and Freddo had left to take up his DJ dream. As far as Theo knew, Freddo was doing well for himself in Ibiza or some place like that. He wasn't sure. He didn't mind workng here at the coffee shop. More often that not, it was fairly chill and was just something to make a little money. The only problem Theo had with working here was their new boss, Mason, was a right _jerk_. Nothing any of them did was good enough for him, he was a lousy boss and insisted that the customer was always right, even if it was someone like Sir Snapalot.

Let me explain.

Sir Snapalot was a regular by the name of Vincent Sir Pompous Git (well, at least Theo that was his last name, it was hard to tell with the snobby attitude). He was a middle-aged, grey-haired snot of a man who always wore tailored suits and ties and shoes so finely polished Theo could see his face in them and was often blinded by them on sunny days. He always carried his wallet inside his blazer on the right side, his Rolex watch was on his left wrist and his hair was always combed to the right. He had haughty and kind of square features which had convinced Theo he was some sort of cyborg at first. Now, he was absolutely positive the man was really an automaton designed to target and annoy him to the point of no return.

"Boy," Vincent demanded, snapping his fingers impatiently. "Don't stand there gawking, get me an espresso and be quick about it!" When Theo didn't move that _very_ second, he snapped his fingers again. "And a pie to go."

"What kind of pie?" Theo muttered. Vincent drummed his fingers briskly on the glass display cabinet, straightening his tie. He didn't elaborate so Theo picked the most mangled bit of cherry pie- one that would stain worse than any other- and dropped it unceremoniously in a small service box, ramming the lid shut. Vincent clicked his fingers again.

"My espresso, boy. Don't forget that."

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir'." **(Reference)**. Theo snatched up a to-go paper cup and filled it halfway with espresso, dumped in a heaped spoonful of sugar and ignored the milk. He didn't care that Vincent would complain to Mason, he had had enough of Sir Snapalot.

"There, _sir_." He said, smacking the cup on the counter and shoving the pie box across. "Anything else_, sir_? Maybe you'd like a topping of consideration on your pie, _sir_, or a shot of goddamn frigging manners with your espresso! _Sir_." He added sharply.

"Jackson!" Theo's normally dormant temper sparked and, before he knew it, he had hurled the pie at Vincent, splattering his fancy suit and tie. "Right!" Theo's boss stormed from the kitchen. He made to reprimand his young employee, but Theo was having none of it.

"Don't come out here shouting at me! It's this jumped up prat that needs a talking to, swanning in here and snapping his fingers like he owns the fucking place! I'm not putting up with it a second longer and if you were any decent person, you wouldn't let rude, patronizing shitbags like him roam around as happy as fricking Larry!" Theo tore off his apron, threw it in Mason's astounded face and swept from the coffee shop, slamming the door behind him.

Fuming and cursing Sir Snapalot, Theo shoved through the crowds. Admittedly, he shouldn't have lost his temper, he never had before. Not really. There was only so much a person could take and putting up with someone so condescending and so _rude_, day in, day out, was driving him mad. He had grown up knowing manners didn't cost a penny, to treat people how he wanted to be treated and to always be a gentleman to the ladies- Percy's idea. He had raised all his sons like that, seeing as his mother had done so for him. Theo could not wrap his head around how some people could turn out so horrible.

A horn beeped behind him. At first, he paid no attention, but when it sounded again in a ba-bum-ba-bum tune, he looked around. And there he was. Tobias. The inevitable Tobias. Grinning at him from behind the steering wheel. Waving him over. Theo sighed and shuffled over. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Theo. Care for a lift?" Considering Tobias was holding up traffic, Theo accepted. "Seat belt." Tobias reminded him, refusing to move until the belt was secure. "So, why aren't you at work?"

"I think I've lost my job."

"Come again?"

"No thanks, you're not overly welcome here. Nor that appealing." Tobias shot him a sidelong frown.

"OK, rephrase for the numpty in the car. _Why_ do you think you've lost your job?" Theo didn't answer, leaning over and repeatedly snapping his fingers in Tobias's face. His brother tried to duck around him a few times and then smacked his hand away. He started to talk, but Theo launched into a massive rant about the idiotic customers he had had to deal with, particularly Sir Snapalot. "Oh, if I only had a heavily armoured truck to crush him under!"

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"No I don't! And stop laughing! Why are you laughing?"

"I've never heard you Death Threat before."

"So?" Tobias grinned and Theo flopped back in his seat with a defeated groan. "What would you have done then, smart-ass?" Tobias shrugged.

"No-one knows what they'll do in a situation until it presents itself. What did you do?" Theo clenched his jaw irritably. "Tell me. I smell Persassius about you."

"Persassius?" Tobias just nodded. Theo figured he should recount the situation completely- Tobias knew when they skipped details- before getting a proper answer.

"Happy as Larry? Who's Larry?"

"It's an expression."

"I've never heard it." Tobias scratched his cheek absent-mindedly. "I must know who this Larry is, but first-" And he burst into laughter. Theo slouched in his seat, propping his foot against the dashboard and pulling a knife from his sleeve. He scraped the mud from both his trainers before Tobias stopped laughing. "Oh, how I love you lot." He wiped at his eyes with one hand, sniggering. "You have all the best stories." He reached over and clapped Theo on the shoulder. "Shame you lost your job though- Mom won't be hapy, but what a way to go! You have the Tobias Approval!"

"Oh my gods, what I've always wanted." Theo said in a monotone. Tobias pretended not to notice.

"If you want, you can work weekends at my pool."

"Do stop, I can't take anymore of your generosity." Theo said in the same tone. "Really. It's over-powering. You musn't put yourself out."

"You really are in a mood." Tobias decided. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming thoughtfully. "I know what'll cheer you up. I do hope you'll clear that mess up first though." He nodded at the mud clumps cluttered at Theo's feet. "I have never seen your shoes so clean though, very nice."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

"Oh, the emotion in your tone," Tobias pretended to swoon, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, "you're making me choke up, Theo, playing with my heartstrings like that."

"What can I say? I'm an expert."

"I can tell." Tobias smiled warmly. "Cheer up, bro. Your favourite older brother is here." Theo peered into the backseat. "No, Alvie is not invisible." Tobias sighed, putting on a hurt look. Theo could see right through that.

"Oh, that's a darn shame. Alvie's isn't as nosy as you."

"He doesn't have to be. He _knows_."

* * *

Tobias's idea of cheering Theo up was a walk through the park, an extra large ice-cream with chocolate sauce and two chocolate flakes and a walk by the like to feed the ducks. "I was saving this for my lot, but oh well." He shrugged and bounced a piece of bread off a duck's head.

"You're not supposed to feed them bread."

"I don't think anyone has told them that. Look! They're going crazy for this stuff."

"Probably because you're attacking them."

"Don't be ridiculous. They all want a piece of Tobster- everyone does."

"How does your ego _not_ weigh you down?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, bro. Aha, fifty points! Beat that." Theo tored the inside of a slice free, leaving the crust intact. He threw the remainders like a Frisbee, eating the middle part. His edible hoop entangled itself around a goose's neck. "Show off." Tobias muttered, but he was secretly impressed. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno. Might go home and catch up on Season Four of Sherlock."

"The one with the cucumber man?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch and yes." Tobias nodded once, spotting a group of ducklings. He broke the bread into smaller pieces and scattered them near the babies.

"I didn't necessarily mean what are you going to do _now_. I meant-"

"About work or college or some other excuse of this miserable wretchedness called life. Yes. I know. Ta da." Tobias frowned, grabbing Theo's wrist in the blink of an eye. Theo resisted for a split second and then realised what Tobias was doing. Ever since Max's 'bad phase', Tobias had kept an extra sharp eye out for any of those 'problems'. Theo let him check his arms and promised nowhere else to ease his brother's conscience. "I don't want to die; I just don't feel like society today is worth my time."

"Is this going back to being a bum living off the land?"

"Not originally, but now you've said it, yes. Yes it is. Yes it has." Tobias sighed. He didn't look eager to feed the water fowl anymore.

"Theo, if you need someone to talk to-"

"I know you're always here. You're impossible to get rid of."

"About anything," Tobias continued as though his baby brother hadn't spoken, "I don't care what it is or when it is, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm all ears." Theo wanted to make a quip about Tobias being a cousin of Argus's maybe, but he didn't. First of all, that'd make him a cousin of Argus's too and he didn't particularly want to be covered in eyes, ears, noses or... whatever. Heads, shoulders, knees and toes would be a _nightmare_.

Second, Tobias. He was _there_, right _there_. He was most definitely impossible to get rid of.

The older brother shifted closer and put a reassuring arm about his sibling's shoulders. "And I do mean _anything_." He smiled kindly. "It could be... a bruise or a missing limb, girl trouble, boy trouble- whichever way you're inclined- godly trouble, whatever." Tobias pulled gently on Theo's matching grey streak. "We're brothers- we look out for each other."

"I know." Theo said quietly. Tobias held him closer, resting his chin on his head. Theo remained quiet, curling against his brother. Try as he might, Tobias would never be able to help him. Not ever.


	6. Theo's run-in with the police

**OK, from here on out, we start to find out what's going on with Theo. I've got some pre-written chapters, but they may be a bit short. See if you can figure out what's going on, although I won't tell you if you're right or wrong because- as you all know- NO SPOILERS! :D **

**Second, I updated Royals ^_^**

* * *

"Hey. Officer?" Theo waited for the policeman to turn around. "Yeah, hi. I was wondering if you could help me."

"What is it, young man?" He asked kindly. Theo pointed at the gun in the officer's holster.

"Could you just put a bullet through me? Preferably through the head, but I'm not fussy." The policeman did a double take, putting his hand on his gun protectively.

"What's your name?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm dying anyway, but you'll be doing me a huge favour." Theo tapped his forehead. "Here would be nice. And today. I can't wait."

"I'm not going to shoot you-"

"I thought you lot were paid to help the public?" Theo snapped. "Do your job and shoot me, gods dammit!" Instead, the cop reached for a pair of handcuffs. "That's not going to help me." Theo growled.

"Son, I need to get you somewhere safe. Let me-"

"You don't understand! There is _nowhere_ safe!"

"Is someone after you? If you tell us, we could-"

"No, you can't stop her! Just shoot me, that's the only safe thing today!" Another police officer appeared, a woman this time. "Excellent- tell him to shoot me, he won't listen."

"We are not going to shoot you." Her voice was firm, but warm. She held up her hands to show Theo she didn't mean any trouble. "Just tell us what the problem is and we will do our best to help you." Theo gritted his teeth and lunged at her. Growing up with a kleptomaniac for a brother had taught him a few things and he snatched her gun with surprising ease. The policeman drew his own weapon and aimed at Theo, but froze when Theo put the gun to his head. "Son," the policewoman said softly, "put the gun down. It'll be alright, just come with us."

"No." Theo snarled. Tears burned his eyes and his hands shook. The metal of the gun was cold and unforgiving. "You can't help me. No-one can." He flicked the safety on the weapon and closed his eyes. Tears fell, white hot against his icy skin. He found the trigger.

The gunshot- _bang-_ splintered the air. Theo hit the ground-_ thud_\- didn't move.


	7. Theo's mysterious her

**Ahaha, you thought I killed him! :')**

* * *

He had thought it had worked. He thought he had got away without hurting anyone. He had thought it was all over and Lilly would be safe now.

He was wrong.

The policeman had shot him in the leg and Theo had crumpled to the ground in pain. In his disorientation, the policewoman managed to disarm him and then he was out cold. His mind went fuzzy, his limbs numb. He felt hot and cold all over, the pain in his leg throbbing like crazy and intensifying with each traitorous breath. He had never known anything to hurt as much as a bullet wound. It was a shame it hadn't gone through his head.

Opening his eyes, he saw he was in some dreary hospital room. There were bars on the window; there were straps on his arms to keep him in place; there were four CCTC cameras, one in each corner and there was a nurse at the door.

She was no regular nurse. It was _her_.

"I thought you promised not to escape your duites." She tutted, almost disappointed with him. "You had so much potential, Theo. Don't waste it." He tried to tell her where to shove potential, but his voice wouldn't work. She shushed him, her mustard yellow eyes gleaming coldly as she mocked him, as she exmained his weakened and injured state. "Not to worry, my little apprentice. Soon, you shall have another chance." Her smile turned into a snarl and her eyes narrowed. "And you will _not_ fail me." She began to glow. Theo had a split second to close his eyes and she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but they are for a while :) **


	8. Theo's new home

**To ThatFanWarrior- Yes, Vincent is that. And no, not okay, but ahahaha! I haven't even started yet! ^_^ **

**To Guest- I know, I shouldn't have done that really, but I needed to update properly before I lose the steam for this one, so sorry if it's all moving too fast, but I need to do it.**

**To all- DOES ANYONE WATCH GRAVITY FALLS?**

* * *

It took them three days to identify Theo. He never told them who he was, but they put two and two together when his parents went to the police station to report him missing. One look at Percy and they knew. In that moment, Theo kind of hated that he took after his father, but there was nothing he could do about it.

And now both of his parents were sitting with him in his room at the psychiatric hospital.

"You asked the police to shoot you in the head." Percy wasn't asking a question. He was making a statement.

"I wanted to know what I looked like with a bullet hole there."

"This isn't a joke, Theo!" Annabeth exclaimed angrily. "Who did you mean when you said 'you can't stop her'?" Theo shrugged. "Theodore!" Her tone was sharp and harsh and made him flinch. He noticed his father's grip tighten on her hand and she took a deep, ragged breath, trying to calm herself. "Tell us what's going on, Theo. We can help then and get you out of here." Theo shook his head. He couldn't really think past the pain in his leg and his mother's badgering wasn't helping his pounding headache.

"Theo." Percy said simply.

"Dad."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why'd you think?" Unlike Annabeth, Percy's tone was even and emotionless. Theo couldn't tell if his father was angry or worried or what. That unnerved him even more.

Instead of answering his father, he leant back against the pillows and closed his eyes. His headache would turn into a migraine and the agony thundering through his leg would not leave off no matter how many painkillers he took. He felt someone take his hand and his chest constricted. He couldn't breathe. Everything hurt tenfold, a hundredfold. He sensed his parents moving, heard distant shouting, there was a scrambling, the straps sliced into his arms, his throat burned as though someone was forcing acid into him. It fired through his nerves, searing under his skin and burrowing into his bones. His stomach churned, his head felt ready to explode, his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Something cold pressed into his arm. The chill worked its way from that point, dulling and cooling and numbing. His chest eased up and he gasped, coughed. He opened his eyes; his parents and three doctors stared down at him. His vision blurred over and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OK, I had to break this chapter up a bit, there's a bit more after this, one and a half chapters or so. I have the ideas, I just need to write them up properly, that's all :P **


	9. Theo and the metaphorical train

Lilly and Callum were there when he woke up. He had a needle taped in the back of his hand, a tube running from it to an IV bag on a pole to his left. Sedatives. Controlled by someone else, apparently. A shame. Theo would have loved to deposit the contents into his blood stream.

"Teddy..." He looked back at his siblings. Lilly was crying. Callum had his arm around her, frowning at Theo. He was concerned for his brother, but also annoyed that Theo had upset Lilly. "Oh, Teddy..." Lilly dissolved into sobs. Theo tried to sit up, but more restraints had been put in place and he couldn't move. "What's going on?" She snivelled. "They... they had t-to sedate you and... and we could... we heard you... in the h-hall..." Her voice caught and she burst into hysterical sobs. Callum put his other arm around her, rocking and shushing her gently. Theo struggled against his restraints, feeling panic fight through the sluggish remains of his previous sedation.

Callum explained as Lilly couldn't go on. Something had set Theo off- they weren't sure what- but he had been fighting their parents and screaming for them to kill him, to stop the pain, to stop her. "Whoever this 'her' person is, we don't know. Somehow you got out of your straps and tackled one of the doctors. You had some sort of fit and... well, they sedated you, but not before you gave the doctor a bloody nose." Callum tilted his head to the side. "What happened, bro?" Theo didn't answer, trying to pull his hands free. "Theo?" Callum frowned. "Theo, just stay calm, we'll-"

"No!" Theo flinched away from his brother, who had got up to console him.

"Wh-?"

"No!" Lilly got up then.

"Teddy, calm down!" She pleaded, her voice a little higher than usual. She was scared, Theo was scaring his sister, _she_ was scared of _him_. "It's alright." Lilly squeaked. "It'll be alright." She moved closer, hesitantly, but she wanted to help him. She _had_ to help him. Theo fought still, the torment in his leg catching up with him and making him see stars. He felt a soft hand in his hair and started, jarring his neck. Someone shushed him gently, patting his arm. Through the dancing spots of light, he could make out Lilly's sea green eyes, glistening with tears and fixed on him. They were full of anxiety for him, but also something a little more hopeful. "You'll be alright, Theo, I know you will. You always are." He had scared her and, yet, here she was. Comforting _him_, telling _him_ there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Yeah, there was a light. It was on a train and hurtling towards him on clattering wheels and a desire to crush him flat.

It was then that he noticed the incessant beeping. He felt his heart slamming against his ribs, battering his lungs and fighting to pull in even the smallest amount of air. Everything hurt, it was hard to see past the mix od stars and darkness, like someone had clamped the night sky to his eyes. The train screamed at him, the bitter air whispering of his promise, a thousand voices overlapping and crowding him, smothering him. They crawled in his ears, slithered down his throat, stabbed at his eyes, burrowed into his wound, a thousand voices hatching into a thousand more, shattering from a whisper and screeching his name.

The train hit. There was no light, just pain. And _her_.

* * *

**Guess which lovely Fanfiction writer you all know and loathe at points is eighteen today? Woohoo! Legally an adult! You must all bow down before me! Mwhahahaha! :D **


	10. Theo apparently needs a hobby

**To Guest- Thank you! And no, this is not the same her. There was more to Lilly's story, but I've forgotten most of the major details :(**

**To ThatFanWarrior- THANK YOU! :D I am still a year older than you, respect your elders! ^_^ Lilly just calls Theo 'Teddy' because it's her nickname for him and Theo doesn't like his full name because more often than not when a full name is used in the Jackson/Valdez circle, it means trouble :P**

* * *

_Eventually_, they figured out restraining Theo didn't help. It was best to let him sit in a quiet, calming room with nothing he could hurt himself on or with. The lights were kept low otherwise they aggravated him; his painkillers were kept topped up and his leg was tightly bandaged. They told him they had removed the bullet with ease. There had been a minor operation to repair the muscle, but he should be OK. "It'll take a while to heal," the doctor had said "but you'll walk fine in the end, don't worry." That's what they kept telling him- It'll be OK, Theo. Have some more pills, Theo. Don't worry, Theo. Calm down, Theo. Just breathe, Theo. He had lost track of how long he had been here and how many times he had heard those words. He just knew it was long enough- too long- to be sick of the pale blue room with the too soft bed and the too nice nurses that constantly asked him if he was alright, did he need anything, was he hungry, did he want to go for a walk, maybe you should lie down if you're feeling so dizzy, on a scale on one to ten how do you feel.

Only his parents were allowed to see him, but one at a time so they didn't overwhelm Theo- he was kept separate from the other patients, for his sake and for theirs. He only left his room to go to the bathroom and even then he was accompanied by one of the nurses.

He would have made progress had it not been for the nightmares. _She_ sent them every night, reminding him of his promise, showing him what would happen if he did and didn't follow through. "I can make you immortal; they'll fear you. Even the mighty Percy Jackson could not stand up to you. He will live in your shadow; you will be free of his. You just have on task, one _simple_ task..." And for if he _didn't_ follow through... "I will tear them apart. I will pull at every fibre of their beings, I will strike at their hearts, at their deepest fears, I'll tear them apart from the inside. They will rip each other to _shreds_. I may let one live, knowing what they've done... all because you were a fool, because you were _weak_!"

Theo tried not to sleep. The nurses sedated him. The nightmares returned. He tried to explain this to them, so they gave him a different kind of sedative, insisting he wouldn't get any nightmares. It didn't work. The visions just got worse and worse and he awoke screaming at all hours of the night. He would fight the nurses, the doctors, the guys they had here to help with patients when things got out of hand. Theo was definitely out of hand. He kept seeing her wherever he looked, awake or asleep. The voices had lodged in his brain, hundreds and hundreds of them all clamouring for his attention. He tried starving himself- they tube-fed him. He tried suffocating himself- they took away the pillows. He tried stocking up on his pills and taking them in one go- they found out. Anything Theo tried, they countered. He couldn't tell them the truth, they would just keep him here longer, increase the medication, increase his isolation. One day, they'd just tie him up in a strait jacket, lock him in a rubber room and throw away the key.

"Theo, is it something from our side?" His mother asked one day. She had asked this before, but her words had never gotten through the haze in his mind. Today they did and he latched onto them with all the strength he could muster. Unable to verbally express his relief, he gripped his mother's hand and nodded. Relief crossed over her features- this was a stepping stone, they could work with this. "You said something about a promise. And a 'her'. Has a goddess been talking to you?" He nodded again. She never said not to tell anyone- he just hadn't because he was scared of how they would react. "Do you know which one?" He tried to nod and found he couldn't move his head. "Theo?" He tried to speak; his voice failed. He couldn't lift his arms. He could only look at his mother pleadingly. Annabeth put her other hand over his. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. You just focus on getting better so you can come home, OK?" He still couldn't move. He tried to answer with his eyes, hoping his mother would understand. Annabeth smiled and rose, kissing his forehead. "Your dad wants to see you too. I'll be just outside." She brushed a hand through his hair and left. Percy walked in a minute later, greeting his son with the usual smile, the stack of comic books and a hug. Theo breathed in the scent of the ocean and sighed. Tension seeped from his frame and he could move again.

"These might be a little used- we read them too." Percy sat next to him on the bed, dumping the comics in Theo's lap. "Lilly wanted to send you doughnuts, but she wasn't sure she would be allowed?" Theo nodded. At the mention of doughnuts- of rich, sugary _real_ food- his stomach growled. Percy laughed and promised to bring some next time he visited. "Callum wanted to send you some films, but you don't have a TV." No, Theo did not have a TV. The colours hurt his eyes and they were worried he would try to strangle himself with the wires. "Not to worry though, you have comics. Much better." The colours in the comics were still bright, but at least they didn't flash like colours on a TV screen.

Percy sat quietly while Theo sifted through the comic books. It took him longer than it should have to focus on each book, the voices in his head screaming at him. He must have grimaced or something because Percy asked if he was alright. Theo looked up at his father, desperate to explain. Meeting those sea green eyes, Theo's voice stuck in his throat and he found himself shaking his head against his will. Percy didn't look convinced, passing his hand through Theo's hair and frowning slightly. Theo leant his forehead against Percy's shoulder and inhaled that oceanic smell. Percy hugged him again. "Alvie said he'll try and visit later on." He said quietly in Theo's ear. "He's going to see if he can help you with your nightmare problem." That would be nice. Theo could go to sleep and wake up without feeling less tired than the night before or hurting anyone. "We'll get you home, Theo. Then we can sort out that other problem of yours."

* * *

"I know what we should do." Callum declared.

"Oh, do tell. I'm sure any idea of yours is a _great _one." Max grumbled. He and Callum exchanged glares. Annabeth snapped her fingers impatiently and the two looked away from each other.

"I am not having vampire-werewolf hatred between my sons." She said fiercely, defiantly looking at the pair. Max and Callum muttered apologies. "Callum, what's this idea?"

"We need to get something to take Theo's mind off whatever is bothering him, right?" They all nodded. "So, why don't we get him a hobby or a girlfriend or something like that?"

"A hobby would probably be better." Sage mused, drawing shapes and lines on the surface of the dining table. "I don't think Theo would be up to any emotional attachment right now."

"And, besides," Lilly added, "Theo's not really interested in any girls, is he?"

"Well, a boyfriend then."

"Callum!"

"I don't know what way he swings!"

"Will you not say that, I hate that phrase." Annabeth scowled.

"Deepest apologies, mother dearest. I simply meant I am as clueless as you are concerning Theo's sexual orientation."

"Oh my gods, you are _so _your father's son."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing and Callum, don't sass your mother, that's my job." Percy, at his wife's frown, dropped forward in his chair, putting all four legs back on the floor. "OK, ruling out any emotional attachments, girls and/or boys. That leaves a hobby."

"Stamp collecting." Tobias suggested, chewing on his thumbnail.

"How exciting." Sage shook her head.

"Fine, sky diving. Bungee jumping. Quad-biking. Air stunts."

"You're not helping."

"I am too!"

"Tobias, this is serious!"

"So am I! Get Theo to do something to get the adrenaline running, make him crazy in a good way." When no-one said anything, he shrugged. "You could just send him to Lou. She'll straighten him out, no big."

"But we don't know if he's straight, gay or what."

"Callum, I thought we said to drop that?" Annabeth sighed. Callum smiled sweetly. "You butt out of Theo's love life, he doesn't meddle in yours."

"'Cos it's non-existent." Max said under his breath.

"Heard that." Callum growled.

"Boys..." Percy warned. They fell silent, glaring at the table. Sage and Lilly shared exasperated looks, Annabeth closed her eyes and counted to twenty, Tobias and Percy looked to Alvie. "You've been very quiet. Any ideas? And how's the nightmare thing coming along?"

"I'm going along again later. His mind isn't in the best of states right now. I have to... fix quite a bit before I can do anything else."

"Any ideas what caused it?"

"Godly magic. There's a lot of it."

"Can you get rid of it?" Lilly asked tearfully. Alvie, sitting next to her, patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm trying. It's tied itself in, deeply. It'll take time, but I should be able to get Theo back."

"How much is _time_?" Callum questioned, leaning forward in his seat. Alvie shrugged.

"Weeks. Months maybe."

"_Really_?" Callum protested. "That's ridiculous! You're supposed to be the psychic brain ninja dude, why can't you fix him faster?"

"Callum!" His parents scolded together. "Don't talk to Alvie like that, you know it's not an easy thing to do!" Annabeth continued harshly. "He has to be careful with Theo's mind, _especially _now, and negativity from someone who's supposed to be supporting him doesn't help at all!"

"I'm sorry, OK?!" Callum shot back, jumping to his feet and glaring at them all. He turned and stomped off upstairs. Lilly made to get up to go after him, but Sage held her back.

"Let him calm down first. He misses Theo."

"You OK, Alvie?" Tobias was watching his brother concernedly. Alvie didn't look at all upset by Callum's outburst, a fire burning in his eyes. "You've thought of something, haven't you?" Alvie didn't respond immediately, his lips moving soundlessly as he studied his hands. He looked up at the ceiling, in Callum's general direction, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blazing the familiar snowy glow. No-one said anything in case they broke his concentration, all watching him intently.

"_Di immortales_..." He eventually cursed, his eyes fading back to normal.

"What is it?" Percy asked. Alvie hesitated.

"I have to check something." And just like that, he was gone. Max sighed grumpily.

"I hate it when he does that."


	11. Theo and Alvie

Theo was still awake when Alvie melted through the wall. The first time he had done that, Theo had had the life scared out of him. The second and third time, Alvie had told him beforehand he would be back. The fourth time, Theo forgot Alvie was supposed to be coming for another nightly visit and was half-dozing and half-trying to keep himself awake.

"Hello." Alvie smiled, gently touching Theo's shoulder to draw his attention. "Feeling any better?"

"I don't know." Theo said hoarsely. Alvie nodded, as though he had expected as much, and turned to fill a glass of water for Theo. Theo hadn't spoken for nearly a fortnight now, about an eighth of his time there. "Alvie?" Theo didn't take the offered glass, looking fearfully up at his brother. "What do I do?" Alvie set the glass down.

"We'll work on that later. You're more important right now."

"So you know?"

"I have a hunch." Theo slumped forward against Alvie. The older brother said nothing, resting his hand in Theo's hair. He had to clear up the mess in his little brother's mind before anything else. It was a little easier to fix a male mind than a female mind as female minds were far more complex. There was actually a theory behind this, one Alvie could relate to. A guy's way of thinking was very straightforward and their thoughts were organised into compartments. That was it. A woman's brain had these compartments too, but there were hundreds and thousands of links between them all and all the emotional ties that were involved... it was bedlam, but Alvie was slowly getting used to it. All he had to do for Theo's mind was arrange everything back into the correct compartments and hopefully clear up Theo's confusion and panic. "Theo?" Theo stirred feebly. His cold fingers latched onto Alvie's hand and Alvie realised he was shaking. Quickly, Alvie delved into his mind and picked up on the thought first and foremost there. It was a hazy image and a swarm of angry voices. Theo had never said anything about hearing things. Alvie tapped his fingers gently on Theo's head, drawing the thought free. The voices bounced around the room and Theo cowered, covering his ears and crying out. Alvie flicked his hand and the racket died with a stricken wail. "All gone?" Theo, still trembling, nodded. He looked up hesitantly, clinging to his brother, terrified grey eyes scanning the room for any sign of a threat. "It's alright, Theo. I'm here to help."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?" Theo's eyes locked onto Alvie's, who nodded and carefully brushed away tears staining Theo's face.

"Promise." Alvie let Theo calm down for a minute, keeping his arms reassuringly about his shoulders. When Theo's breathing eased and he had stopped shaking, Alvie leant him back against the pillows. He sat on the bed, Theo's grip strengthening on his hand. "Again, I'm going to try and sort your mind out. Is that OK?" Theo nodded. "If you want me to stop or you don't feel well, just hit me. Yeah?" Theo nodded again. Alvie gave a small, comforting smile and closed his eyes to focus. Theo watched him for a moment and then felt Alvie's presence in his mind. He didn't fight it, letting Alvie work. He never recalled much from these sessions, but his mind _did_ feel a little clearer afterwards.

Alvie worked for over an hour, but he couldn't tell that and neither could Theo. He learnt quite a bit about his little brother in that time. He pulled away when he noticed his nose was beginning to bleed. Theo took a couple of minutes to come around, a little dazed at first and then focusing on his brother. "How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"And the voices?" Theo shook his head. "I've worked a little extra protection into your mind so hopefully they don't come back."

"Why did you get a nosebleed?" Alvie watched him for a minute, pressing the tissues against the bloodflow.

"This goddess of yours has put serious magic in your head and I'm trying to get rid of it. It's not easy and it will take me a while, but I should be able to make it go."

"Thank you." Alvie nodded. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Theo, you're my brother. I will help you whenever I can. You don't need to thank me, I'm just happy to be useful for once." Theo frowned.

"What do you mean 'for once'? You've always been useful."

"No. I can't fight. I didn't know I had powers for _years_." Alvie paused, chewing his lip and looking nervous to share more. "Growing up with Tobias and Max... you know what they're like. They've always been out there and... ready to fight for... for what they thought was right." Alvie studied him. "I was always the... the little Jackson, even when Sage was born."

"But look at you now. You could take us all out with a wave of your hand." Alvie smiled weakly.

"We need to talk."

"Aren't we already?"

"The smoking." Theo's smile slid from his face and he couldn't meet Alvie's gaze. "Your own choice, yes, but why?" Theo shrugged. "How long for?"

"A few months."

"And it calms you down?"

"It helps."

"Is that why you're so on edge?"

"Part of it." Theo looked at his hands.

"And this Danielle?"

"I've only really talked to her once."

"That's it?" Theo nodded. "Does anyone else know about the smoking?" Theo silently denied it. "Not even Lilly or Callum?" No. "Are you planning to tell them?" No. "Alright." And just like that, Alvie let the subject drop. "What about the other problem?"

"Not really a problem. More of a risk."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?" Theo shrugged. "I don't have a lot of options- do you?" Alvie pressed his lips together and glanced at the door. Theo waited silently. Alvie had sensed someone coming nearer before Theo heard their footsteps. Alvie's eyes paled and the footsteps retreated. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not yet." Alvie's attention returned to him at their normal colour. "The other thing is risky to heal and can take alot of time. I'm better at mental wounds than physical ones, but I can try."

"Is it worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Theo made to answer, but stopped himself. Alvie frowned. "Theo?" When the younger Jackson said nothing, only looked at his hands, Alvie's expression softened. He moved closer and put his arm about Theo's shoulders like Tobias had done a million times for him. "Focus on getting better for now, alright? One step at a time." Theo nodded absent-mindedly. "Sleep." Alvie said. "No more nightmares." And there weren't.

* * *

**See, vovo611- I told you he'd be more helpful! **

**Also, as usual, apologies for any spelling mistakes because of the whole WordPad thing and blah blah blah... **


	12. Theo's a bit mad

**Apologies for not updating all weekend, I've been crazy busy helping my dad fix the fences and looking after my nephew and helping my mum around the house. And my ideas are kind of lax at the moment, but I will try 'cos I haven't updated in FOREVER.**

* * *

"You've been around Callum."

"He was here two days ago." Max wrinkled his nose.

"I can still smell him."

"Riiiight. That doesn't sound creepy at all."

"Nice to know you're feeling better."

"Eh. Ups and downs." Theo shrugged, reaching for the pitcher of water on his bedside table. It had been ten days since Alvie had quizzed him on the smoking. The psychic had turned up every night without fail to help put Theo's broken mind back together and to lace in his own form of mental protection- something very complicated that involved Poseidon-Athena-Apollo-Alvie powers and something to do with the bananas Alvie was constantly bringing by. Brain food or something. Theo didn't understand the science of it and he didn't particularly care either. He was just glad to feel almost like his old self again without nightmares or screaming voices. "Why are you here again?" He asked Max, setting aside the pitcher and swirling the water in his glass.

"I'm allowed to visit my brother."

"Mmm..." Theo hummed disbelievingly. "What else?"

"Might still a doughnut."

"I don't _think_ so somehow, do you?"

"And _you_ are going to stop me?"

"I will stake you."

"Harsh."

"Why are you _really_ here? Aside from the clear sugar deprivation and the fact that I'm your favourite brother."

"I'm not deprived of sugar, I'm hungry; you're not my favourite brother, you're a pain and I don't have to have a reason."

"You haven't visited before." Theo pointed out. He took a slow and long sip of his water, eyes fixed on Max. His older brother's eyes danced about shiftily. "Don't say you've been busy, I know for a fact that you were out gallavanting with the still not-yet-missus."

"Alright, _fine_." Max sighed, grumbled a few cuss words. Theo put his glass down and reached for a banana. "I was... I just wanted to know if you were alright. Like..." Max's right hand absent-mindedly traced along his left forearm, over the scars. "_Alright_, alright." He concluded quietly.

"Yes." Theo said distractedly, fighting against the banana peel. Alvie had the habit of bringing him ones that did not peel easily. "Although it probably would help a lot of people if I weren't here, I think I've mostly got that out of my system now." Max frowned. Theo didn't notice, struggling with the fruit.

"Want me to do that?"

"I'm not a child, Max, I _can _do this."

"Looks like it."

"Nobody asked your opinion, shut up. Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." If there was a god of bananas, Theo wanted to find them and slap them. His banana had just exploded, splattering all over the bed sheets in a mushy and disgusting paste, leaving the skin itself floppy and slimy in his hand. "That's the sixth one this week and you're not supposed to laugh, you're supposed to come rushing to my aid."

"What are you, some damsel in distress?"

"I'm distressed, yes. Damsel... not last time I checked."

"Which was when, exactly?"

"Must I go into the details of my uneventful trips to the bathroom? I've even named all the damp patches on the ceiling."

"Isn't that a bit unsanitary?"

"Probably, but they're more worried about the mental health here, not the overall phsyical health."

"They should be."

"They overwhelm us with fruit, water and exercise considering we're perfectly capable of getting out of bed."

"So, how often is that?"

"Not that often, but I have taken a liking to boxing and the treadmill."

"How very interesting."

"Indeed." Theo agreed. He prodded the banana mush and pulled a face. "Get that nurse out there, will you?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the sour look on her face. I really do enjoy annoying here, she's such a vindictive cow."

"Perfect for a nut-house."

"Exactly what I said. The doctor didn't find me funny."

"I wonder why." Max shook his head, smiling, and left to fetch this sour-faced vindictive cow of a nurse. Theo slid from his bed to stretch his legs, padding softly about the room. He stopped at the window, peering out. A small brown bird skittered past his window, swooping and landing in a tree not far from him. Theo smiled to himself. He had always wanted to know what it would be like to be a bird, just to fly and poop on anyone that annoyed you.

The door opened again. Theo turned. Max and the sour-faced nurse- her name was Cathy- entered. Cathy was a dumpy woman in her late forties, early fifties. Kind of a modern day Trunchball in a nurse's uniform.

"Theo, I told you I don't appreicate your brother bringing bananas in." She scowled distastefully at the bedding. "I am sure I have made it very clear to tell him to stop."

"And I am sure I have made it very clear that I will happily eat bananas until the day I die for the sake of the lovely nursing staff." He winked cheekily at her. Max swivelled on his heel and left, but not before Theo had seen the laughter threatening to break out. "It's not my fault they have a habit of exploding on me though; we've had this discussion, Cathy, numerous times, and I'm sure someone as distinguished as you are would remember that." Cathy glowered, said nothing, and started clearing up the fruity bedding. "Can I go for a walk?"

"I'll have one of the nurses come down to-"

"No. With my brother."

"The banana brother?"

"No, the vampire brother." She blinked at him. Theo smiled. "Likes to suck out every little detail of my life, as sad and lifeless as it is." She looked a little relieved at that. "Can I walk with him? The nurses are too medical for my liking."

"I'll check."

"Thank you." She nodded curtly, bundled up the bedding and left. Max came back in seconds later, looking amused.

"You sound very pompous talking to her."

"It's the only way to get her to take me seriously. If I talked all gangster or... whatever, I don't really understand how the majority of teenagers talk today. What does it mean if something is 'tank'?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a teenager."

"Noted."

"I'm not _that_ old."

"You're nearly twelve years older than me."

"So? Tobias is, like, fourteen years older than you."

"Not mentally."

"Good point."

"Carrying on from that mental age point, does that make you the eldest brother?"

"Probably not."

"Oh," They both looked round, "hello." Alvie said. "I thought you would be here later."

"Change of plans." Max smiled. He saw the carrier bag in Alvie's hand. "Cathy is going to hate you. Theo has already demolished a banana today." Theo nodded proudly. "Is there not a less messy brain food he could have?"

"Probably. But Theo likes annoying Cathy."

"I do."

"How are you feeling?" Alvie asked, retrieving the bunch of bananas from the bag and placing them gently in the fruit bowl. He scrunched up the bag and bounced it off of Max's head. "With regards to smashing fruit and such."

"Oh, just grand." The door swung open. Cathy reappeared. "Can we go for a walk?" She didn't reply immediately, frowning disapprovingly at the new batch of her most hated fruit.

"Yes. But you are not to leave the hospital grounds."

"But I wanted an ice-cream."

"I'll get you one." Max assured, ruffling Theo's hair. "You might need shoes first though." Theo looked down at his bare feet. Alvie pointed out his trainers under the bed and he hurriedly tugged them on. The three of them walked neatly past Cathy, Max in front and Alvie bringing up the rear. Theo figured it was to make sure he didn't do a runner. He was tempted, but if he did make it home, his parents would only cart him back again. No matter what Alvie said about Theo recovering and being better than he had been for weeks, they just wanted to make sure everything was alright completely. Then and only then they would let him come home.

"Ooh, trees, how I've missed you."

"The trees?"

"And the sky and the grass and just _outside_. I'm bored in my room."

"Maybe if you behave and stop this serial banana killing, they might let you come home for a day or so."

"That'd be nice." Theo agreed eagerly. "There aren't any damp patches on the bathroom ceiling at home." Alvie studied him curiously. "What?"

"Yeah, Alvie. What?" Max reached past Theo and flicked his brother in the arm. "What's the face for?"

"Nothing at the moment. Let's go and get that ice-cream before Theo has a meltdown."

"I won't have a meltdown. I'm going to run instead." Theo took off instantly, sprinting away and feeling free. Max and Alvie shouted after him. Theo dutifully stuck to the hospital grounds, as he had been told, and twisted in and out of the trees, catching the odd falling leaf and laughing. He circled back and raced past them again. Max hurried after him, leaving Alvie to stand very, _very_ confused and partially amused behind them.

Max grabbed Theo by the wrist. Theo stopped instantly, breathing hard and grinning from ear to ear. "No, let me go again!" He insisted happily. "I need to run, they won't let me out again otherwise."

"Just... take it easy."

"No, I won't. I want to run!" Theo twisted his arm free and raced away. He made it about a hundred metres and then Alvie was there. Theo danced around him, laughing.

"Theo." Alvie called. Theo turned again and bounced back to his brother, throwing his arms around Alvie, pinning Alvie's arms to his sides. "Get off."

"Nope!" Max caught up then.

"It's not as bad as when they were learning to ride their bikes, I'll give you that. But gods dam... Theo, you're too fast. And suddenly strangely hyper. Should we get him an ice-cream or not?"

"I don't know."

"Yes!" Theo said at the same time, beaming. "Let's go, get my ice-cream, more running and then maybe... I don't know, some bro-time or something, whatever guys do nowadays, I don't know."

"What medication are you on again?"

"Lots." Theo nodded. "But it doesn't matter. Alvie helps." Alvie smiled at Theo.

"Ice-cream run." He decided. "I want one now too."

* * *

**Sorry if this is weird, I don't know what I'm doing right now. SORRY! **


	13. Theo not Theo

**To Guest 1- What does nsfw mean?**

**To Guest 2- The next update is now! You have your fix ^_^**

* * *

Mr. Goldenberg walked in. A quick survey of the class told him every seat was filled except one. He cast a wary eye at the Jacksons, Callum and Lilly who had been the only triplets to turn up these last few months. The chair to Lilly's left was empty, which he had grown used to, but Theo should be in today. The school had been informed by the psychiatric ward that Theo was being put on a new course; they were going to break him back into a routine by sending him to school for an hour or two a day and slowly increasing it as time progressed, considering Theo managed alright.

What Goldenberg did not expect was to find Theo lying on the floor behind his desk, his legs up against the wall with his feet propped up on the cold radiator. His eyes were fixed on the clock above the board. "Theo?" The teacher knelt beside him, touching his arm gently to draw his attention. Theo didn't seem to notice, his lips moving soundlessly.

"Um, sir?" Lilly called out tentatively. "We, uh, we have to leave him like that sometimes. The clock helps him focus."

"It does?"

"It's constant." Callum shrugged. "When he's calmed down, he'll come back."

"Sure?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Goldenberg just nodded and stepped carefully over Theo and took his seat. "Well, good morning, class. I hope you've got your homework sheets ready to hand in _all questions answered_." There were a few groans from the class. Expectly, Callum put his hand up, homework in hand.

"I tried. I got some of them, but I think I messed the last ones up."

"We'll go over them if need be."

"Thanks, sir."

"Anyone else?" Silence. "Nice to know you lot actually do learn something." There were a few weak smiles shone his way. "Pass them all forward to me, I'll mark them later. Make sure your names are on them, I hate deciphering handwriting, it's tedious." He turned to the board, nearly tripping over Theo again. "My apologies, Theo." Theo's attention didn't waver. "Now, today we are going to learn about-"

"_Fool_."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Goldenberg whipped back in surprise. Theo grinned up at him, a cold and wide grin that was part snarl and sent vicious chills stabbing down Goldenberg's spine.

"_You squander your time in this pit and for _what?" Chairs scraped against the floor at the back of the class; Lilly and Callum appeared. They tried to pull Theo to his feet, talking to him, calling his name. He swung his arm and Callum slammed against the wall. Lilly cried out and tugged on his other arm only to be thrown back, knocking Goldenberg from his feet. Theo rose, shoulders back, fists clenched at his sides. That wretched smile had vanished, replaced with a withering inferno of a look.

"Theo..." Lilly pleaded, trying to find her feet. Goldenberg did first, helping her and then Callum up. "Theo, this isn't you-"

"_Damn right it isn't, you stupid girl._" Lilly flinched. Theo's voice wasn't right. She had known that from the second he said 'fool', but she had hoped that this wasn't happening right now. Alvie had mentioned him _hearing _voices; there was no mention of him talking with another. It mixed with his own, a little higher, maybe a woman's. It was overflowing with contempt and maliciousness, matching that haunting look he wore. "_You think idiotic mortals could break me out of your brother's head? Or that _Alvie_," _he spat the name out as though it were poison, "_he could never truly stand up to me, he hasn't a chance_!"

"Theo!" Lilly called. "Theo!"

"_He can't hear you. Don't delude yourself, child. Let this one go. He has an important mission for me_." Callum jumped in then, body-slamming his brother. Theo crashed into the desk, throwing it back a few feet. Callum didn't hesitate, tackling him up and over the desk and into the first row. Students screamed and scrambled away, stacking over bags and chair legs. The two brothers wrestled and rolled across the floor, crashing into tables and seats. Theo was doing his utmost to lock his hands around Callum's throat; Callum was trying to subdue his sibling, trying to stop him, to stop whoever had spoken through him.

"Callum!" Lilly pleaded, her voice wavering with tears. "Theo! Teddy! Boys, stop fighting!" They rolled again. Somehow Theo came out on top, pressing Callum face-first into the floor with his arms tied behind his back in an iron grip. "Theo!"

"_Shut it_!" Theo snapped. He glowered at Lilly for a moment and then yanked on Callum's arms. "_There is no use fighting me. I believe I already told you that, you stupid child_. _Forget your brother, he means nothing to no-one._"

"He's my brother!" Callum growled. Theo's jaw bunched in anger and with a single, harsh motion, he snapped Callum's arm. Callum cried out. Lilly sobbed at the crack of bone and rushed forward. Theo smacked her across the jaw, sending her reeling. He stood easily, dusting his hands down. His lip was bleeding, but that seemed to be the only successful strike Callum had managed.

"_Nothing._" He repeated. "_To no-one_." He bit his bottom lip, eyes dancing menancingly. He spat a mouthful of blood on Callum, gave one final kick, bowed to the horrified class and left.

"Callum!"

"I'm OK." Callum groaned. He was a sickly grey-green, cradling his broken arm to his chest. He caught Lilly by the wrist with his good arm when she started to get up. "No."

"I have to go after him!"

"No." He insisted. "Not... not like that. Not... safe..."

"Callum-"

"No." He motioned at the class. "Sage." He croaked. Lilly bit back another sob and nodded. Sage was the better Mist manipulater out of the Jackson children; how else could they explain what happened here?

_Nothing_, Theo's conflicting voice whispered in her mind, _nothing_. _To no-one_.


	14. Theo's secrets

It had been that hard or taken that long to track Theo down. He was quite happily tearing up his street, _literally_ tearing it. Fire hydrants exploded, pipes beneath the road shot geysers metres high, sending cars and pedestrains alike flying in all directions. Percy willed the water to catch as many as he could, while Annabeth and the three eldest sons rushed forward to try and subdue Theo. They did it so easily, it was almost like Theo _wanted_ to be caught.

And then they heard the voice. Not Theo's voice, not entirely. A new voice, _two_ voices swirled together, Theo's barely audible. Percy sent Tobias off to get the other two triplets and Sage while he and Max frogmarched a scarily silent Theo inside. Under Annabeth's orders they tied him by the wrists and ankles to a chair at the dining table. Alvie put an extra one around Theo's chest, triple-knotting it behind the chair. "_Because that is really effective_." Theo taunted. Alvie ignored him.

Tobias returned with the other three twenty minutes later. Callum's arm had been splinted and hung in a sling and he was sipping nectar, still a little grey. Lilly was trembling, Sage's arm about her shoulders. Theo grinned when he saw them. "_Looks like we're all here then._"

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"_Wouldn't you like to know_?"

"That's why she asked, you fu-"

"Max." Percy waved him down.

"_That's it, keep your temper. Not that that will help any of you or Theo, little boy._" Max's fingers dug into the table. Theo's frosty grin tilted upward in triumph. "_How's the arm, dear brother_?"

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded. Callum retold the story, taking his seat. Lilly and Sage sat to his right and Tobias to his left, next to Max. "So, there was nothing before to warrant this?"

"No."

"_Oh, plenty of things_." Theo answered at the same time, looking very pleased with himself. "_Want to know what_?_ I've got something for each of you_! _Mmm, where to start... how about you, Max_? _You don't have the most secrets, but some of them are quite interesting. Like, how you bit Tobias- twice- and nearly killed him." _Max looked stricken, eyes wide. Tobias didn't react. Their parents stared at them, silently demanding answers. "_Oh, they won't tell you. Tobias promised he wouldn't and you know what he's like with those promises. Unfortunately, you haven't broken any promises for me to pick up on. That's unfair, why are you so unfair?_" Tobias tilted his chin up, defiant. "_Yes, yes, whatever._" Theo turned to Callum. "_Yes, you were good. How's Megan_?"

"Megan?"

"_And not just Megan. Dinner too, right, dear brother_?" Callum growled, the grey of his eyes deepening to the deep purple of a night sky's. "_Temper, temper. Lilly, don't think I've forgotten you. You've forgotten quite a lot, sister, quite a lot indeed._"

"Don't." Percy warned, hand in his pocket.

"_Ah, Riptide. It's been a while since I've faced that sword, a while more than you've ever existed, Percy Jackson. But you know it's history. A shame, I'd have quite liked to go into detail about that. But you wouldn't draw it on your own _son_, would you_?_ Shame on you, Percy Jackson, shame on you._"

"Who _are_ you?" Annabeth smacked her fists on the table.

"_Daughter of Athena... I haven't interacted with any of Athena's children for a very long time. I've missed their wit and how desperate they'll get to outsmart any situation._"

"You're possessing my son! Let him go!"

"_No. I still have many secrets to share, much chaos to spread. You saw outside- isn't it beautiful_?" Annabeth and Percy shared a look. Percy now had his pen in his hand, twisting the pen cap uncertainly. "_Sage... ah, now you're a clever girl. Boring though, no interesting secrets to bring to light. They all know about Tyler already, how it all happened. Maybe next time you shall have something mildly amusing. And Alvie! Best 'til last!" _Alvie clenched his jaw. "_Don't try any of your magic on me, young sorcerer. I know all your little tricks and have rebuilt Theo's defense system against you. There is no chance for you to break through, not unless I let you_."

"You don't know all my tricks."

"_No, but I do know all your treats. What was his name, Alvie? Ben? Benjamin Jay Paulson. Now there was a fine man, he was _brilliant_ in ruining things. Why did you have to put a stop to it? That was so inconsiderate of you. How you disposed of him though, _that_ was good. I'd applaud you, but-" _He waved his hands from where they were strapped down. _"Anyway, this lot don't know about him, do they? Or your group of friends? No? Aaah, _finally_. Some juicy gossip just for me! Now why weren't you this nice earlier, huh?_"

"Alvie, what's he talking about?" Alvie didn't answer, tracing a pattern on the table. "Alvie." Percy persisted. "What did you do, what does he mean _disposed of_?" Alvie still said nothing.

"_He's doing one of his little tricks, look!_" Theo cackled, leaning as far forward as he could to see what the psychic was doing. "_I've been waiting for this_!"

"Wait no longer." Alvie growled. His fingers splayed over what he had drawn, which started to glow. He threw up both hands, keeping one pushed against Theo and snapping the other back, like readying a ball to pitch in baseball. There was a blinding flash of light, Theo cried out and then- "Eris, goddess of discord." Alvie announced. Theo slumped in his chair, held up only by the straps keeping him in place. Lilly jumped up to check on him. "That promise you made Theo make- forget it."

"Oh, but he swore on the River Styx!" It was the voice, minus Theo's, coming from a glowing image of a dark haired, pale skinned woman floating about the table. "I can't forget that!"

"He won't do it."

"To what forfeit?"

"To no forfeit. You are to never come back here or have any contact with our family. Not matter which form you take or use, I banish you from here."

"Now, Alvie, you can't-" Alvie's eyes blazed white. Energy sparked along his arms, crackling from his fingers. He made no motion. Eris disappeared, her malicious cackle lingering for a moment.

"How did you-? What-? Alvie-?" Percy sank into his seat and put his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Tobias asked worriedly.

"What just _happened_?" Theo stirred.

"Teddy!" Lilly beamed. He groaned, wincing at the sudden burst of loud noise. Lilly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Theo, are you OK?" She whispered. He tried to lift his hands. Finding them trapped, he started fighting, panic tearing through his chest. "Hey! Hey, it's OK!" Lilly and Annabeth hurriedly untied him. Theo sprang to his feet, took two steps away and collapsed.

"Alvie, I want answers!" Percy demanded hotly. Alvie, blood pouring from his eyes and nose, stared blearily at his father. "Now, Alvie! What the hell just happened?"

"Eris had made Theo promise to kill Lilly and frame Callum."

"_What_?"

"She knew Max has an extra soft spot for Lilly, so if Callum was proven guilty, it would kick start the a fight between him and Max- werewolf and vampire."

"And this Ben guy? Your friends? Max, you bit Tobias! Twice!"

"Percy, calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Dad." Sage said, rising. "I get you're freaking out; we all are. But you're usually the level-headed one. Take a deep breath and try again." Percy blinked at her. "Dad." Sage repeated insistently. "Deep breath, with me. In," She inhaled. Percy did too. "Out." She breathed out. Percy huffed. "Close enough."

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth rested a hand on his shoulder. "You OK?"

"Just... a lot of really... _weird_ information in a... a short space of time. Max, you first. What happened? Why'd you bite Tobias?" Max looked ready to hurl.

"The first time was an accident." Tobias cut in. "He was in a right state as it was and he must have been hungry. He didn't mean to bite me, it just happened. The second time, I... I kind of force him into it. He was starving himself, I _had_ to make him."

"And that's it?" Max and Tobias nodded. Percy sighed. "OK, Alvie. Ben. Friends. Talk. Now. And don't say you can't because of top secret stuff or prophecies or... _whatever_, I don't care. Just tell us." Alvie scratched at his chin hesitantly, gnawing at his bottom lip. "Alvie." Percy warned. "_Now_."

"It's... complicated."

"Un-complicate it." Percy ordered. Alvie sighed.

"Ben was... well, he was working for Eris, but he didn't know it. And neither did... those friends of mine."

"Who are...?" Annabeth prompted, rolling her hand to try and persuade him to continue.

"Uh..."

"This isn't talking, Alvie, hurry up."

"Percy, patience."

* * *

**And now you're going to have to wait too! Mwhahahahaha! :D **


	15. Theo awakens

**Sorry for not updating this in forever, I had to refine my ideas :D**

* * *

"Theo... Theooooo... Theeeeeeoooooo..."

"No..."

"Yeeessss... it is I, your favourite older brother..."

"Alvie?"

"You buttface. _Tobias_!"

"Oh... go away."

"No. WAKE UP!" Theo startled. He could hear his mother shouting distantly at Tobias, who laughed and grinned at him. "She's going to kill me later, but..." He shrugged. "How are you feeling?" Theo stifled a yawn, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Like some idiot woke me up unnecessarily."

"It was completely necessary." Tobias ruffled Theo's hair. "No, you stay awake. We have some talking to do." Theo mumbled unintelligibly and pulled his pillow over his face. Tobias wrestled it from him, swatting him with it when he tried to get it back. "Listen up, buttface. From one older brother to another, you did good." Theo blinked at him blearily, still half-asleep. Tobias bundled the pillow against his stomach, folding his arms over it and smiling at his baby brother. "You might not be feeling it now, but when this has all blown over, you'll feel great, trust me."

"What?"

"I have one question though."

"Do tell." Theo grumbled.

"How were you going to frame Callum? Set a rabid dog on Lilly or something?" Theo winced. "I know, I know, bad Tobias-" Tobias smacked the back of his hand, "but it was just annoying me. That Eris lady was all 'yeah, I have a brilliant plan' and she didn't. Not really. There were very many flaws in it and oh my gods I sound like my mother. Help me!"

"No."

"Bastard."

"That makes you a bastard too."

"No... shut up, Theo, no-one asked you."

"Can I go back to sleep then?"

"No."

"Buttface."

"You can't call me that!"

"Aaah, I forgot it was copyright of Tobias. How silly of me." Tobias wrinkled his nose at Theo. "Dearest brother, please settle your facial expressions. I never realised you could look more unpleasant."

"Says you."

"I was awoken for no real reason, my beauty sleep is unfulfilled. I suggest you try hibernation."

"I'm came in to see if you were feeling OK and I'm just being abused."

"Now you know I'm OK." Tobias studied Theo carefully. "You may stare at me all you like; you shall never achieve my good looks."

"Teddy! You're awake!" Before Theo had even turned, there was a mass of blonde curls and a flowery scent overwhelming him. Then another on his right, bringing the scent of the ocean and Lynx shower gel.

"'Bout time, bro." Callum laughed. Theo pushed Lilly's tangled hair from his face, spitting out a few strands. Callum grinned at him. Lilly clung to him like a little koala, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Theo frowned at Callum's sling. "Ah, yeah." Callum said upon noticing this. "Well, long story short, Eris-"

"Wait..." Tobias had mentioned Eris too, but it hadn't clicked then. Now it did. "What happened? Eris, she- what did she do?" They explained gently, Lilly letting go in case his claustrophobia kicked in. She kept hold of his hand though, touching his cheek with the lightest of fingertips whenever he looked ready to bail. "Alvie _banished_ her? _How_?" Tobias and Callum hunched their shoulders; Lilly gnawed at her bottom lip, uncertain. "I need to get up."

"You should rest-" Lilly started.

"_I need to get up_." Theo repeated sternly, glaring at them. Lilly paled, but helped him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily, refusing their help, and stumbled to the bedroom door. He made it to the landing before he had to stop, leaning on the banister and breathing deeply.

"Theo!" Annabeth beamed. She and Percy hurried up the stairs. "Oh, look at you." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears and she embraced him gingerly. Theo tensed at first and then let himself relax. "Theo, why did you make that promise? We could have helped."

"She was going to kill all of you. The Valdezs too." Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks, her hold on her son increasing protectively. "And everyone else... Zhangs, Graces, Chases-"

"Theo, look at me." Percy leant down to be eye level with his son. Theo reached out a trembling hand and Percy took it, smiling a warm and promising smile. "It's OK-"

"I thought I could find another way-"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Theo, you didn't let anyone get hurt. Aside from you. And as proud as I am of you right now, you don't have to keep putting on a brave face. We know what happened now and we can help."

"Eris-"

"Can take a running jump." Annabeth declared firmly. "No-one messes with us and gets away with it." She smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Let's just focus on making you better for now. The Eris situation can wait, whether she likes it or not."


	16. Theo's guest

**Apologies for not updating in forever! I got side-tracked by my HTTYD fic again, SORRY! ^_^**

* * *

Annabeth shouted for Percy to get the door, hands covered in flour and cooking dough. Percy called back that he was in the shower. "Theo, get the door!" Annabeth juggled the tray of cookies, hooking her foot under the handle of the oven door. She saw Theo pass the kitchen door from the corner of her eye. Seconds later, the chain rattled and the door creaked open. "Need to oil those hinges." She muttered to herself. "Who's at the door, Theo?"

Danielle Giovanni stood on their doorstep, beaming and waving enthusiastically.

"Hello!" She puffed a dark curl from her blue eyes and grinned cheekily. "Callum and Lilly said you were, like, _mostly_ OK now, so I figured I'd come over and say hi. Oooh, do I smell cookies? Mmm..." She sniffed the air hungrily. "I love me a good cookie."

"Don't just stand there, Theo, invite her in." Annabeth scolded lightly. Theo stood to one side and held his arm to the side. Danielle bounced in.

"This is _so_ not what I imagined your house to be." She grabbed Annabeth's hand in both of hers, ignoring the cookie mix. "Hello! I'm Danielle Giovanni. You must be Mrs. Jackson, Theo has your eyes, they're _gorgeous_." Annabeth laughed and thanked her. Danielle let her hand go and started eating the mix from her fingers.

"Theo, how come I've not known about Miss Giovanni before?" Theo shrugged. "Honestly, you boys. Make yourself at home, Danielle. Cookies will be a while. Theo, why don't you put a film or something on?" Theo hunched his shoulders. Annabeth rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

"So, how _are_ you feeling, _mio amico_? And don't shrug your shoulders, speak to me."

"You move your hands alot." Danielle examined her hands. Theo waved his around to demonstrate, nearly knocking his own head off. Danielle laughed, copying him. "This is our second conversation. Are you plotting something?"

"Do I look like someone to plot something?"

"Mmm, let me just read your mind and determine that as... a stupid question."

"Ah. Callum was right. I must beware the sass." Theo moved back to his comfy spot on the sofa, scooping up the remote and channel flicking again. "I get the feeling you don't want me here."

"It doesn't bother me. Stay if you want. Mom makes nice cookies."

"I heard cookies and there is someone here, I should get dressed." Percy disappeared back upstairs, wrapped in a towel only.

"Is that your dad?" Theo nodded, settling on Tom and Jerry. Danielle picked up one of the cushions and hugged it. "I love your home. It's just so... _homely_."

"Really now?"

"You know, it's got that lived in feel."

"I wonder why." Danielle made a face at him. "Callum told you to beware." He reminded her monotonously. "Not my fault I'm apparently full of this sass business." He stifled a yawn, slouching and rubbing at his eyes with one hand. Danielle watched him worriedly. "What? Can't a guy be tired?"

"You don't look tired, Theo, you look ill."

"Welcome to my life, Miss Giovanni. It's a time share. Insanity gets me Monday through to Thursday, Chronic Sleepiness gets me Friday and Saturday and Intense Anxiety gets me on Sunday, only to roll over into the next week of Complete Self Hatred."

"Oooh, why would you hate yourself? You're a nice guy!"

"We've had two conversations, literally spending no more than half an hour together. You don't know me."

"I figure you're a more mature and level-headed version of Callum with numerous layers, some you like to keep hidden because you don't know how others will react and you don't want anyone hurt or upset as a consequence." Theo blinked at her. Percy's laughter startled him.

"Ah, she's got you pegged, Theo."

"Square peg." Theo decided shortly. "Round hole. Keep trying, Giovanni."

"I'll get those layers."

"Mmm." He hummed disinterestedly, focus back on the TV.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm tired and I can't think of the idea I had earlier right now. I'll try and work on more PJO stories, but I can't make any promises. I quite enjoy writing HTTYD :D **


	17. Theo visits Max

"I think Danielle likes you." Callum hissed.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because Lilly will go ballistic if we're talking about this behind her back."

"Fair enough." Theo did a quick check for his sister and looked back at his brother. "What's Danielle doing?" Callum shrugged. "Yeah, that's so helpful."

"Well, she's asked for your number and keeps asking after you and trying to get us to set you up, basically." Theo shook his head. "You don't like her?"

"I barely know her. Look, the very short time we've actually said words to each other barely gives me any idea what she is like; therefore, no. I do not like her in the way you were suggesting, but I guess I could handle her as a mere acquaintance." Callum didn't look too pleased with this, rubbing at his throat anxiously. "What's wrong?" Callum grimaced. "Ah. Has she done the whole 'get him or die' thing?" His brother nodded. "So silver isn't your only weakness, huh? I must write this down for future plans."

"What future plans?" Callum asked warily.

"That's none of your business."

"It is if I'm involved in them."

"Not necessarily." Theo examined his fingernails. "Can we talk out of a whisper now?" Callum didn't reply, so Theo took that as a yes. "Get me food."

"Do my homework."

"Get a job."

"Get a life."

"Get out."

"Boys!" Lilly scolded, dumping her school books on the coffee table. "Really?" She planted her fists on her hips and stared them both out. "Honestly, such children."

"Such immature."

"Such delicate." Theo agreed, shooting a pointed look towards Lilly. Callum sniggered and then did his best to look contrite at Lilly's frown. "Dear sister, stop pulling that face. You'll get wrinkles. Such wrinkles." He added, Callum's contained laughter doubling him over. Theo chewed on his thumbnail, eyeing the pile of school books. "Ah. Fodder for my arson plan, how kind of you."

"Theo."

"Tis I."

"What are you doing?"

"Frowning upon life and American society." Lilly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now I am contemplating how far I can get before you try to strangle me." He paused, considering his chewed nail. "Or how long it will take for you to draw Sage from whatever fictional realm she currently dwells within to strangle me for you because we all know you loathe physical combat."

"You're doing it again." Callum said.

"Doing what?"

"The robot talk."

"Come again?"

"He means," Lilly elaborated, "that you start talking differently, more formally, when you're avoiding something. So, what are you avoiding?" Theo lifted his shoulders a fraction, not bothered with shrugging probably. Lilly and Callum shared looks, Callum cracking his knuckles against his leg, Lilly curling a lock of hair around her finger.

"See, now you're _both_ avoiding something." Their eyes flicked to him and stayed, their gazes intense and heavy. Theo sighed as though it were obvious. "You start playing with your hair when you're not sure what to do and you crack your knuckles or drum your fingers instead." His expression hardened. "Just tell me what it is, stop treating me like I'm _fragile_."

"Teddy-" Lilly started, her voice failing. Theo looked to Callum, who didn't meet his eyes, and muttered something in Ancient Greek. He rose, dusting himself down. "Where are you going?" Lilly squeaked.

"For a walk."

"But Mom said you-"

"I don't care. I'm going for a walk."

"We'll come with you."

"_Alone_." Theo finished, sauntering off. His siblings called after him, Callum ordering him to get back here right now, _don't make me chop your legs off_! Theo paid them no attention, pulling on his trainers and slamming the door behind him. He got to the lift just as Callum ran out. Theo punched the button repeatedly as Callum hurried towards him. The ding sounded and the doors slid open. Theo stepped in and Callum stood between the doors so they wouldn't shut. "You are _not_ going _anywhere_."

"Ah, yes. I forgot you were in charge of me."

"Mom and Dad said-"

"To stay at Lou's and be a good little boy in case any rampant goddesses decide to inhabit my mind again, yes, I do know." Theo leant forward, glaring. "There is only so much of one place I can take, Callum. So, _you_ go back and leave me _alone_." Theo shoved him and the doors clanged shut before Callum regained his balance. Still angry, Theo punched the metal door, leaving a scarlet stain behind. He hit out again with the same hand and then once more, the flat of his hand striking the bloody surface. Pain throbbed through his hand, blood dribbling from vicious grazes and splits.

Another ding and the doors opened. He stalked out. His aunt and uncle were out, shopping. Elsie and Alokia were working. Lilly and Callum had turned up as Leo and Louisa left. The idea had been for them to keep him there. Theo knew how to get around them.

Callum arrived in the lobby too late. The other lift had been out of order so he had had to use the stairs. He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't catch his brother. Theo had left a minute before he had arrived. Callum ran outside; there was no sign of Theo anywhere. He asked a few people if they had seen someone like him. No-one had.

* * *

"Hold on!" Max called. "Lexi, stop it." The doorbell rang again and then someone started hitting the door. "I said hold on!"

"I've got it." Ava said, wiping her hands on her T-shirt, smearing water and suds. "Oh. Hello Theo. How are-?" Theo barged past her. "Rude." Ava growled, whacking the door shut. Theo ignored her, grabbing his brother by the arm and hauling him into the back room, the would-be office if they actually had use of an office.

"Hey, no." Max wrenched his arm free. "Go and say sorry to Ava." He ordered. Theo glowered. "_Now_, Theo." Theo didn't leave, groaning in frustration and pulling on his hair. Max saw the crimson-brown stains on his right hand, prying both away. "What did you _do_? Have you been fighting?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It doesn't matter. I need your help."

"With what?" Max asked carefully, moving to the cluttered and misused desk, retrieving a first aid kit from the drawer. Theo didn't answer outright, letting Max clean and bandage his injury. Max should have used nectar, but after a near 'accident', Theo was not allowed any godly food or drink. "Theo, what is it?"

"You've had someone in your head, made you do things you didn't want to. How'd you cope?"

"Badly." Max winced.

"Alcohol." Theo translated.

"Don't you think about it." Max instructed darkly. "I forbid you."

"Who are you, my mother?" Theo snatched his hand away. "I asked for advice, not your permission." Max's eyes roamed Theo's face, trying to glean something other than anger. "She's not talking, but I can still feel her. It's... it's like she's watching me."

"She _is _a goddess." Max reminded him.

"Mmm, that's new to me, do tell."

"Alvie banished her."

"She _is _a goddess." Theo said in a gruff mimic of Max. Max felt his temper spark, counting to ten silently. There was no point flying off the handle if Theo was at the end of his tether. "You _can't_ banish a goddess. Maybe part of her or whatever, but not the full bloody thing. She's hovering around, she's leaving little presents for me, little reminders..."

"Why did you come to me? Why not Tobias or Alvie?"

"Because they'll just pat me on the head and give me a load of flannel about how everything will be hunky dory, don't you worry, Theo, we're here for you, we'll sort it, no more nightmares, don't worry!"

"We're your brothers, of course we're here for you." Theo stamped his foot in frustration.

"You're missing the point! There's nothing to worry about, there's everything to worry about, she's not there, she is there, I ask for help, I get false promises, I tell the truth, people lock me up and throw away the key! I am not _fragile_, I'm not a bomb about to go off at any second! I don't need lies and waffle, I need someone to get her out of my head!" Theo started tugging sharply on his hair again. Max hastily removed his hands and held them together firmly. Theo struggled, kicking at him. "You should know!" He accused heatedly. "You should know what it's like! Not to be able to do anything right! Not a thought to call your own, not an action of your own doing!" The fight drained from Theo as quickly as it had started and he crumpled. Max knelt and drew his little brother to him, shushing him gently. "I don't know what to do..." Theo admitted, his voice trembling. "I just want her gone... I should have found a way around that stupid promise... I just needed more time..."

"Theo, I know." Max said soothingly. "I know what's that like." He rested his chin on Theo's head. Theo's fingers brushed along Max's forearm, over the old and numerous criss-crossing scars. "Promise me one thing." The older brother pleaded in a barely audible tone. Theo nodded against his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid like I did, please." Another nod. "I mean it, Theo. I'd never live with myself if something happened because you copied me." Max held him firmer.

"Can't breathe. Vampire strength. Crushing my internal organs." Max loosened his hold, smiling apologetically. Theo gasped, feeling his ribs to check for breakages. "Promise." He wheezed. Max held up his hand, little finger out. Theo looked him over before obliging. "What do I do?"

"Well, this promise. How were you going to frame Callum? I heard Tobias ask you," Max added quickly as Theo flinched, "and you never answered. We've all thought it over and, unless you got a large rabid dog, there's no way you could have done it."

"I could have."

"What? Bite Lilly yourself?" Theo hunched his shoulders. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it?"

"To an extent." Max sighed. "Can we change the subject?"

"Fine. Who's Danielle?"

"Oh gods... not you too!" Max smiled. "OK, tell Tobias, Alvie, Sage, whoever, there is _nothing_ between Danielle and me, there never will be."

"Never will be? Why?"

"Because I couldn't care less!" Max's smile faltered into a questioning look.

"Couldn't care less about girls? Are you gay?"

"No."

"Bi?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but I don't care about... either." Theo bit his lip. "Is that normal?" Max shrugged.

"Maybe for some people." He ruffled Theo's hair. "Besides, even if you did like someone, boy or girl, it wouldn't have to be a huge deal. You're only fifteen."

"I'm sixteen soon."

"Next week, I know. Such a big boy!" Max praised teasingly. "Still our little baby though!"

"I regret coming here."

"You should. Big brothers are designed to humiliate you." Theo just hummed. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Home home. Not Lou's. I'm bored there." Max nodded understandably. "Thanks for not giving me a load of waffle." Max smiled. "Next time though, if I say change the subject, don't start wittering on about whatever Lilly's told you. About ninety percent of it is madness."

"Women."

"Sisters."


	18. Theo and Danielle- NOT A SHIP

Theo was fed up. No matter how blunt, sarcastic or harsh he was, Danielle made the point of turning up with Callum and Lilly every day after school, bearing baked Italian treats that Theo later gave to his father. Lilly lectured him without fail, telling him it was nice of Danielle to visit and to bring him food, so the least he could do was show some interest in what she was saying, be polite and grateful. Theo just nodded and muttered something about trying harder tomorrow, but his behaviour never changed. Not that Danielle noticed. She found Theo's stoic attitude and tone hilarious, teasing him and constructing theories- or Theo-ries- that he was part robot or heartless, like an evil queen had cut out his heart, leaving a corroding black abyss behind. She was very imaginative. And very talkative. She liked fairy tales, or at least the dark tales and ideas clustered behind them all. "Like, Peter Pan was an angel of death and the Lost Boys are boys who died and he took them to Neverland, a.k.a Heaven. Cool, huh?"

"Thrilling." Theo said flatly, flicking the television channels disheartedly.

"Theo, homework."

"No thank you."

"_Theodore_." His mother's voice warned. Theo switched the TV off and slumped further in his seat. Lilly dumped the pile of homework and textbooks in his lap, holding out a pen to him. Theo stared at it, disgusted. He heard Annabeth tut disapprovingly and she appeared beside Lilly, arms folded. Theo copied and mimicked her stern expression. "Percy!" She yelled. Percy leant through the kitchen door, half-eaten blue cookie in hand. "Tell your son."

"Tell him what?"

"His homework."

"Ah. Theo, do your homework or I'll hide the power leads to the TV and cut your allowance." Annabeth waved her hand towards the ceiling. Percy thought for a moment. "And I'll take your chargers too." Another motion from his wife. Percy bit his lip. "And your phone?"

"Ugh," Annabeth's shoulders slumped, "you _will_ take his phone, don't make it sound like a question."

"Bit harsh." Percy said quietly, finishing the cookie. "Besides, he'll have it done in a couple of hours. Good job they got your smarts."

"Yes, but the boys have your procrastinating nature."

"Weeeeellll..." Percy shrugged. "Lilly and Sage will keep them on track." And with that, he vanished back into the kitchen. Theo heard the rattle of the cookie jar and Annabeth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I want that all done by the time dinner is ready, yes?" Theo flicked the pages of the top book- Classical Civilisations.

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Danielle butted in cheerily. "We could do it together, it'll be fun."

"What are you on?"

"What?"

"_Homework_ is not _fun_."

"Not with that attitude it's not."

"It's not fun with any _attitude_."

"Theodore." Annabeth hissed. "Lilly, sit with him. Where's the other one? No, Callum! We've talked about that!" Callum still slid down the banister, grinning. Annabeth threw up her hands and went to strangle her husband for producing such sons.

Theo did as little homework as he could. Lilly, Sage and Danielle tried to get him to do more, but he drew a lighter and held a sheet over the small flame. "OK, OK. Don't do more then. Where did you even get the lighter?" Sage frowned. Theo shrugged. "Please tell me you're not pyromaniac."

"If the school burns down, it's not my fault." Theo replied monotonously, sliding the lighter back into his pocket. "Don't give me that look. I'm the most normal of your brothers, remember?" Sage wrinkled her nose and lifted a shoulder. "Thank you." Theo untidily shoved his books and papers into his bag and threw it aside. "Back to channel surfing." Callum swiped the remote before Theo got it. "Oh no. What ever shall I do?"

"You could stop the robot voice for a start." Callum muttered.

"No he can't." Danielle whispered behind her hand, pretending Theo couldn't hear her. "He's secretly a robot, sent by the government to infilitrate the human races, spying on us and learning our behaviour. Soon enough, robots will take over the world." Callum blinked at her.

"You're weird. I like you." They high-fived. Sage left. Lilly immersed herself in a book. Theo got up. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"But dinner's almost ready." Callum reminded him.

"Not hungry." Theo shuffled to the door, tugging his jacket from the hook.

"Theo, wait-" Callum rose. Theo stomped his trainers on and looked back questioningly at his brother. "I'll come with you." Theo shook his head. "But-" Danielle got to her feet too, resting a hand on Callum's shoulder. "What?"

"I'll go."

"No." Theo said instantly. "I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself, thank you."

"I'm coming with you."

"And why do you think I'll pick you over my brother?" Theo opened the door ands stalked out. He stomped down the steps, pulling up his hood and sighing. Why did his family insist on watching him twenty-four/seven? He could handle himself. OK, maybe he did have a wobbly moment every now and then, but it wasn't anything to fret over. All he had to do was sit quietly in a dimly lit room with a blanket over his head and he was alright in a little while.

"Theo!" He kept walking. "Theo!" Someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn.

"Giovanni."

"Jackson."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." He shook her hand off a little too harshly. She wrung her hands, chewing her lip. "Look, you just seemed a bit... _tense_ back there and..." She continued to talk. Theo didn't really pay attention, distracted by the constant motion of her hands as she spoke. It was only when she snapped her fingers in his face did he realise she had asked him a question. "Do you want to keep walking?" He nodded absently. She fell in step alongside him, still jabbering away. Theo nodded every now and then and made noises of agreement until she cottoned on. "Do you even want to talk to me?"

"I did say to stay. You never listen." He checked his pockets, finding his squashed box of cigarettes and lighter. He lit up.

"You're stressing."

"Am not."

"I know you smoke to relax."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Theo just grunted. "Don't you take that tone with me." She warned. He eyed her sidelong. "Or that look. I will whip your ass faster than you can beg for mercy."

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hunched his shoulders, blowing smoke. "What, you think 'cos I'm a girl, I can't fight?"

"No." When she scoffed disbelievingly, he sighed. Flicking ash, he said, "After all these nights you've spent with my family, I'm sure you would have realised that the women of the household and other various familial households have the upper hand in most situations, completely demolishing stereotypes for their gender and views on women being all flowery and delicate."

"Not all women are flowerly and delicate."

"Not all women are blood-thirsty, violent lunatics with cold iron grips on their male counterparts."

"We're not like that."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I forgot how vast your intelligence on women is. Do tell, which is the better gender?" Theo shrugged. "No, I want an answer." He shook his head, drawing on his cigarette. "Why?"

"Because I've had the lecture of how women are better than men for as long as I can remember. Yes, you may carry children for months on end and then the whole birthing thing; the monthly situation you lot have; the amount of times you've been pushed aside because of society's unwanted, but persistent views that women employees are less capable than men considering they lack the physical strength for some jobs or the demanding aura often given by those higher up in authority. Quite frankly, women _and_ men are who they make themselves to be. I wouldn't care if a man decided he wanted to be a woman or viceaversa, it's their own choice and people should learn to accept it. If a woman runs a business, good for her. If a man runs a business, good for him. If a woman has a child, gods bless her soul and sanity. If a man has a child- not physically of course, men can't carry children, they're just around to help... make it. Gods bless his soul and sanity." He dropped his dying cigarette and crushed it underfoot. "I am never having kids."

"Big family put you off?"

"Something like that."

"Do you really mean all that?"

"Mm?"

"What you just said. About men and women are... are who they make themselves be."

"I was going to say something sarcastic, but it probably won't be approriate either, so yes. Yes I did." She blinked at him. "What?" Danielle smiled. "You're freaking me out, what are you doing?"

"You _do_ have feelings."

"That or I'm pre-programmed to say whatever is best for the current situation for a specific kind of person."

"Now you're doing the robot thing. You can't blame me."

"I will blame you anyway."


	19. Theo and his mother

**I'm going to say this before I forget to put it at the end- I'm away Monday to Friday next week, so no updates. I'm sorry! I'll post what I can now and hopefully it's not poopie. Like, big poopie, I'm running on two hours of sleep and ill. On the bright side, I may be getting my copy of Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes tomorrow, so yay!**

* * *

"Come back to school."

"No."

"You can't stay at home forever."

"I don't intend to." Danielle brightened at that. Theo shot down her idea. "I intend to be a bum and live off the land." She groaned in defeat, rolling her eyes. Apparently that was something people did often around the Jackson men. Why, Theo had no idea. He didn't necessarily care either, but hey. It was quite fun seeing her blood pressure rise.

"What if you did an odd day a week or something?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have a reason to be off school, do you seriously think I'm going to drop that and go _back_? _You_ need the psychiatrist, Giovanni, not me." She hummed in disbelief. Theo ignored her. "Why are you here? This is the fifty-second night in a row, weekends not included."

"You've been counting?"

"I've become so bored, I have resorted to the merest sources of entertainment. Yes, that includes you." She pouted and folded her arms. Theo channel-flicked. "Pull faces all you like, Giovanni. When the wind changes, it'll stay like that. Might be an improvement, you never know."

"You don't have to be so harsh, you know."

"Is that so?"

"You only say unkind things about other people as a defense mechanism." Theo lowered the remote slightly and watched her from the corner of his eye. "You know it's true. If you're horrible to people around you, they'll leave you alone, leaving you in the isolation that you crave that is also unhealthy for you."

"What am I, a _Sim_? I'm quite happy in my craved isolation. Now, if you don't mind, I want to watch TV and pretend that the world doesn't exist for the next forty-five minutes."

"You're running from your problems." But Theo had stopped listening. Danielle sighed and got up. She found his parents in the kitchen, Percy hastily pulling a saucepan of burning cheese sauce from the hob and dumping it in the sink. He flicked on the cold tap and held his hands beneath it, sighing in relief. "Everything OK?" Danielle asked. Percy looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Annabeth was rummaging in the cupboards.

"Dinner may be a little late."

"Can I help with anything?"

"How's Theo doing?" Annabeth asked, depositing cans of beans and vegetables on the counter. Danielle hunched her shoulders. Annabeth half-turned to look at her when she said nothing, a can in each hand. "Huh. That bad?" Danielle nodded. "Percy, I told you he wasn't getting any better."

"He'll be fine." Percy insisted. He nodded, more to himself than them. "He'll be fine." He repeated quietly. Annabeth bit her lip and started examining the tins. Seconds later, she put them down and went to see her son. Theo was lying on the sofa, his feet propped up on the back of it, crossed at the ankles, with his head on the arm. One hand rested on his chest while the other operated the control lazily.

"Theo." He tipped his head back, his hair falling up from his forehead. "What are you doing?" He raised a brow. "Did you say something to Danielle?"

"That is how conversation works, Mom."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Enlighten me."

"She seems upset."

"Does she now?" Theo sat up, tossing the remote to the over end of the sofa. "What do you want me to do? Buy her some flowers? Produce a diamond from my-"

"_Theodore_!" He fell silent, shoulders hunching. "She is your friend. Or at least she's trying to be. Stop pushing people away. A friend will do you some good and someone like Danielle, who is willing to be there for you and is very nice, is someone you need around." Theo said nothing, rising and stretching. Annabeth waited. He glanced her way a couple of times, running his hands through his hair. "What's going on, Theo?" He struggled for words, eventually shrugging and waving his hands hopelessly in the air before him.

"I don't know." He admitted, meeting her eye then. "It's... it's just one big mess and... I don't know." Theo shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Take a little at a time. Here, sit down." Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and kindly directed him to the table. He immediately took up the pack of cards they often left there for after-dinner games, shuffling them distractedly. "Right, try and think of one thing that's bothering you, unscramble the mess." Theo stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "How's the homework going?"

"Adequately."

"Do you need help with any of it?"

"Probably."

"Like what?" His brow knitted together. "It's OK to ask for help, Theo. I'd have thought you'd know that growing up in this family." He started sorting the cards into two piles and then flipped them back together. Annabeth watched him. Percy would be asking Danielle questions in the kitchen about Theo's attitude, seeing as Theo was a little more open- brunt and open- with her, simply because she wasn't family.

When his card tower fell in its early foundations, he sighed.

"Mom. Do you ever feel like that no matter what you do, it's never good enough? Like there's someone watching you every moment of your life, judging you, judging you personally, judging you with others." He paused, restacking the playing cards. "No matter what you try, how hard you try, it's just... never right. It never works. Someone always ends up on the recieving end, even if it's not intentional. Sometimes it's you, sometimes it's them. Sometimes it's just a general thing and it can set you back miles. You think you're OK, in reality you're not." He stopped again, tapping the cards on the table to straighten the pile. Annabeth leant forward, covering his hands with hers. He froze.

"What are you getting at, Theo?"

"I don't fit. Anywhere. I'm living some void life, looking in from the outside. Everything goes on around me and I just... I shut down. I can't handle that, I can't handle... I just... I can't..." He grimaced, eyes gleaming miserably. He bowed his head, eyes firmly closed. Annabeth sat patiently, not letting go his hands. When he looked back up, following the deep breathing he was often told to do, Annabeth saw the monotony settle once more into his features. He was pulling away again, _shutting down_. His hands curled into fists beneath hers and he sat up a little straighter. "I tell myself I'll manage. And I will. I do."

"You're bottling it, Theo. Don't do that." His jaw clenched stubbornly, reminding her oh-so-much of his father. She touched his cheek gently. "Theo, sweetheart, it's OK to have feelings, it's OK to feel like you don't fit, to not be able to handle some things. That's just part of growing up. And we are here to _help _you in anyway we can. Please don't keep things shut away, it won't do any good in the long run."

"Mom. This isn't growing up. This is the aftermath of a deranged goddess ripping apart my mind and the half-finished job Alvie's done of putting it back."

"Or you could be blatantly honest." Annabeth sighed. "OK, fine. Let's just say for argument's sake that one day it'll all come crashing down. You'll melt into a nervous breakdown. Everyone around you will think it's over some little thing that wouldn't really have any significance, maybe your pen stops working or you can't find your wallet. All those little things will build up and they will swamp you, Theo. You'll be buried under them, they'll consume you. You'll crack in front of everyone, a violent, nervous breakdown. Someone might get hurt. Last time it was Callum. Another time it was a doctor. Both times, it was someone trying to help you. The main person who gets hurt, though, is you. You're not doing yourself any favours-"

"_Mom_. I get it." He pushed back from the table angrily. "I'm a walking nutcase destined to shatter into a million pieces leaving nothing behind by pain and despair. Yes, thank you for summing that up for me. Now, excuse me. I'd like to beat my head against a brick wall for a couple of hours, see if that straightens anything out."

"Theo-" Annabeth stood too. Theo was already at the bottom of the stairs, gripping the bannister a little too tightly. "Theodore!" He stopped halfway up, a thin sheet of white frost crackling from his palm and spiralling sharply around the stairway supports. He turned to face her.

"My name is _Theo_." He said firmly. "And I don't want your pep talk."


	20. Theo and Poseidon

**I'm baaaaack! Hello again everyone! ^_^ How are you all?**

* * *

Theo spent as much time out the house as he could after the spat with his mother. Sometimes he visited an older brother, other times he would wander through the park or just the streets, his headphones in and playing whichever piece of music suited his taste. It didn't matter where he was, whatever the weather, he was always on his own. Not that he minded. Ocassionally he would see someone from school or the neighbourhood, once or twice a cousin or sibling. He just walked straight past them. His brothers and cousins dogged his footsteps until he managed to shake them off- he always had a thing to do, said he was meeting a friend when in fact he was going to sit in the old Warbecks' house. It was a house not far from where he lived, set aside from the blocks of flats and high rises, seated in an overgrown garden, as abandoned and as derelict as something from a supernatural film. Theo didn't care much for the cold or the dirt or the musty lonliness of the building. No-one except him ventured inside as it was 'haunted'. He smiled grimly to himself as he scaled the wall and vaulted the fence. He had quickly got in the routine of providing 'ghosts' and 'wails' to prevent any intruders. Nothing fancy, just stormy projections in the shape of people, waving white sheets around and playing a CD of ghosts whispering, screaming and crying. Callum had made a note of how many people were suddenly commenting and sharing videos on Facebook due to all these recent sightings. Theo just went along with it, never revealing his involvement.

Looking about his new hidey hole, Theo released how much he had really cleaned the place up. The vermin were gone; the bats shooed from the attic; cobwebs and spiders disposed of; old furniture beyond repair dismantled and piled in a corner, ready to burn; carpets and rugs dusted down as best he could; water-damaged wallpaper ripped free, also for the bonfire. Theo sighed. He wasn't sure why he was bothering with this house. It wasn't like anyone was going to live in it. Maybe it had all come back to what Callum had suggested- Theo needed a hobby. This wasn't really a hobby, more of a way to vent frustration and distract himself for a few hours.

His phone rang. Lilly. Grumbling, he answered.

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"Yes, but _where_?"

"Just walking."

"It sounds very quiet."

"In the park."

"We're in the park. Whereabouts are you?"

"Who is this 'we'?"

"Callum, Danielle and I. Shut up, Callum. Theo, where are you? Take your brother back." Theo looked around his grubby den. "Theo?" Lilly asked. "Teddy, are you still there?" There was a rustling and Lilly protesting. Next thing Theo knew, Callum was on the other end.

"Hey, bro-bro. I know you're there, I can hear you breathing. Like Darth Vader." Callum immediately went on to impersonate the overlord. Theo rolled his eyes, switching the call on speaker and putting the phone on the pile of debris. "Seriously though, bro," Callum continued, "where you at? I want ice-cream."

"Callum! We're looking for Theo for _Theo_, not for ice-cream!"

"Those things should come hand-in-hand. Speaking of hand-in-hand, Theo, are you on a date?"

"No."

"Why do you sound so distant?"

"He's put us on speaker." Danielle said. Her voice grated against Theo's mind and he curled his fists, clenching his jaw. "Theo, come and meet us. We've brought a picnic. Lilly even packed your favourite PB and J."

"No, he's on a date." Callum insisted. "Who is it? Do I know them? Boy or girl?"

"Callum!" Lilly scolded.

"What? I need to know!"

"Just... shush. You're not helping."

"I have to go." Theo told them bluntly, yanking a plank of broken wood from the mess. The pile swayed for a moment, his phone sliding slightly. The three of them started making protests, trying to persuade him to find them and join the picnic. Theo hung up. He stomped on the bit of wood his cell rested on, catapulting it into the air. It started ringing when he batted it across the room, the music silencing instantly as it smashed against the wall. For extra measure, he crushed it underfoot and threw the remains into the hearth, bundling wood on top and lighting it. He sat back and watched the flames dance, dangling a cigarette in the embers. That was his fifth phone this month. He thought he could with the conversation available, talking himself into buying another only to destroy it less than a week later. "No more." He muttered, drawing on his bad habit. The burning plastic sent a rancid smell up his nose. He exhaled smoke and nudged more wood onto the fire with his foot.

A sea breeze whistled around the room, brushing through Theo's hair and snuffing his cigarette. Irritably, he relit. "What?" He growled.

"This isn't going to work." Poseidon told him.

"I thought you were supposed to ignore me."

"Percy has asked for my help."

"Isn't that dandy?" Theo tapped ash from the end, turning his head slightly to see his grandfather from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I've already said."

"Ah. Yes. This _help_. As I've said a million times over, there is nothing I need _help_ with."

"There is nothing you _want_ help with. Theo, let me-"

"Don't." Theo cut across. "I came here to get away from lectures and so-called well-wishers and everyone that _wants_ to help me. Just leave me alone."

"That's not a good idea."

"Oh, I forgot. I never have a good idea. How silly of me. I will work on that... let me see... say, never? Does that sound good to you?" The sea god sighed. "Tell Dad I don't need babying, especially not by his immortal dear old dad who wasn't really there for the first, what? Twenty years of his life? You only really go involved when Tobias was born. You're only here because I'm a legacy of you and Athena and by golly, that's never happened before! Aren't I just an interesting little test subject? Would you like to run some scans, maybe examine my reflexes, probe my brain, take blood samples? Here, go at it." Theo rose, facing his immortal grandfather with his arms out. "See if I care." Poseidon said nothing, watching him with sad eyes. "Let me guess. You're going to give me the long and boring spiel of how I should chose better life choices. I'm not going to take advice from someone who got all cosy-cosy with a fucking sheep."

"Fine." Poseidon snapped, the air about him crackling dangerously. "If you really want to know, I came here to warn you. Eris is going to strike again. She will go for Lilly directly, not through you this time."

"What has she got against Lilly?"

"Simply because she is the strongest connection between a vampire and a werewolf. Take that away and there will be mutiny." Poseidon met Theo's gaze firmly. "Protect Lilly. Look for the locket."

"Locket? What locket?"

"And don't forget your gifts."

"Yes, because they've been really helpful." Theo muttered sarcastically. Poseidon started to glow. "For supposed ominiscient immortal beings, you're as useful a wet paper bag." Theo shut his eyes as the god flashed away. "Thank you for those wise words of wisdom. Damn my soul if I was to ever live without them."


	21. Theo causes confusion

**Sorry for not updating these past few days, I've been busy. Again. Fun times. And I'm trying to dig up the old ideas I had for Mind Over Matter, I'm pretty sure I wrote them down somewhere. I'll find them. Eventually.**

* * *

Theo's mood didn't improve after his godly grandfather's visit. He was more wary, more jumpy. Callum noticed that he had 'locket' written on the back of his hand in permanent marker. He would have asked Theo what it meant, but his brother was as approachable as a starving T-Rex. And, apparently, he had also ticked off Poseidon. Every evening, Theo's bed was full of slimy seaweed that stunk to High Olympus.

"What did you do?" Callum asked the fifth night the 'gift' appeared. Theo said nothing, calmly scooping the mess into the trashcan and ripping the sheets from his bed. Callum checked his, once again relieved to see it free of rotting oceanic vegetation. Lilly walked in, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She proceeded to open the window. She repeated Callum's question. Still, the eldest triplet stayed quiet. "Teddy." Lilly warned. "Why is Granddad P mad at you?"

"No particular reason." Theo muttered, drawing a clump of seaweed from under his pillow.

"Theo." Callum sat up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. Lilly raised a brow at him. "What?" She shook her head. "Thought so. Theo, bro, we all know you did something. We just don't know what. As in, hint hint, tell us, hint hint." Callum waited. "Hint hint." He repeated.

"What?" Theo said distractedly. "I've an I-don't-care in my ear. Ask me later. Say, the thirty-first of February."

"That doesn't exist..." Callum mumbled, exchanging bewildered looks with his sister. "Theo?"

"Unless they've invented the thirty-first of February, good night." He left, taking the bucket of seaweed and dirty sheets with him. Lilly kicked the end of the bed in frustration, hopping about and holding her foot when her toe screamed in agony. Callum watched bemusedly.

"Maybe Dad knows." Lilly eventually said, cursing her sore toe in Ancient Greek. Callum grinned. "Not a word." Lilly ordered.

"To the father!" Callum declared, rushing from the room in his Power Ranger pyjamas. Lilly rolled her eyes and limped after him. Percy was in the kitchen, absent-mindedly playing with the water in the bowl, eyes distant. The liquid danced and swirled through the airs, splitting into spheres, a solar system, a light show. Callum almost forgot why they were here, he was so distracted. Lilly elbowed him sharply. "Oh. Yeah. Dad?" It took a second for Percy to focus. The water swished back into the bowl. "What did Theo do to annoy Poseidon?" Percy scratched his chin in thought, mentally conversing with his father.

"Sass." He eventually replied.

"Of which Burn?"

"Uh... second? First?" Percy shrugged. "Dad just isn't happy, that's all. Is that why I can smell seaweed?"

"Is your brain melting?" Annabeth asked, walking in. "What are you two doing here?"

"Theo." Callum and Lilly answered together. "He's upset Poseidon." Their mother just nodded. "You knew?" Callum pulled on his face. "Of course you did. Athena told you?" He guessed. "Those mom instinct thingamabobs? Theo told you? No, that can't be it. Theo only speaks sarcasm now, not truth." He started playing with Lilly's ponytail. "What's going on? And what's this locket thing?"

"Locket?" Percy frowned.

"He has it written on his hand. Oooh, might be this mystery girlfriend. Ten bucks says it's Danielle!"

"Callum!"

"What?" Lilly flicked her hair from his fingers. "That was a Sage-swish. I know that swish."

"Just shut up."

"OK."

"Locket, locket, locket..." Percy hummed. "The only locket I can think of is the one Lou used to smack that guy in the face." Annabeth sighed.

"That was _years_ ago, Seaweed Brain."

"And?"

"Lou hit someone in the face with a locket?" Callum marvelled. Annabeth shot him a quelling look. Callum pressed his lips together and dutifully remained mute.

"Your mother's locket." Annabeth told her husband. Percy made a face. "Where is it?" Her husband hunched his shoulders and murmured something, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Percy..." Annabeth folded her arms. "Where is Sally's locket?"

"I... may have, kind of... gave it to Lou."

"_Why_?"

"Alokia wanted it!"

"But she's the _nice_ one."

"What are you doing?" Theo stood in the doorway. He had clean sheets folded neatly in his arms. His eyes skimmed over each of them, mouth agape slightly. His brow furrowed. Percy tilted his head to the right. It _did_ say 'locket' on Theo's hand. "Wow, I'm bowled over by the rush of answers." Theo grumbled. "If you're all done gawking, I'd like my question complete. You know. Speak. Use your words." Annabeth went straight to the point.

"Locket."

"Notice I said _words_ and not _word_."

"You have 'locket' on your hand."

"Well done, mother, so observant."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Doesn't seem like a word most teenage boys would use."

"I thought we had made this perfectly clear, but I am not 'most teenage boys'." Annabeth and Percy shared looks. Callum started toying with his sister's hair again. "My, what suspicious behaviour. Good night." Theo swivelled on his heel. Annabeth waved her hand and the other two triplets followed him.

"What do you think?" She asked her husband once the trio were out of earshot.

"That I'm leaning towards this mystery girlfriend idea of Callum's, but I also know that's a stupid idea because Max told me Theo wasn't bothered either way, so..." He shrugged. "I don't know." He huffed. "It's just strange, that's all."

"And your dad?"

"I'll go and see him tomorrow after work. Calm him down. Hopefully. Has your mom said anything?"

"No. I'll ask about this locket thing. You too. See what your dad reckons. There _has_ to be something more to this, Theo's _always_ got something up his sleeve."

"Dad did say something about Theo's _gifts_."

"Gifts? Does he mean the storm powers? Ice?"

"It felt like he meant something else."

"What else is there?"

"Super smarts. Or maybe he's like Alvie. Or Max or Callum. With these kids, the possibilities are endless."

"That's what worries me." Percy straightened and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. Annabeth held him tightly. "Oh, parenthood is a pain. I blame you and your seaweed-brain-ness."

"Much obliged."

* * *

**I'll try and come up with something better tomorrow, it's been a really bad day today. **


	22. Theo at the beach

**To thatfanwarrior- I tried to find you on Tumblr so I could respond directly and I hope I did. I saw your message, your wonderful, amazing message, yesterday morning and I could cry! It's been a rough few weeks and to get that when I needed it most is a gods-end, I can't thank you enough! You've made me feel so much better about my writing and in general. It'd be an honour to talk to you on Tumblr! ^_^ All the best of luck with twelth grade! :D**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Theo?"

"Yeah, he's about this tall with black hair and-"

"Has anyone seen Theo _besides_ Callum?"

"Yeah," Tobias smirked, "he's about this tall with-"

"I saw him walking down the street about an hour ago." Max said, shaking his head at his older brother. Tobias just smiled. Sage frowned. "What? He looked like he was in a bad mood, so I left him be."

"Did you talk to him at all?"

"Krypto kind of attacked him." The dog lifted his head at his name and barked, wagging his tail. Max scratched him behind the ears. "Theo wasn't up for talking, so I let him go. Better than dragging him back here where he'd be miserable."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Just for a walk." Sage groaned and pushed her hands through her hair. Krypto whined and bounded towards her, standing on his hind legs to lick her face. She petted him absent-mindedly, gnawing at her lower lip. "Why? Was he under house-arrest again?"

"Again?" Tobias sat up on his elbows. "Why again? What did he do?" Max shrugged. Tobias looked imploringly at the other two triplets, who replied similiarly. "Oh come on! You three live here! You must know _something_."

"I know a couple of curse words."

"You know more than a couple." Lilly flicked Callum's arm. "As you constantly like to remind us by spewing them when your game goes wrong."

"Hey, there were flaws in the logic, _flaws_ I tell you!" They all heard a key in the lock and turned as one to face the door. Alvie walked in, stopping abruptly and staring back.

"Theo's at the beach." He said calmly, wrinkling his nose at Tobias who proceeded to pull all kinds of faces. Alvie closed the door. "I was just there too, he's having some down time."

"But he's OK?" Lilly enquired. Alvie nodded, smiling reassuringly. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling and holding her hands out to Krypto. Next to Max, Lilly was Krypto's favourite person, picking up on his master's particular fondness for his little sister. Lilly wasn't as fiery as Sage and there was nothing wrong with that; Max just liked to know Lilly- who helped him unknowingly all those years ago- was alright. Krypto went mad for her attention, licking her face and wiggling excitedly, making her laugh. "Crazy dog." Lilly grinned.

* * *

While his siblings were all back home, Theo was lying on the beach watching the sunset. His parents were out tonight, date night. Tobias had arrived an hour early to keep an eye on things, but that also meant dragging Max and Alvie over too. Theo didn't mind seeing all his brothers and sisters in one place, he just wasn't feeling up to all that company tonight. Hence why the spontaneous trip to the beach. A crab waddled up to him, pinched his arm and left again, the last ebbs of Poseidon's annoyance leaving dark bruises and a hollow feeling. Theo figured the god's temper was running thin now, particularly when his part of the beach remained unflooded. What he couldn't determine was whether or not that was a good thing.

Theo sighed, laying back on the sand and grimacing at the orange-pink sky. It was quite comfortable here, warm with the sea churning gently in the background, the distant caw of gulls and city life. Closing his eyes, Theo decided a little nap here wouldn't hurt.

Then he heard footsteps.

His legacy instincts kicked in. The footsteps were light and slipped every few seconds, barefoot. Possibly a woman, he could hear material fluttering in the sea breeze, a dress or skirt. The soft clack of shoes, maybe sandals, hanging from her fingers, an irritated puff when her hair blew into her face. Theo opened his eyes. A little short for a woman, maybe a teenager. The wind changed direction briefly and he caught a whiff of spices and something sweet.

Accepting there was no trouble, Theo settled back down for his well-deserved nap. Instead, the teenage stranger sat next to him. "Giovanni." He greeted bluntly.

"Jackson." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He opened one eye curiously.

"My mom lives over there. She lets me come to the beach to look for shells in the evening." She pointed to a line of small houses along the beach. "She owns the holiday cottages here, rents them out to all kinds of people." Theo just nodded. "Why are you here?" He shrugged a shoulder, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. Danielle didn't push him, looking out to sea. "I've always wanted to know what it's like down there. Maybe be a mermaid and swim with dolphins and giant squids."

"Go and see a giant octopus lady. She'll swap your legs for a tail in exchange for your voice."

"Mm, ha ha, hilarious. Mock the Disney-nerd, why don't you?"

"OK. F-"

"That was rhetorical, shut up."

"Make up your mind." Theo muttered, digging a stone from the sand with his fingers. He brushed the grit off with his thumb, finding a mostly smooth pebble perfect for skipping. Instead, he just lobbed it, hearing the far-off splosh as the waves engulfed it. "I thought you lived nearer to town than this?"

"I normally do. I spend Wednesday evenings, Thursday and the weekends with my mom."

"Her and your dad don't get on then?"

"Oh, they get on great." Danielle waved that aside. "It's just they were never really an item."

"One-off thing?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I have two dads."

"Greedy."

"One is my biological dad. He and my mom are really good friends and have been for _ever_. When Dad met Dad, it was kind of an instant thing." Theo nodded. "Anyway, I'm here, I'm sure you get how that all works." He inclined his head. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"Wow." He raised a brow at her. Danielle hunched her shoulders. "Most people get a bit iffy about it. It's nice to finally have someone who isn't. Besides, it's quite cool having two dads. If one is working, the other one can take me to the amusement park or the zoo, rather than the shopping mall constantly, like my mom does. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. We're always playing card games and going swimming in the sea, she's promised to teach me how to surf. She let me decorate my room at hers just the way I want it, she said I can get a pet for my birthday. And it makes a difference to have girl chat with a fellow woman rather than two gay men."

"I thought they'd understand girl chat anyway?"

"Not always. They're still men at the end of the day."

"What about the end of the week?"

"Mm-hm-hm, so funny. Why are you out here? And don't shrug, just tell me."

"I just am." He spotted something past her and then heard shouting. Danielle sighed.

"I have to go. I'll see you around, yeah?" Theo scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Danielle put a hand on his head as leverage to get up. Theo leant to the right suddenly and she very nearly fell. "I am not a leaning post."

"You are many things, a leaning post is most definitely one of them." She smiled cheekily. "Bye Jackson."

"Bye Giovanni." She skipped off, singing to herself in Italian. Theo looked back out to the ocean. Two dads. She had two dads. He was pretty impressed by that. Thinking it over, maybe she had grown up being ridiculed for having two fathers. Not that there was anything wrong with that; as far as Theo was concerned, two dads, two moms, whatever. It was their lives, their normality. Good for them.

His thoughts strayed to his own family. His very extensive family, some of which was crowded in the living room back home, probably stuffing themselves silly on their father's blue food and watching Disney movies. Or Harry Potter. Either one. Someone would mention Theo's name after one or two movies. Maybe they would come out to find him. Maybe they thought it better to let him be. Or maybe they hadn't said anything. _You only cause trouble_, a small voice scolded, _maybe _you_ should let _them_ be. That would work out so much better. Besides, the only good you can do is to find that locket. Leave them out of your crazy, they don't need that_.

Lying back down, his head making a soft _thump_ against the sand, Theo scanned the sky. He could only see a handful of stars, one or two of which was probably a helicopter. He knew all the stories behind the constellations, knew whereabouts they were supposed to be. The only time he really got to see them was at Camp Half-Blood, relaxing on that beach there at night. Despite his differences with Poseidon, his favourite place was the beach, the ocean. Because of Max, they had all been gifted with additional powers, something none of them were born with. They could now all breathe underwater and swim as deeply and as quickly as they liked, like their father. Percy enjoyed this most of all, challenging them all to races and dancing victoriously when he won every single time. Theo had come close to beating him once, but that was only because he had hitched a ride on a hippocampus. He couldn't talk to the sea creatures, not any of them. They just made him feel less lonely when people became too much of an issue. Which happened often. It felt like the more time he spent with others- friends, family, strangers, whatever- the more boxed in he felt. He couldn't drown, but he got the impression standing in a crowded room was like that. He frequently battled to draw breath. He was lucky if he could string together a coherent sentence. Even more lucky if he could _hear_ a coherent sentence. His mind still felt out of balance, like someone had ripped it out and returned it upside down and squished. Alvie did what he could, but everyone had their limits. When Alvie started getting nosebleeds at a heavier and faster rate, Theo called the whole thing off, avoiding his brother at all costs. He had a feeling Eris was behind it.

Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe it wasn't Eris at all.

Glancing around, Theo saw no-one. A light in the distance could be Danielle at home with her mother. Maybe they were playing or having a girl chat. _He's just sitting out there, Mom, all on his lonesome. Such a freak_.

Alone, Theo raised his right hand, examining the lines on his palm, the scars from training, the chewed fingernails. A little effort, a little spark at his tips, a sickly yellow spark. Not like fire. Not like lightning. Like chaos.


	23. Theo at the mall

Theo sat in the mall, alone. He was sat on the edge of the water fountain, a coffee going cold in his hand. Something had dragged him here these past few days, something taking this mall as priority over his hiding place. He had tried to ignore this feeling, tried to distract himself in anyway he could. He put more effort into cleaning the old house, but it didn't spark any interest, there was no aspiration involved. He cared not for the derelict building. His plans to clean, fix and decorate were crumbling away with every heartbeat, every blink of his eyes, every breath he took. Nothing filled the void. He just felt hollow. Like there was something missing. It hurt in the sense that he had simply been removed, not viciously as some of Eris' mind games. Nothing had been savagely ripped from his insides. At least, it didn't always feel like that. Sometimes he felt nothing. Sometimes he felt lonely. Sometimes he felt angry. Most of the time? He didn't feel like anything. He could stare at his hands for hours on end, examining every line, every nail, every scar, bruise, cut, vein. But they never felt like his hands. _He_ didn't feel like _him_. But he _was_ him. Tapping his fingers on his cold coffee, Theo frowned. That was him moving his fingers, looking at them, watching them bounce on the rounded surface of the paper cup. He knew that was him. So why did he feel so detached from it all? Why did nothing make sense anymore? Why could he not follow the simplest train of thought, why couldn't he feel properly, _what was wrong with him_?

Pulling his sight and thoughts back to the now, Theo let his eyes travel blandly over his fellow mall occupants. There were groups of friends, there were families, there were couples, there were people of all ages, there were children screaming in the ball pit, there were adults laughing and chattering over mugs of coffee, there were teenagers causing a racket in McDonalds, there were elderly citizens reminiscing over tea and scones, chittering and chortling and enjoying their retirement. And then there was Theo. Sitting alone, water droplets soaking the back of his jacket, his coffee icy and murky, his mood dark and desolate. He rose to his feet, casting a disgruntled look over the sprinkling of water. He could see coins glinting at the bottom, loose change for oblivious hopefuls. A penny for your thoughts. Picking coins from his pocket, Theo counted two cents and a drachma. And a paperclip. He wasn't sure where that had come from, but nevermind. He threw his coffee cup in the nearest bin and went for a stroll.

He didn't leave the mall for another two hours. He didn't buy anything, he had no money to buy anything. He left as empty-handed as he had been when he arrived. He did leave with something, however, something chilling and twisted, a something coiling in his gut, like a snake ready to pounce, its beading knowing eyes calculating and analysing his every move. He hovered by any gathering of people, no matter how small. He would watch them talk, their movements and gestures, their face expressions. Within a few minutes, will a little will power, they were screaming at each other, throwing up their hands, throwing themselves at each other. Theo sidled away as security guards rushed in to break up the fight. They would have to attend another only minutes later at the other end of the mall. And again and again and again. And every time they did, every time someone started fighting, started shouting abuse, started screaming, threw the first punch, the first slap, Theo was there, a little way back, hidden in the shadows, watching with a satisfied, grim smirk. He could _feel _their anger, _their_ anger, not his. It made a nice change.

_Strange_, he later recalled thinking, _very strange. _He lifted a hand to his eyes, turning it this way and that, like he had millions of times before. Nothing _seemed _different. Not on this level at least.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Theo called up all hs recent memories, all the past ones where Eris lurked in his mind. No matter how much magic Alvie put into things, no matter how many defenses were set up within Theo's conscious and subconscious, she was always there. He could feel her, like a temper simmering below the surface, _just _within reach.

Inspecting his hand once more, Theo could see the lower level, the _glow level_ as he called it. He knew little about it. He knew what he could see, the colours of emotions, of people, their very life forces circling them in varying shades of all the colours he had ever known and some he had only just discovered. He could see below the surface, he could see all the inner layers of every person he came across, every grain of their being that they kept hidden even from their loved ones. He could see that about him too. He never saw any other colours aside from the mustard yellow. _It seems wrong, but it also seems right. That can most definitely be a thing. _

With a flick of his fingers, he sent a gaggle of teenage girls into a major cat-fight, scratching and gauging and hair-pulling and slapping and shrieking. The weary guards lumbered over to break up yet another fight. _There we go,_ Theo smiled coldly, the yellow glow retreating in snaky tendrils to his palm. Only he could see them. Only he could control them. And he happily would.

"Are you alright, young man?" His attention was yanked back into normal vision. An elderly woman looked up at him worriedly.

"Never better."


	24. Theo is Theo

**Sorry if yesterday's chapter wasn't all that good, I was rushing a little bit. Me and my dad were watching Tower Heist, new favourite film :P**

* * *

"Theo, wait!" Annabeth dusted her hands down and sighed. "Why are you always rushing off somewhere? And what in the name of Hades have you done to your _face_?" Theo felt his cheek. He had been at a youth club last night, started another fight. He got a little distracted and someone clouted him about the face. "Theo, have you been fighting?"

"Do be serious, mother. It's not like I can be bothered to hit someone. Best to confuse them."

"Then how did you get that?"

"I fell."

"Onto what?"

"Concrete." Annabeth reached out to check for any breakages. Theo ducked her hand, slipping his cap on. "I'll be back later. Probably." He added under his breath as he sidled out the door. Annabeth started to speak, but Theo closed the door. Annabeth just reopened it. "Fancy seeing you here. Been such a long time."

"Cut the sarcasm, Theo. Where are you going? Where have you been? And how did you get that bruise? And tell the truth." Theo rubbed at his eyes tiresomely, groaning in annoyance. Annabeth clucked her tongue impatiently. Theo mimicked. "Theodore."

"We've had this conversation, _Annabeth_. I am _Theo_. Not _Theodore_. Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to pretend I have a thing to go to so I can avoid family life and constant nagging. Goodbye." He stomped off, ignoring his mother's protests and demands he return 'right this second!'

Muttering a few curses, Theo shoved through the crowd waiting to cross the street. Some complained at him; he told them to shove off. Slipping into the glow level, he could see the reds of anger and the blues of worries. Some were green, others brown. Cheery thoughts and boredom side by side. He rubbed his hands together, sparks of chaos flickering over his skin. A week ago, that had seemed so amazing. Now it worried him. It was getting brighter, a little harder to control. He had to rein it in. He just _had_ to. One person had already been hospitalised because of his meddling- the young man had been hit in the head with a stone. Theo knew nothing more of his condition, knew not if he was alive or dead. He had tried to keep a lid on this new ability, but he struggled. It was best to keep it away from home, particularly to keep it away from Alvie, but it was no good outside amongst the stresses of everyday life.

Exhaling slowly, Theo looked up. People moved around him like water around a rock. _What are you doing, Eris_? _What do you want_? Again, he received nothing in response. Not that it surprised him really; it just played with his nerves and temper. He began walking again, at a faster pace. He'll go to the beach again. It was a cold Tuesday, the beach would be empty. Less nuisances to deal with, less of a headache hopefully. Lilly and Callum were at school, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Not that they cared. Lilly was doing her utmost to keep Callum and Theo separated. They had had a big fight three nights ago, almost bringing about the Change in Callum. Either one of them could have killed each other. If it hadn't been for Max and Tobias, the consequences could have been irreversible. Theo didn't know how he felt about that. One part of him was screaming for having lost, for having given in to their older brothers' wills. The other part tried to comfort him, saying it was best they were apart. _It would only make things worse; you don't want to do something you'll regret_. Not that Theo could really hear that sensible little voice. To him, his mind screamed and shrieked and cursed until he was seconds from ripping his own head off. He slept less than ever before, next to nothing. He no longer shared a room with Callum and Lilly, sleeping in a spare room, Tobias's old room.

_Go to Callum, win_! _Do not let that dog think he is better than you_!

_Everyone's better than me. _Theo argued miserably. _That's why they know what's going on in their own heads. They're not a major waste of space, are they_?

_And why do you think that_? _Go and prove yourself, show them who you are_!

_I don't know who I am_.

_Yes you do, you're Theo Jackson, legacy of Athena and Poseidon_!_ You do not settle for lowly ideas of cooperating, you take what you want_!

_What do I want?_ There was no reply to that. Theo looked left. There was the beach. He looked right. That was the road that would take him to his school. A twenty minute walk, not even that. Callum and Lilly would be sitting in class right now. History, if Theo remembered right. Lilly might be happy to see him, but she would most definitely be concerned and anxious. Her triplets had always got along so well, carbon copies of each other. Now? No, not now. _That's all my fault,_ Theo scolded himself, _you get what you deserve. _

His feet started walking without his permission, anger boiling up from the pits of despair. That mature bit of his mind was trying to yell, trying to get him to stop and think rationally. It's violent, more pronounced counterpart had other ideas. _I am Theo Jackson._

_I will unleash hell_.


	25. Theo and Danielle- DEFINITELY NOT A SHIP

Theo checked his watch and then the corridors. He could hear the P.E group shouting, the squeak of sneakers and the bouncing of a ball. He could see a T.A down the other end of the corridor, talking to one of the problem children in a lower grade. He turned his back to them and started off down the hall. Past the science labs, around the corner and up the stairs to the humanities department. All the doors were shut, two of the classrooms currently in use. He scratched his chin, checking his watch again. He took two steps towards the classroom on the left when the soft patter of feet stopped him.

"Callum?" He looked back. "Theo!" Danielle beamed. "I honestly wasn't expecting you back for a while, how are you?" Theo said nothing, returning his attention to the door just inches from his grasp. "Say no more," She smiled warmly, "school brings out the worst in everyone. Are you here to see Callum and Lilly? If you want, I can tell them you're out here."

"No." Theo snapped. She did a double take. "No." Theo repeated, softening his tone. "Thank you." The words tasted bitter on his tongue. He had no need to thank her. Maybe he should just keep quiet.

Danielle gnawed at her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Well, can I do anything to help?" Her question was kind, her tone a little anxious, wary of his irritability. Theo didn't comprehend it that way, balling his fists. Danielle reached out to put a hand on his arm; he saw it differently. He saw it as in-coming restraint, an assault. He slapped her hand away, throwing out his other and slamming his palm against her throat. She choked, his momentum driving them both against the wall. "Theo…" She croaked, her nails scrabbling across his fingers, fruitlessly. Theo leaned back, squeezing her windpipe. Her lips moved soundlessly, tears leaking down her reddening cheeks. Theo shushed her, smacking his free hand over her mouth. Silence dominated the corridor, the hush of the students sudden. Theo heard the scrape of a chair and dragged Danielle back around the corner. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of the labs was empty. Keeping his hand over her mouth, he reached behind him and swung the door open.

Callum and Lilly went past, followed by their history teacher and a couple of other curious students. Danielle started fighting, kicking her feet and making muffled screaming noises. Theo locked his arm around her neck, flexing when she tried to break free. She kept trying to kick; Theo ended up wrestling with her, pinning her to the floor. "Shut up." He hissed, drawing a knife from his pocket. It was celestial bronze, it wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't know that. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade and she struggled to draw in adequate breaths.

From the corner of his eye, Theo could see the shadows of the investigators. One loomed closer and Callum came back into sight. The boy's eyes roamed the corridor, looking for anything. He tilted his head back and sniffed. Theo hauled Danielle further into the classroom, hiding behind one of the benches. Danielle got an arm free in the transition, grabbing hold of a stool. Theo reacted a second too late; the stool crashed to the ground. The door was open in a second. Danielle threw back her head, catching Theo in the face. He recoiled instinctively, stars flashing across his vision. Danielle's presence vanished and he was vaguely aware of her screaming.

He looked up in time to see Callum looming over him.

"And _what_ do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Ah, the mutt." Theo pushed himself up, his head swimming and lights dancing through his mind. "An unwelcome sight, I assure you."

"Why are you here?" Lilly demanded. "And what did you do to Danielle?" Theo blinked the spots from his eyes and grinned slyly. Danielle was with the teacher, who was fussing over her, checking her injuries. Something warm trickled over Theo's lips. He touched his fingertips to his mouth, finding blood there. "Theo, answer me!" His eyes flashed back to her. Lilly had never spoken so firmly. He could see the fear in her eyes, buried beneath frustration and disbelief.

"Can't I see my lovely siblings?" They glared at him. "I subtract the lovely." He muttered. "As for Danielle, well… she was snooping. I have privacy issues."

"You just have issues." Callum shot back. "Get out." He threw his arm out, pointing at the door. Danielle winced. Theo didn't move, amused. "I said get out!"

"Callum!" Lilly grabbed his arm. "Theo, just go. If you're only here to cause trouble, go. We'll see you at home."

"Or will you?" Theo winked, smirked and bounced from the room. He rushed down the stairs two at a time, vaulting the bannister of the last three. He sprinted down the hall, hands trailing behind him. The quiet of the school erupted into mayhem. Chairs were thrown, tables were flipped, students screamed, teachers yelled for order, whistles were blown; doors were yanked open, slamming shut only to smack against the wall as the next wave of pupils surged free. Theo looked back at his work as displays were ripped down, smiling to himself. "It's a good day." And he disappeared out the door.


	26. Theo VS Percy

**This chapter may be short, but tis BIG. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Theo expected his mother to be sitting on the sofa upon his late night return. He could not deny surprise when he saw Percy sat there, arms folded and the angriest Theo had ever seen him. His cocky remark died in his throat and he bowed his head. His father said nothing, letting the weight of his furious gaze bore down on his son like Atlas' imprisonment.

Patting his hands against his thighs, Theo tried to arrange his whacked and jumbled thought into something mildly coherent. He glanced through his lashes for a split second. Percy was on his feet now, hands in the pockets of his pyjama trousers.

"How's Danielle?" The icy bitternest of his tone struck Theo in the gut like a sledgehammer. He physically felt sick and woozy, unbalanced. Against his will, his feet shuffled back until his shoulder hit the door. "It's nice to know I raised you." Percy growled sarcastically. "Absolutely fantastic that I've a woman-beater for a son." He cursed in Ancient Greek. Theo flinched. "Proud, are you?" Theo offered no response. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He ordered fiercely. It took a great effort for Theo to raise his head, some extremem internal battling to lift his eyes from the floor. To him and all his siblings, Percy had always been the happy-go-lucky, go-to and comforting parent, sneaking them treats and cracking silly Dad-jokes to make them smile when they were down. Even if it was his favourite colour, he never let his children stay blue for long. Theo had only ever known him to harden his voice and glare as a form of scolding whichever troublemaker had arisen.

But now Theo had _really_ pushed the limits. They were vaguely aware of Smelly Gabe and how he had treated Nana Sally. They all knew how Gabe had turned out in the end, 'The Ugly Poker Player', sold as a statue, the profits used to get young Percy and his mother a decent apartment. "Danielle was here." Percy said, no warmth in his eyes. Theo pressed his back to the door. "Callum and Lilly brought her back; she caused Callum quite some trouble. I've never seen someone so _hysterical_." His jaw clenched. Theo still said nothing. "_What_," Percy spat, "were you _thinking_?" Theo winced so violently, he smacked his head on the door. All his confidence from earlier had disappeared, like a balloon in the wind. He should have known better; his mother was a force to be feared. You would have to have a death wis to mess with Percy. "Answer me."

"I don't know." Theo croaked, his hands trembling, his legs like packs of wet cement.

"You attacked Danielle! You could have killed her!" Theo's fingers instinctively closed around the door handle. Percy threw out his hand. Sea green power snapped into a screen over the door, a vicious tendril crackling through the handle and up Theo's arm. He recoiled sharply, tripping on his own feet and collapsing. "You are going _nowhere_. Is that clear?" Theo could only nod, rising no farther than on his knees. He saw his father stop before him and then Percy crouched. When Theo didn't look up, Percy gripped his chin harshly, forcing his head back. Theo tried to dislodge those bruising fingers; Percy simply held both his son's wrists in his other hand. Those sea green eyes burned deep into Theo's, making his stomach churn. It was as if his very soul was trying to escape his body. He could now sympathise with any monster caught in his father's wrath. "Danielle was out of her _mind_, it took well over half an hour to covince her to come in." Theo tried to pull away, but Percy was far stronger than he ever let on. "_Why_?" He ragefully hissed. Theo was getting pins and needles in his hands, eyes watering from his dad's godly grip. He managed the tiniest shake of his head. Disgusted, Percy shoved him away, so forcefully, Theo's back rammed into the door, stabbing pains ricocheting through his spine, rattling what felt like every bone and nerve in his body. "I don't know what's going on with you, Theo, but I am _ashamed_ at your behaviour." Percy snarled his sentiments in the most venomous, mind-searing way possible, as though he was drawing it up from the very depths of his being; the darkest, coldest pits usually so well concealed, now lodging fire, anger and severe discontent in the eyes Theo normally sought for consolation. "From now on, you stay in your room. You will have nothing, you will see no-one and you will go nowhere. I had Leo fill in the window and your mother took everything she could." Percy scowled. "I never thought _you_ would cause this much damage. Go upstairs and stay there." Sea green eyes raking over Theo, Percy grimaced with loathing. "I don't want to see you."


	27. Theo's out!

**Guys, where you at? I thought I was doing OK with these chapters, review please! Am I doing alright with this or should I work on it?**

* * *

Theo was sat on the floor, staring at the wall and trying to remember where the window had been exactly. He figured that he could crack the fresh cement or maybe the older stuff. He just didn't want to miss the fire escape. Not that he would fall; he had special skills to avoid that. Skills he was supposedly meant to use to find this locket. The thought of it was drilling into his brain, sticking there with a jagged iron-grip. Rubbing at his forehead, Theo grumbled a string of choice words. A white hot knife was being roughly ground into his frontal lobe, screaming across every bump and dragging the burnt wreckage along behind it, collateral damage latched onto the blade.

The doorbell ringing fired a shrill shriek into his mind, rattling the agony, doubling it. He crawled to his bed, disappearing under the covers and clamping the pillow around his head. From downstairs, muffled yet tense voices- male voices- talked back and forth. A higher voice, probably Annabeth's, cut in sharply and silence fell. The front door shut. Theo experimentally lifted the pillow, ears ringing. He heard nothing but low tones, even when he crept to the door. Who was down there? What did they want? What were they talking about?

It was Danielle's dads and mother. All three of them were sat on the sofa, awaiting unnecessary beverages and glaring at Percy. Percy, in the armchair, met their glares with an even look, exposing nothing. He and Annabeth had been waiting for this. Annabeth was busy in the kitchen, he could hear her clattering about, the kettle bubbling. Percy tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. Pablo, Danielle's father, shared her dark hair and olive complexion. Her mother, Antoinette, was blonde with creamy skin and eyes as blue as the depths of the oceans. Percy was struggling to place the other man. An uncle? A family friend? A cousin? He was of average height and build, richly thick brown hair and grey eyes. Not grey like Annabeth's. Grey like an elephant. The two men were smartly dressed, pressed black trousers, Pablo in a red shirt and the other- Scott- in white, black ties to match. Antoinette was in a simple sky blue dress and sandals. "If you're Danielle's dad and your her mom," Percy began carefully, "who are you?" Scott's expression tightened.

"I'm her dad as well."

"Her-? Oh. Oh! Oh, OK. Never knew that."

"Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem. I have gay friends too, so it's no problem, I promise you." Annabeth arrived, bearing a tray of tea and a platter of biscuits. Percy relayed his discovery. Apparentyly, she had known anyway. "Honestly, Percy, you'd be lost without me." He said nothing which meant he agreed. Annabeth handed out drinks and sat, legs curled beneath her, on the second sofa. So many children, so many seats. She looked politely and expectantly to their guests.

"What was your boy thinking?" Pablo demanded fiercely.

"We don't know." Annabeth admiited as calmly as she could. "We're not sure what's happened," she lied, "but he's gone from someone we would be proud of to... to... I don't know, he's just gone so far downhill."

"Where is he?" Antoinette frowned. "I want to talk to him."

"We've locked him in his room." Percy explained the conditions. None of them looked overly impressed, but, "I'm at a loss at what else I could do. What... how are you supposed to respond to something like that?" Antoinette's jaw clenched. Pablo and Scott shared a dark look. "How is Danielle?"

"The bruises are yellow slowly. She wanted to come today, but she's staying with my parents." Pablo replied stiffly. "I came here to get answers." He growled. "Let me see that boy!" Annabeth made to speak. Pablo smacked his fist on the coffee table, jolting the cups and sploshing tea everywhere. "Don't you _dare_ give me some half-baked excuse! I want words with the brat that hurt my daughter!" Now he was on his feet, marching to the stairs. Percy protested, up and over to the base of the steps before Pablo got there. "Move!"

"Pablo!" Antoinette pleaded. "Scott, talk some sense into him, _please_!"

"Look, let's just talk about this-" Percy held his hands up to placate Pablo. Pablo flushed crimson with rage. Annabeth started forward to help, but the Italian had already slammed his fist into Percy's jaw. Percy overbalanced and fell heavily on the staircase, the air flooding from his lungs as bursts of pain erupted all over his back. His attacker stepped over him. Percy's instincts smoked his system; the next thing he knew, he was pinning Pablo to the floor, knees on his arms and hand at his throat.

"Percy!" Annabeth despaired. She pulled on her husband's arm. Blood dripped from his lip, spilling down his chin. "Percy, this isn't helping! Get up!" A presence behind her, her demigod training flaring up like a nuclear explosion in her mind. She ducked Scott's hand, twisting as she did so. Her own arm came up, locking around his. She jammed her shoulder under his and flipped him over. "That's enough!" She fumed. Antoinette was still sat on the sofa, gaping at all that unfolded. "This was meant to be a civilised meeting! We've taken you in and been as polite as we could!" She rounded on Pablo. "Never, _ever_ pull a stunt like that again? Do I make myself clear?"

"I see your son gets his aggression from you." Pablo stood unsteadily, face set in a hateful grimace. "No wonder my Danielle got hurt! You're all freaks! Selfish, evil _freaks_!" He swore colourfully in his native tongue.

Upstairs, Theo smiled to himself, rubbing his hands together, orchestrating the whole dibocal. They were arguing, fighting if he went by the thuds. He could feel the quarrel, seeping through the walls, the floorboards, lashing out at the end air, wrangling the easiness from every molecule. Holding out his hands, Theo's smile grew into a malicious grin. The tension crackled, snapped, flashed, brighter and stronger with each passing second. It slithered up his arms, hot waves of pure discontent, malice and dispute. It was all there, at his fingertips, in his skin, in his mind. Eris had been right- there was nothing sweeter than this. Nothing sweeter than ripping away the weak foundation of trust the parents had shared, enhancing the vicious chasm between them, irreparable, screaming, all-consuming darkness yawning in the middle, unapproachable. Oh, that was just _precious_! Now to get out and see it for himself, to stir things just that little bit more...

Bringing his hands together in a single, firm clap, the door was blasted from its hinges. The knife in his brain dug a little deeper, but he was beginning to warm to the pain, warm to the truth it wielded. He darted through the smoking debris, wandering strands of power clutching onto to him, burrowing to his bones with a thrilling mixture of fear and excitement. Down the stairs two at a time, vaulting the bannister. Hands grabbed at him, power shot them away. He had been ready for this all week, ready to run out that door and dispense his will on the unsuspecting inhabitants of New York.

But first, there was something he had to do...


	28. Theo's new car

Lilly was walking home from her extra curricular session after school. Callum had meant to meet her at the school gates. Upon calling him, Lilly found that he had been silver-poisoned. He couldn't recall any identifying features of who attacked him- there was definitely a someone- all he had been aware of was a silver flash that sunk deep into his thigh. "I'm sorry, sis." He mumbled solemnly. "My own stupid fault for using that flipping shortcut." Lilly shushed him gently, saying none of this was his fault. "Will you be OK?" She asked, clutching the phone in both hands. Callum sniffed.

"Maybe. Tobias isn't helping."

"Why?"

"He keeps suggesting I remove _all_ my limbs and replace them with robot ones so I'll be some cyborg werewolf thing." Callum snorted. "I'm quite happy with flesh and bone as long as it doesn't _burn like the pits of hell, good gods, that's_-" Callum swore in Ancient Greek. Lilly huffed. "Sorry, sorry. Slipped out. Ah, fu-dammit." He hastily corrected. "I've got to go. Just come home quickly, yeah?"

"Yeah." Lilly hung up and slid her phone back in her bag. When she looked up, her heart felt ready to explode. She started to walk away, but they saw her.

"Hey, nerd!" Next thing she knew, they were around her. Five of the boys in her grade, all on the football team, all as smart as a zombie. Lilly held her bag tightly, eyes flitting from one to the other, turning to gauge their body language. "What's a pretty thing like you walking home alone? Where're your freaky brothers? Ain't those scumbags usually hanging around somewhere?"

"Is it true that dear old Teddy's gone a wee bit crazy?" One cooed mockingly. Lilly whipped round, locking sight on him. Her hand slipped into her bag, reaching for the knife hidden in the secret compartment of the lining. It was one of Leo's inventions. Half celestial bronze, half steel. Louisa's idea originally, won't cause immense damage to mortals, but enough to slow them down considering where they were stabbed.

"Leave Theo and Callum out of this!" She ordered. Unfortunately, her voice wavered and they only laughed. A third shoved her and she staggered back, colliding with the ringleader. He pushed her away. Lilly shakily forced herself to regain her balance and bearings, drawing the knife from her back. "I'm warning you." She swivelled this way and that, weapon at the ready. "Get back."

"As if _you_ would stab _us_." A fourth snorted. He made a grab for the blade. Lilly dodged his grasp, swinging her arm up and slicing a warning slash through his forearm. They had at least a foot, foot and a half on her easy, another fifty to seventy pounds extra. Yelping in surprise, Number Four took a startled step back. His partners, however, reacted sooner, swarming her. She raised her knife again; Number Five caught her wrist, Three the other. One and Four loomed over her. "You," Four sneered, "are pathetic."

"Says the idiot ganging up on a girl with his blockhead mates!" They moved as one. A black car smacked up onto the pavement, horn blaring. Whoever had spoken was driving it, with no signs of slowing down. The gang scattered. Lilly stood her ground, paralysed. The car swung to one side, wheels screeching against the handbrake. It swayed to a stop inches from her. She had to grip the door handle to stay upright. "Get in." The voice ordered. Lilly startled and doubled over.

"_Theo_?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Get your ass in this car, woman!" Lilly hurriedly obeyed as the gang regained their confidence. Theo dropped the handbrake and switched into first. Very soon, they were in fourth gear and the Five were left in the dust. "What are you doing walking home alone? Where's Callum?"

"Why have you got a car? _Where_ did you get a car?" Theo shot her a sidelong glare. "_Where have you been_?" She demanded fiercely. He opened his mouth. "I am not answering any of your questions until you answer mine, now _tell me where the hell you've been_!" He gritted his teeth, stamping on the brake. Lilly threw out her hands and braced herself against the glove box, hurriedly putting her seat belt on while the light was red.

"The car is from... a friend. I needed it." He drummed his fingers on the wheel, left hand on the gearshift. "Why were you on your own?"

"Why did you disappear for three weeks?"

"Has it really been three weeks?"

"No, I was just saying that for exaggeration. You dolt!" She scolded, punching his arm as the light turned amber. "Give me the truth! Now!" Theo grimaced. "Don't pull that face! The truth! I want the truth! Don't even _think_ about keeping secrets from me anymore, I deserve to know!" The green light blinked into life and he started driving again, staying in third.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain everything." He checked the rear view mirror. Lilly glowered. "If I hadn't seen you, I'd have done this on my own." He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. Lilly sat back a bit. Now the shock of seeing him was starting to subside, she realised he wasn't in as bad a state as she had feared. He was clean, new clothes, hair washed and in its usual messy style. He looked as though he hadn't slept much at all, but was well-fed. "There's a small branch of rogue demigods here in New York. They stick together, they have to. If they didn't, they could ruin everything. They tracked me down, offered to take me in. I refused for a bit, but... things just got worse. I went. This car belongs to the guy in charge, I don't know his name. He won't tell anyone. We just call him Sir. Anyway, they help to keep raging gods in order too and Eris is one of them." He rubbed tiresomely at his eyes with one hand. "She's still there, I know she is. With these guys, though, she goes away. I don't know why. Mostly goes away, anyway. It's like she's sleeping somewhere." He glanced side long at her. "It ends today."

"How?"

"The way it started. A confrontation." He added at her confused look. "Hopefully those idiots back there helped draw her attention, but I need her to come down and face me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to crash into her favourite mortal guy's home."

"_What_? Pull the car over! Now, Theo! Pull it over!" She tried to grab the steering wheel. He waved his hand lazily and her arms snapped to her side. "Theo! Theo, what are you doing? Stop this!"

"Don't worry, Lilly, I won't let you get hurt."

"But... Theo, that mortal guy. You could kill him!"

"No. I won't kill him, I'll just scare him. He'll call on Eris, she'll come down and... I challenge her."

"Challenge her? What does _that_ mean?"

"Exactly what it says on the tin."


	29. Theo starts

**I know I've said this in every chapter I've posted over the last couple of weeks, but I've been struggling lately a lot and I'm REALLY sorry for not updating as much as usual. I'll try and get back into that routine, ideas have been running a little slowly.**

* * *

"STOP THE CAR!" Lilly screamed. She was pulling at the lock, the pin buried in the door. "THEODORE!" He continued to ignore her, braking hard and snapping the wheel to the right. The back wheels screeched and the car fishtailed. Theo jerked the wheel to the left and stomped on the accelerator, switching into fourth. Lilly made a fruitless grasp for the controls, hitting him a couple of times. Angry, frightened tears flooded her cheeks as she pleaded with him. "LET ME GO HOME!" When he said nothing, she scrabbled for her bag, fumbling for her phone. It was in her hand for a second; he reached over and plucked it from her fingers, tossing it out the window. She saw it bouncing in the wing mirror and sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Why do you need me?"

"Eris is after you."

"Probably a great deal safer than your driving!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"I can't."

"Why?" His jaw clenched, knuckles white on the steering wheel. "ANSWER ME!" He rolled his shoulders stiffly, grimacing. The light faded in and out of his eyes and he flexed his fingers. Lilly tried the lock again, roughly wiping her face on her sleeve.

"That won't work." He grunted.

"Make it!"

"I can't."

"WILL-YOU-GIVE-ME-A-STRAIGHT-ANSWER?" She shrieked, smacking him again. He recoiled, the car swerving. Horns blared and some very choice words were yelled. Theo straightened the vehicle, shifting into fifth.

"You really wanna know?" He challenged thickly.

"_Why else would I be screaming at you_?"

"Eris will kill you." He paused, the same stiff tremor passing through his head, shoulders and arms. "She'll use me to kill you." He said through gritted teeth. Lilly frowned at him, squinting slightly. He was in _pain_. "She's still set on the... whole..." He didn't finish his sentence, the affliction warping through him. The car sped up.

"Theo! What's wrong? Is she doing this?" Her questions only seemed to make things worse. He growled, whipping both hands from the wheel to clutch at his head. Lilly squealed and grabbed it, dodging oncoming traffic at the last second. From the corner of her eye, she saw Theo reach out again, a fierce look of determination darkening his expression. Lilly gripped his arm, digging her nails in unintentionally. "Let me go home, _please_. I'd be safer there." He shook his head. "Why?" She cried.

"The locket." He managed.

"What locket?"

"I found it." Lilly watched him dubiously. "Ugh." He groaned. "Eris got hold of your life string. Destory the locket, destory you. Blame me, _use_ me. Make it look like _I _did it. Start... start the fight... between Callum and... Max..." He moaned in agony, smacking his forehead against the wheel. When he sat up, he looked a little dazed. "Here." He muttered, smacking the brakes. Lilly, despite her seat belt, still took hold of the handhold above the door. Theo swerved into a gap untidily, flicking the locks and jumping out. Lilly scrambled after him.

"Theo, whatever you're thinking, don't do it!" She pleaded. He darted up the steps two at a time, kicking open the door and running inside, drawing something from the waistband of his jeans. Lilly caught up as the door smacked shut, tripping on the carpet as she crossed the threshold. "Theo!" She saw his shadow disappear around the corner and sprinted after it. A loud thud followed and then screaming. "Theo!" She stumbled to a halt, grasping at the door frame to steady herself. A man in his late forties was standing opposite Theo, a girl a little older than them hovering anxiously in the doorway. Theo was pointing a gun at the man, keeping a wary eye on the girl. "Theo! What are you doing?"

"Stay out of it, Lilly!"

"Ah, so this is Lilly, is it?" The man looked her up and down, his salt and pepper hair thinning, malicious brown eyes glittering triumphantly. "I take it you want this then?" Something fell from his hand, something previously concealed. It swung on a golden chain, a crystal hanging from the end encased in a golden rim. Something glowed inside, a little coiled something. It throbbed; scarily in time with Lilly's heartbeat. "Drop the gun, boy." The man warned. The girl stepped forward; Theo turned the gun on her. She smirked, eyes like her father's, hair dark like her mother's. She had a sharp face, wicked and beautiful, long fingers that danced with trouble and chaos. Theo fired a warning shot, the bullet searing across her cheek and sheering some of her hair. Neighbours started screaming.

"THEO!" Lilly yelled. She took two steps forward when sheer agony exploded through her, crippling her. Black spots flitted across her vision as shards of glass ground into her nervous system, jagged edges scraping across her bones. Another shot fired, leaving her ears ringing. Someone cried out. She felt as though she were falling. A dull thunk as something smacked onto the carpet and Lilly rolled onto her back, unaware that she had fallen but feeling every inch of added pain. A third _bang_ and she whimpered. Seconds later, Theo loomed over her, worried. "Theo..." She croaked. The gun was smoking in one hand and he held the locket, covered in cracks and out of shape, in the other. The light of her life string flickered weakily. He carefully prised open the case, removing the string with gentle fingers, kneeling beside her.

"It's OK." He soothed, throwing aside the damaged locket and smoothing her hair back. Her life string was wound around his fingers, the glow steadily getting stronger as he transferred their inheritated legacy status into it. Lilly's head stopped spinning so much, the torment whittling away.

"The gun... did you-?"

"No." He looked back. He hadn't killed Eris's mortal family, just disabled them. The bullets were a special kind, injuring and putting the victims into a coma-like state. He handed her a bit of ambrosia and rose, examining her life string. He smiled feebly, waggling it at her. "Lookie what I got."

"Eris isn't going to be happy." He hummed.

"We should go then. Now I've got this... I won't keep it. It's not safe with me." He glanced at her. Lilly bit into the godly food. "I can take you home now."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"Probably not. She's still there. She's always been there." His eyes were wide, pained and scared. "I've just been trying to keep her at bay."


	30. Theo and Danielle- STILL NOT A SHIP

Theo looked at the string entwined around his fingers, marveling at how this piece of thread contained every detail of his sister's life. The part of Eris buried in the recesses of his mind was doing her best to break free, but Theo wouldn't let her. Not now. He turned to Lilly, expression grim as he tipped her mortality into her palm.

"Keep that safe and go home." He told her, shaking his head when she started to speak. "There's no time, go home and get the others. Tell them to rendezvous at the park." He paused, struggling with something. "I need help." Lilly stared at him, silently proud. After all this time, he finally admitted it. Placing a hand on his arm, Lilly smiled.

"And we're here for you. We always were."

"What about Dad though?"

"He's mad, but if he sees that you're trying to fix things, he'll help too." Theo looked doubtful. "Trust me, Teddy. You are doing the right thing. Dad will come around, just give him time. Can you do that?" Theo found himself nodding. Lilly beamed at him, throwing her arms around his middle. At last, she had her brother back. "But first," She said, ruining the brotherly-sisterly moment with her pitying tone, "you need to apologise to Danielle."

* * *

Danielle was carrying clean laundry back to her room when she noticed a white envelope partially under the front door. She deposited her washing and returned, finding the envelope had her name on. Inside was a single sheet of paper with two words: _Come outside._

Curiously, she did so. Theo stood opposite. There was no emotion on his face, not in his body language, nothing. He just looked for all the world as though he had turned up out of the blue for a reluctant chit-chat. She stared at him, momentarily confused. The door clicked shut behind her and she absent-mindedly let go of the handle. Theo straightened up, hands still in his pockets. Danielle assessed him quietly; there was no hostility in his stance, no emotion in his eyes.

Something clicked and, without realising, her hand lashed out and cracked him around the face.

"_What are you doing here_?" She raged in a stage-whisper. "If my dads find out, they will _kill _you!" She shook her head. "Screw that, _I'm_ going to kill you!" She lunged forward, fist clenched. He ducked the first swing, catching her by the wrist. Danielle spun, braided hair flaring as she did so, vast fierceness in her eyes. Her other hand came up, smacking him square in the jaw. Reeling, he made a clumsy grab at her free hand, missing and gaining another clout around the head. He stopped her before the third hit. "Let me go!" She ordered, kicking him in the leg. Theo recoiled, but held on.

"Stop! I'm here- ow!" He tucked his foot behind hers and tripped her up. She experienced a brief burst of panic, but he didn't let her fall, firmly sitting her against the wall. "Right. Listen. I'm sorry."

"_What_?"

"I, Theodore Jackson, apologise to you, Danielle Giovanni." Danielle glowered, rising slowly, her back sliding up the wall. Theo rubbed at his head with both hands, murmuring something in a language she didn't recognise.

"Why are you really here?"

"To apologise. Or at least try to."

"Why?"

"I need to fix things." She crossed her arms, fuming. "Listen, I need you to believe me. It's not my fault, it's-" His voice stopped, muscles seizing up. Danielle furrowed her brow in confusion, snapping her fingers in his face. A tight tremor warped through him and he doubled over, trying to breathe.

"Jackson, if this is some lame attempt at getting out of things, I assure you, you're going to go down those stairs."

"Not... my... fault... trying... to... explain..."

"Explain quickly."

"Eris... goddess... of... chaos."

"Seriously?" Danielle scoffed. "Theo, be _real_." He took a shaky breath and stood as tall as he could, slightly hunched over, pained. There was no mirth in his eyes, a dead set look of firm determination and honesty. "A goddess?" Danielle repeated unimpressed. "That's your explanation?"

"The start of it." Theo exhaled slowly. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"They're real."

"And I'm the president." Theo rolled his eyes, groaning in defeat. "Two minutes. And I want the truth."

"That _is_ the truth!" Danielle opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he launched into his 'truth', telling her that the Greek goddess of chaos and discord, Eris, had made him swear on the River Styx to kill his sister, Lilly, and make the murder look like Callum, a werewolf, had done it so that Max, the vampire and the brother with the biggest soft spot for Lilly, would attack in the hope that a war would start between vampires and werewolves, a war that had been looming over everything and everyone for centuries. If he didn't, Eris would wipe out his family, blood and honourary, alongside all his friends. "Alvie has telepathy and other mind skills and tried his best to get her out of my mind, but she's still there and she's trying to get control again. I can't let her. It ends today. I got Lilly's life string back and sent her home to get the oth-"

"Have you ever considered writing a story?"

"What?"

"Have-you-ever-considered-writing-a-story?" Danielle asked slowly, sure that he should have been kept locked up in that mental health institution.

"You think I'm making this all up."

"Well _duh_."

"I'm not."

"Oh, please!"

"I'm not!"

"OK, so if the gods or whatever are _so_ real, why can't they just snap their fingers and fix all your problems?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Of course not. Well, I wish I could say this has been fun, but..." She hissed. "It hasn't. _Ciao_."

"No, wait!" She opened the door, only for it to slam shut and lock of its own accord. She whirled around. Theo's eyes faded from a sickly yellow to the regular grey. "Your eyes..."

"Chaos." He answered. "Eris possessed me, I've got some of her abilities."

"But... what-? No, this is... this is madness..." She slipped into Italian, running her hands repeatedly over her braid in her disbelief and worry. "Why-? OK, let's just say what you're saying is true-"

"Which it is."

"-then why _you_?"

"Because of my brothers and because of my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena."

"Wait, what?" He checked his watch.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain right now. Just, for now, please. What I did to you, at the school, I'm sorry. I should never have done that, it's my biggest regret, I swear. I deserved that slap and much more, you can do all that later. I wasn't myself, I'm a jerk, I'm sorry."

"What made you do it?"

"I panicked." Danielle raised a brow. "I was angry, I was... I was scared and... I just... I just... I shut down, I-"

"Shut down? So you _are_ cyborg."

"I'm trying to apologise here, could you not?" Danielle smirked. Theo hesitated and then held out his hand. "Can we start over? If I ever hurt you again, I give permission to you, to your dads, whoever, to kill me in whichever way you or they see fit." Danielle hummed thoughtfully, running a finger over her lips.

"OK. But this is your _last_ chance, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Theo smiled weakly, but at ease as they shook. He looked at his watch once more. "I have to go now." He gave her hand a final squeeze. "Hopefully we can start over after all this is finished."

"Do you mind if I steal your story idea?"

"Uh... sure."


	31. Theo's secrets revealed

Theo was waiting for them atop Leo and Louisa's block of flats. A water tower stood in one corner, the sun was setting and they could see the ocean from here. He stood on the very edge of the building, his back to them. Pale smoke drifted from his face; when he lowered his hand, they all saw the amber glow of his bad habit.

"Uh, Theo?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "What is that?"

"This, dearest mother, is something you will undoubtedly lecture me on once all this has passed, but I guess you could call it a cancerous, addictive and money-grabbing little bastard." He dropped the cigarette and crushed it underfoot. "But you'll have time for that later. Right now, I need Max and Callum to the east- that side there." He pointed directly opposite him. "Tobias and Sage to the north, Mum and Dad to the south. Alvie, you get to be the centre piece." Alvie frowned. "It's the best part."

"What about me?" Lilly asked tentatively. Theo regarded her for a moment.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

"No."

"Well then, stand with Alvie."

"Theo." Percy called stiffly. Max and Callum were already glaring daggers at each other. "Even I know that's not a good idea."

"It's all balanced. I've strength and brutality there to the east and then smarts and brawn to the north and south. Dead centre, I've a brain ninja. I say it's a wonderful idea."

"So what does that make you?" Tobias quizzed, also unimpressed by Theo's decision.

"The bait."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." Annabeth rubbed her hands together. "I take it Lou's going to be under the water tower, Leo by the maintenance box and Elsie and Alokia on the corners of east?" Theo inclined his head. "And you're expecting Eris to appear in front of you, yes?" Another nod. Theo glanced at his watch, turning to face the sunset. "Where are the Valdezs?"

"On their way."

"But they live three floors below us." Percy sighed. "Max! Callum! Behave!" Max and Callum faced away from each other. "See, this is my point. Max and Callum _cannot_ work together." Even now, they were shooting insults back and forth. "Theo, you need to split them up."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"It is when you say it." The sun sank behind the horizon. A violent flash of cold blue light exploded before Theo and Eris materialised, screeching bloody murder. "Good evening." Theo smiled when she paused to draw breath. "I do apologise for the state in which I left your little mortal family, but the scales are tipped in my favour. I didn't kill them."

"And yet, there were only two of them. There are nine of you." Eris grinned wickedly. "Now, Percy and Annabeth have been a thorn in my side for years. Tobias gets on my nerves, Alvie is rude, Sage is too smart for her own good and Callum is an over-glorified _mutt_. I believe I'm one short." A door slammed open and an arrow embedded itself in Eris's shoulder. She howled, ripping the arrow out in her temper and screaming as the barbed arrowhead tore her flesh. "I've found my one short." She growled. Her good arm shot up. Theo raised his hand and she froze, mystified.

"You're not killing anyone."

"And you're going to stop me? You ungrateful, treacherous little weed! Without me, you'd be nothing! Lower than the Underworld, scum, filth, a bane of everyone who _cares_ for you!" She sneered. "The son of the so-called _great_ Percy and Annabeth Jackson. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were adopted out of _pity_. An unwanted, disgusting, wretched little _brat_!"

"Tell me how you really feel." Theo muttered. He sighed. "Yet, my family is here to help me now. Where's yours? Oh, that's right. They're probably watching this right now on Hephaestus-TV, laughing at how pathetic you are." Eris snarled. "There I was thinking you couldn't get any uglier. That's a face that will haunt me forever." Shrieking furiously, Eris lunged at him. Mother-and-daughter archers fired; Leo sent an electrical surge through the roof, running up beside her and burying a thick cable in her side. Eris was thrown off course, towards Percy and Annabeth. Percy slashed at her with Riptide, Annabeth snatched the amulet that hung around the goddess's neck. Eris screamed in protest, only to be whisked away by the Poseidon twins' tornado. Alvie caught her in his magic, letting the trio of archers and Leo get a few good shots in first. Theo waved his hand the goddess was flung straight into the water tower. Louisa wrapped the water about her and Tobias set about freezing it. Sage stabbed a small chute into the ice, getting to the water beneath. She took the cable from Leo and sloshed it into the water. Eris writhed in agony inside the chuck of half-frozen ice.

Theo gestured to the eastern team. They acted as one, scrambling up the ice like monkeys, tearing vast chunks from it. The others formed up in a circle, ready and armed when she was brutally extracted.

Eris heaved in anger and from near-drowning.

"You…" She panted. "You… are all… going to… _lose_…"

"How?" Theo smirked. "My dad alone could overpower you."

"Then… why?" Theo looked to his mother, accepting the amulet from her. Eris started, suddenly remembering her missing possession. "Give that back." She hissed.

"Make me." Theo challenged smugly. Eris pounced. Theo ducked to the side, swinging the amulet about his fingers, going one way and then the other when the chain ran out. "For a goddess, you fight like a mortal."

"Give it!" She screeched.

"No. And you know why? Because you can't live without it. Therefore, I'm going to make you." He crushed the amulet against his palm. Eris tried to tackle him again, but thrown off balance.

"Two can play that game." She flung out her hand. Callum was struck by the full force of her power, disappearing over the edge. Theo threw the amulet as hard as he could in the opposite direction, sprinting and diving after his brother.

"No!" Lilly cried. Callum's yells grew quieter and quieter and then louder. He was brought back up by a giant eagle. He was yelling at it.

"Put me down, put me down! I'm sorry I said I don't fully support America!" Was it them or did the eagle roll its eyes?

The bird dropped Callum next to Lilly, landing on Percy's shoulder.

"Um… hello?"

"Wait." Annabeth reached out to the eagle, feeling its soft feather. It swooped from Percy's shoulder and up to the top of the water tower. When it alighted, it was Theo. He sat, lying against the slope and rubbing tiresomely at his face. "Since when did you turn into an eagle?" He laughed behind his hands.

"Not just an eagle."

"Animals then! Since when?"

"About a year."

"Oooh! First animal you turned in to!" Tobias grinned. Theo scratched at his chin.

"Guinea pig." His older siblings cracked up, his mother smirked at her husband. Percy looked ready to slap someone. Theo dropped down, grinning.

Fortunately for him, Eris returned, her amulet about her neck. Her power snapped and crackled all over her skin, a raging inferno contained in her aura. Alvie willed the remains of the water tower to form a makeshift cell about her, telling the others that he wouldn't be able to hold her for long. "What's the plan, Theo?"

"Let her get me."

"Excuse me?" Percy protested. Theo looked at him, confused. "Look, I'm still mad at you, but you called us here to help you. You can't just say let her get you."

"I just did, didn't I?"

"It doesn't work like that, Theo." Tobias said. "We're all a bit mad at you, but you're still family. What can we do?"

"Guys!" Alvie warned. Blood was trickling over his lips. Eris's power was starting to break through his, lashing out. Tobias pointed at the chunks of ice and they jumped up, smashing together in a cluster around the enraged goddess. "Theo, what's your plan?"

"Let her get me."

"No!" They all argued.

"We don't have time for this!" Theo fired back. "I know what I'm doing! It's me she's after, I ruined her plans, I've been fighting her since the start! Just _let her get me_."

"Theo, this could go so wrong." Annabeth tried.

"Then I'll know I've done something right." He returned to his western position, looking up at the ball of fire. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Kid," Louisa called, "here." She threw him something, something small and blue. A crystal. "It was in her necklace thing. See if it helps." Theo nodded once at her, she replied similarly.

"OK." Theo instructed. Alvie and Tobias released their hold on the imprisonments; Eris erupted from the midst of the wreckage, howling and screeching. She dived straight at Theo, snatching him up. Up and up and up, into the night sky, into the clouds, out of sight. Leo pulled a pair of binoculars from his belt, scanning the world above them. He shook his head. Max snatched the binoculars from him, searching fiercely.

"I can see flashes of light." He told them. It started to rain. Percy and Annabeth nodded at each other, expressions grim, yet agreeing on something.

"Leo, have you got a megaphone?"

"Um…" Leo rummaged in his belt, retrieving breath mints and a screwdriver. "I'll make one." He started pulling all sorts from his magic belt, fiddling with wires, bits of plastic, speakers, microphone. It took him a minute, be he seemed proud of his make-do megaphone. He tested it first, tweaked it a little when he sounded like a chipmunk. "One, two, one, two. Yes, that's perfect. Here." Percy took it and the binoculars, taking a moment to locate his son. He shared another look with his wife as he raised the megaphone.

"One shot." She nodded. Percy bit the inside of his lip, eyes locking back on the clouds above.

"Theseus!" The loudest clap of thunder shattered the air. Percy thrust the megaphone at Leo; he and Louisa raised their hands, separating the clouds, darker than the night sky. Something freefell for the space of a dozen heartbeats, screaming. Another thing dived after it, the eagle. It caught Eris by the arm, morphed into a bear, fell faster and then switched into a sparrow. Eris made a grab at the small bird, missing. The sparrow landed on Annabeth's wrist, snapping its beak proudly. Eris carried on past the building. Tobias peered over the edge, wincing and hissing painfully as she crash-landed.

The sparrow hopped to the floor and Theo returned to normal, stretching his arms.

"Theseus?" He asked, unimpressed. "My name's Theo." He paused. "Theodore." He scowled.

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "Your real is Theseus."

"Why? Why did you always tell me Theodore was my full name?"

"Because Theseus was charmed. Or cursed, depending on what way you looked at it. But we could only use it once." Tobias kept an eye on Eris's smashed form while his parents explained. "When you were born, Rachel did her Oracle thing and said you had great potential to cause all kinds of trouble."

"In Percy's version." Annabeth added. "'Son of wisdom and sea,'" she quoted, "'Fourth in line he shall be, Trouble coats his crooked path, Chaos beware his noble wrath.'" Theo blinked at them. "When you said Eris was being a pain, we realised we would have to use the Theseus spell. We didn't know when though, seeing as we could only use it once. Today seemed like a good choice."

"Who put the spell in place?"

"Athena." Percy answered.

"And this spell did _what_ exactly?"

"Help you do what needed to be done. In this case, it strengthened the link to your godly heritage, hence the rain, and it helped get Eris from your system."

"So, why didn't you do it before?"

"Because it wouldn't have worked as well as it has done."

"She's up!" Tobias yelled. "Up, wet and very much smashed, but up!"

"So is this." Theo held the crystal his aunt had given him, but it was reduced to dust and tiny bits of dying blue. He dusted his hands off, grinned thankfully at Louisa and raced to the edge, once more diving off. He caught Eris halfway, letting himself get trapped in her hands as a beetle before turning into an elephant. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Theo, now a bee, landed on her nose, hopping about. He changed form again, this time a massive snake, a boa constrictor. Louisa automatically loaded her bow; Leo and Percy had to wrestle her to stop her from shooting.

The snake coiled around his prey, squeezing.

"Should we do something?" Callum asked worriedly. As the words left his lips, Eris flashed away. Theo flew up to them as an eagle again, grinning triumphantly. "Where did she go?"

"To lick her wounds." Callum and Lilly beamed, tackling their triplet. They landed in a heap, laughing and (Lilly) crying. Tobias grabbed all three in a hug, lifting them from the floor.

"Group hug!" He called. Alvie sighed, dragged in by Alokia. "Ah, I've missed this."

"You don't get any less weird, do you?" Theo quizzed. Tobias smirked. "I'll take that as a no then. Can I be freed? I think my lung is near my kidney."

"What?" Callum puzzled.

"Bro, werewolf strength. Very big ouchie." He added as Callum continued to look blank. Theo was let go and he prodded his stomach. "That won't be too much of a problem, will it? Nah." He decided.

"And you called me weird." Tobias grumbled.

"No-one can out-weird you, Tobias." Theo smiled.

"Eris is definitely gone now, yes?" Percy asked.

"Oh, she'll probably try a few revenge tactics, but I broke our deal."

"But that was on the River Styx." Alokia frowned. "How did you manage that?"

"That crystal." He looked to his aunt. "I don't know why, but she made the crystal the physical embodiment of the crystal. I wasn't allowed to break the deal, but she never said anything about destroying the crystal."

"OK, so if she's gone for now, I've a bone to pick with you." Annabeth frowned at him. "What did you call it? A cancerous, addictive and money-grabbing little bastard?"

"Sounds familiar."

"How long?"

"About six months? I don't know. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"You know how I feel about those things."

"And you know how I feel about restrictions."

"That's… that's beside the point."

"Isn't." She narrowed her eyes at him. Theo sighed. "Basically I'm a big boy now. I can make my own decisions."

"Yes, and look how well that turned out." Annabeth shook her head. "Grounded. You. Are. _Grounded_."

"Until when?"

"Until I die!"

"That can be arranged."

"Theodore! I mean, Theseus! I mean… whatever the heck your name is, shut up!"

"Ooh, this is going to be fun."

"Don't even try it." Percy warned.

"You'll still be Teddy to me." Lilly said at the same time. Theo smiled cheekily. "As long as you stay nice Teddy and not snotty Teddy."

"Snotty? Harsh."

"Again with the whole formal-speaking-when-mad thing." Callum waved his hand vaguely, punching his brother in the arm. "I suppose it's _nice_ having you back. I don't know. I don't do touchy-feely stuff." Theo slugged him in the shoulder and they both grinned.

"Yes, that's all very sweet and wonderful, but _you are still grounded_. Home! Now!"

"Fine. Race you." He was an owl in a split second, hooting cheerily and loop-the-looping before disappearing into the night.

"He's still an idiot." Sage sighed.

"All the boys are idiots." Annabeth said, ignoring the protests. Elsie and Alokia smirked, poking their cousins and chanting 'i-di-ot, i-di-ot, i-di-ot' under their breath.

"I'm goin' on strike." Louisa decided. "I'm gettin' fed up with all these goddamn shenanigans."

"You can say that again." Percy agreed.


	32. Theo works to set things right

"Ok, before I start ranting, is there anything else I should know?" Theo hunched his shoulders. Percy took that as a 'no'. "What the hell were you thinking, why didn't you tell us you could change into animals, why do you smoke, what was that promise thing, why would you even do that, you could have brought yourself some time just by talking to us, we could have helped from the beginning, it was bad enough when Max was controlled, does no-one in this family actually learn anything, that was a rhetorical question, Sage, shut it, I'm on a roll, Theo, I've never pegged you as the irresponsible one, good gods, what in the name of Poseidon's beard were you thinking, holy cow, I think I'm dying, what the actual frick-"

"Percy, you need to breathe."

"-that's it, I'm retiring, no more demigoding or fathering, no sir-ree, I am out, _out _I say!" And with that, Percy swivelled on his heel and marched back downstairs.

"I _think_ you broke Dad." Callum snickered. "There's something you don't see every day. One family member grows feathers and the other quits on everything that makes him _him_."

"Hey, you grow fur, claws, sharp teeth and amnesia."

"Yeah, but that's something out my control, that's different. And you can turn into any animal you want! Dude! Unfair!" Theo just rolled his eyes, spotting Lilly looking at him curiously.

"Could you stop with the intense staring? I can feel my brain boiling."

"Wouldn't take much then." Sage muttered sarcastically.

"Can we go home now?" Louisa asked, waving her hand frantically in the air. "I'm hungry."

"Go for it." Theo smiled.

* * *

"What you're saying is that there are gods up there and they watch over us?"

"Uhhhh... not exactly. They're up there, but they don't necessarily watch over everyone, they're not overly interested in mortals unless they're, like, super hot or something." Danielle blinked a few times, shaking her head and pinching her the bridge of her nose. "Want some paracetamol?"

"I want proof."

"That one's easy. Go and see my aunt and uncle, they'll get you believing in seconds."

"Riiiight."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Oh yeah, your dads don't like me."

"Dad, wait!" Danielle positioned herself between Theo and Pablo. "He's apologising and explaining why he acted so badly, it's not his fault! He, uh... he's been having trouble, like, um..." She screwed a finger into her temple and went cross-eyed. Theo snorted, folding his arms.

"And there's the understatement of the century."

"Just because you've forgiven him, doesn't mean we will."

"I know, Dad, I know. But he's going to be on his best behaviour from now on, _aren't you, Theo?_" She glared daggers at him over her shoulder. Theo had to bite back a snarky remark and smile sweetly.

"Of course."

"And he promises that, _doesn't he, Theo_?"

"_Yes he does, Danielle_. Wait, that came across too sarcastic. Sorry, sorry." Theo stood and stretched. He held his hand out to Pablo. "I am an arse, I am a selfish, ugly little bastard, you wish I would have no contact with your amazing daughter as you would much rather kill a delinquent fucker such as myself as that would solve probably most of the city's problems, and all of yours."

"Quite right." Pablo growled.

"Trust me, I've tried doing that, it doesn't work." Theo shook his head. "Anyway, if you want me gone right this very second, I shall go." Pablo leant forward to be eye level with the wretched young man in his house. Theo tilted his head back. "Just so you know, I've nothing against gay people, but I'm not gay."

"If you _ever_ hurt my daughter again, I will personally hunt you down and whatever hell you've been through recently will be paradise in comparison."

"Have you met my aunt? I feel like you two would get along great."

"This isn't a joke, boy."

"Yeah, I know. Just kick me if I start getting on your nerves."

"I'd do more than kick you, boy, I'll stab you."

"Duly noted."

Theo left not long after that. Danielle caught up with him a minute later. "Giovanni, a pleasure as always."

"I'm only here because you still haven't given me proof."

"Then you shall have proof. This way."

"Dad _will_ kill you. He's already been to prison before, he's not afraid to go again." Theo raised a brow at this. "Long story."

"Do tell."

"Not until you've given me proof. I'm not telling my family history to a total nutcase."

"Well, you're halfway to that then."

"Did you really try? You know, _it doesn't work_."

"Oh, that." He kicked a pebble. "I got low. It happens. Didn't see any other way out, so I just... I tried to put a bullet in my brain."

"Sounds refreshing."

"I got a bullet in the leg instead."

"So that's why you're limping!"

"I'm limping? Huh, never noticed that before. Is that a permanent thing?" Danielle shrugged. "Another charming characteristic of mine."

"If you say so. Where are we going?"

"Not far now. This way." Theo cut across the street, turned right and walked across another road. Danielle hurried behind him, curiosity growing with every step. She had thought Theo was another one dimensional jerk, but now all these other layers were making themselves known and she could only think of Shrek and his onions. "They live on the third floor, mind, and Dad might still be having a breakdown in there." Danielle shot him a quizzical look. "I'll explain after proof, that's another long story." He bounced, limping on every other footfall and waving at the lobby man. He caught a lift with some of the other inhabitants, holding the doors for Danielle. "Have you met my aunt and uncle before? I don't think you have. You're going to love them."

Theo let himself in when they reached the Valdez residence, using his own key. His father was sat on the sofa, nursing a mug of coffee in one hand and the other supporting his head. Leo was sat next to him, talking quietly. Elsie and Alokia were at the dining table, restocking and organising their arrows and quivers. Louisa was nowhere to be seen. "My ears are burning..." Theo sang light-heartedly. Percy looked up, frowning. "Knew it." He kicked the door shut behind him. Leo was looking questioningly at Danielle. "Leo, Danielle, Danielle, Leo. Ah, and there's Lou." Louisa sauntered out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel. She peered just as queryingly at the newcomer. Theo made introductions again and she simply waved.

"Hi." Danielle smiled sheepishly.

"And those are my lovely cousins, Elsie and Alokia. So lovely." Theo confirmed with a slow, sarcastic nod. Elsie notched an arrow and aimed at him. Louisa snapped her fingers.

"I didn't spend six hours puttin' up that wallpaper for ya ta just shoot holes in it." Elsie grumbled and set down her bow a little reluctantly. "Ya OK, bro?"

"Peachy. What's the matter, Theo?"

"Danielle wants proof."

"That all?" Louisa smirked. "How much proof?"

"Lots." Danielle answered. Theo elbowed her.

"Moderate."

"No, I take the first answer only." Louisa snapped her fingers and a storm brewed above Danielle's head, weeping buckets of ice water and cracking thunder so loud, her brain felt ready to explode. Louisa didn't stop there, letting Danielle freeze for a moment. Percy poked her and she was instantly dry, despite the constant stream of rain. He waved his hand and the storm disappeared instantly. Leo got up, cupping his hands and letting fire burn in them. Danielle squeaked and stepped back, stomping on Theo's toes. He cursed and pushed her forward instinctively. The heat from Leo's flames rolled off in waves, sweeping over Danielle, chasing the chill from her bones and frizzing her hair. Louisa raised her hand to do something else; Percy stopped her. "Dammit. Such a buzzkill."

"So... so, twins of, um... of Poseidon and... you're a demigod too, right?" Danielle's voice was a few octaves higher than usual, wide eyes fixed imploringly on Leo.

"Son of Hephaestus, god of fire, forges and metalwork. Favours donkeys. Hey, do you think I can talk to donkeys? That's something I've never tried. Anyway, feeling better?" Leo smiled warmly at her. Danielle could only nod, staring at the flames as though she had never been introduced to fire.

"That doesn't hurt you?"

"Nope." Leo grinned triumphantly. Louisa arrived beside him, rummaging in the toolbelt about his waist. She retrieved a pack of marshmallows and a long metal wire, roasting the sweet treats on her husband's hands. At Danielle's more bewildered look, Leo explained about the magic properties of his most prized possession. "I have had this for years. Gives me tools, working pieces and breath mints. Something that happens when I'm nervous."

"Oh. OK. Cool."

"You'll get used to the weirdness." Leo's smile broadened reassuringly. "Don't worry. As for you, young man," Leo fixed a stern look on his nephew, "stop freaking your dad out, I'm seriously considering getting him counselling sessions. And I would have too if Lou wasn't so worried about him being shut in a rubber cell for the rest of his life. She's nice like that."


	33. Theo and who?

"Theo! Wake up, you butt! Oh, this is hopeless. THEODORE THESEUS-WHATEVER-THE-HELL-YOUR-NAME-IS JACKSON, WAKE THE HELL UP BEFORE I BITE YOU!" Theo opened one eye, frowning at Callum. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!"

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Then why are shouting loud enough to wake them?"

"Because you're Theo." Lilly popped up beside Callum, looking worriedly down at Theo.

"What's with the welcoming committee?"

"You were having a nightmare." Lilly said simply. "Are you alright?" Theo nodded, pulling his duvet up about his shoulders and squashing back into his pillow. Lilly's small hand touched his hair gently. "Don't hide anything from us. If you need help, just ask." Theo just hummed, dozing already. Taking that as a not-very-good answer, Callum and Lilly lay down either side of him, huddling together in the single bed like they used to as kids. Theo squirmed uncomfortably.

"No getting out of it." Callum grinned cheekily. "What was your nightmare?"

"I can't remember. Honest." Theo added at their cross looks. "I just know there was alot of... mess and..." He held up his hand, the mustard yellow energy falling in thin tendrils from his fingertips to his palm, accumulating into a golf-ball size orb. He waggled his fingers and it disappeared. "That. But... more. Very much more."

"Why?"

"Let me check my crystal ball and get back to you on that." Lilly elbowed him sharply, gripping his arm and squealing when she nearly toppled from the bed. Theo pulled her back up. "I don't know why. It was just there. That's all I can remember. Now, can I have my bubble back?" He stretched his arms suddenly and knocked them both off. Callum was on his feet in a second.

"Game on!"

"No!" Lilly called from the floor. She scrambled to her feet, blonde hair tumbling in waves over her eyes. She stumbled before righting herself. "No!" She warned. "Behave, the pair of you." Theo disappeared under his bedding. Callum laughed maniacally and jumped on top of the bundle, punching his brother through the quilt. Then he was just hitting the mattress under the covers. "Oh, what's he done now?" Lilly sighed. Her answer arrived in the form of a squirrel. It fixed its grey eyes on her, swished its tail and darted up her arm, winding around her neck. She laughed softly as his tail tickled her. "Very clever, Teddy. But I'm a-" She sneezed. "And there it is." She sniffed. The squirrel hopped off her shoulder, changing into a sparrow and landing as Theo.

"You OK?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can I go back to bed then?"

"Nope!" Callum bounced on the bed. "You're up now! Let's play!" Theo groaned, pushing his hands through his hair. "Ah, come on. You've missed us really, bro-bro." Theo shot him a deadpan look, swivelled on his heel and plodded to the other side of the room. He collapsed on Lilly's bed and lay there, staring at them both definitely with the right side of his face mushed into the pillow. "Bad Theseus, let's go."

"No."

"Yes."

"Callum, leave him be." Lilly pinched her brother's ear and tugged him from the room. "Just let him sleep. Alvie said he's still got alot of recovering to do. Sleep helps him."

"Not if he's having nightmares."

"He said he didn't remember them."

"He could be lying."

"I think he's past that now." Callum hesitated. "What's the matter?" He bit his lip, turning his thoughts over in his mind. Then he shook his head. Lilly made to press him, but his eyes were taking on a dark purple tinge. He was stressing- anymore and it could bring about the Change. "Why don't you teach me this Zombies game you play?" Callum looked amused. "Oh, come on, it can't be that difficult, surely?"

"One game and we'll see what you have to say about it after that."

"Um... OK?"

* * *

Theo waited until his siblings were gone before returning to his own bed. From under his pillow, he retrieved his spare phone. He unlocked the screen with the dialpad, scanning his messages. Nothing. He flipped his contacts list open, finding 'L'. _We need to talk_, he tapped out. A minute later, he got a reply.

_in town wen u 3_

_About tweleve years ago. _

_stfu u no im lazy texter_

_All too well. _

_wut u want 2 talk about_

_Situation._

_say no more meet tomoz morn usual place usual time k_

_What about my lot?_

_go 4 jog_

_I can't be left alone._

_hide + seek_

_Fine. Don't be late._

_bitch plz_


	34. Theo sees Percy's awesome

Surprisingly, Annabeth let Theo out for a jog, telling him to be back within the hour and to keep his phone _off_ silent. He set off on a normal path until he was clear of any family. He detoured through the park, past the lake and out the western gates. He stopped for a breather half an hour from his home, a good few miles away. He stretched, discreetly looking around.

"Hey." A voice said next to him. Without looking round, Theo replied similarly. "Well, what'd you wanna talk about? Dragging me out this early, how dare you."

"She's backed off, but she's not gone. What do I do?"

"Push her off a cliff. Don't roll your eyes at me, kid. She's still in your head, push off a cliff in your head, push her out."

"Easier said than done."

"There's more you want to talk about."

"Callum and Lilly."

"Being nosey are they?"

"Something like that."

"Want me to deal with them?"

"I don't like your version of _deal_, so no."

"Ah, come on, kid. You used to enjoy it." Theo gritted his teeth, crouching to re-tie his shoelaces. "Kid, you're messed up. Ain't gonna lie. But ya gotta let them in. They'll help you."

"I'll hurt them."

"Maybe, but nothing drastic, surely?"

"I don't know. That's the problem." Silence. Theo straightened and did a final stretch.

"I've an idea. Ya trust me, kid?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, you gonna have to. This should work." Theo glanced over his shoulder, seeing his friend check his watch.

"Fedora and trench coat. You blend right in."

"I could have a giant curly moustache. I've gotta run, kid. They'll notice if I'm gone any longer."

"Same."

"Don't be a stranger." He blinked and his friend had disappeared. Theo set off back home.

* * *

His friend's plan soon came into action. Theo didn't recognise it at first, but this was clearly his work. Percy had taken Theo out, to the beach, to catch up and resolve their differences. They walked through the waves, skipping stones. Theo was getting fours and fives whereas Percy was getting eights and up. "How do you do that?" Percy smiled.

"Practise."

"A.K.A- son of Poseidon cheating." Theo looked pointedly at his father, who just shrugged. "I'm sorry for being a major pain in the podex. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Is she still bothering you?"

"She's trying to." Theo hunched his shoulders. "I'm ignoring her. She's not happy about that, such a shame." Percy nodded bemusedly.

"The smoking. I was talking to Danielle and she said it helps keep you calm?" Theo inclined his head. "You do know what those things can do to a person, right?" Theo waved it off, flinging his next stone across the water. Four. "I'm not happy you smoke and I'd rather you stopped. But you're not a heavy smoker, are you?" No. "I suppose that's better." Percy sighed. "Speaking of Danielle though…" Theo looked up at him to see a sly grin lurking in his father's eyes. "Do tell."

"She's just a friend."

"Exactly what the others said."

"Yeah, but I'm not like them."

"How so?" Theo took a deep breath.

"I'm not like them because, whereas they're all heterosexual, I am asexual."

"Which is what?"

"I'm not interested. At all."

"Huh. OK then. Does Danielle know that"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"For some strange reason, she fancies you." Theo did a double-take. "I can tell. I've seen all the others get partners, I know what love looks like. You have to tell her. Let her down easy. Or are you just being stubborn?" Theo glowered. "Hey," Percy held his hands up, "just checking. Next thing, since when could you turn into animals?"

"A while ago. I remember having a really strange dream and woke up as a guinea pig." Percy pursed his lips. "Why did the others find that so funny?" His dad sighed and explained his time on Circe's island. Theo cracked a grin, squeaking and snuffling at his father's expense. "Shut it." Percy warned. "It's still a problem now. I occasionally crave green leafy things. I know right?" He added at Theo's look of disgust. "I think there may have been something else we were supposed to talk about, but I can't think what." Percy stopped and looked back. Theo had frozen in the surf, clutching his head and grimacing fiercely. "Hey." Percy splashed over, gripping Theo's shoulder. "Are you alright? Theo? Oy, come on. Is this Eris?" Theo managed a nod. Percy drew Riptide. "Eris!" He yelled. "Show yourself! Leave Theo alone!" Theo cried out and fell backwards. Sickly yellow steam was rising from him, collecting between them, solidifying. Eris soon hovered there, smug. Theo collapsed back into the water; Percy slashed at the goddess, shooing her out of the way. He helped Theo up, dazed and shaking. "Come on, kid. Focus." Theo went cross-eyed and leaned heavily on his father's arm. Percy silently called on Poseidon. A bubble formed around Theo and took him under the water.

"No matter." Eris sneered, now a regular mortal woman in a Greek _chiton_, her hair a chaotic ebony mess. "You stand in the way of my plan, son of Poseidon. I can't have that." She lunged, screeching. Percy ducked her talons and swung at her back. Golden ichor stained the _chiton's_ material and she howled, wounded.

"I won't let you hurt Theo anymore." He growled.

"Oh, I never hurt him. I just use him to hurt everyone else!" A Celestial bronze sword materialised in her hand. "I'll play your game, Percy Jackson, but remember this. You are all pawns to the gods, to _all _the gods."

"I don't think of you as a god." She flinched, hissing. Their swords clashed, the sharp sound ringing out across the sand. Percy parried her next blow, feinting to the right and cutting her left side deeply when she reacted. The fight only got bloodier, more violent. Eris did her best to get him out of the water; Percy was having none of it, pushing harder, the power of the sea boiling through his veins. His vision tunnelled and he attacked relentlessly, blocking her attempts effortlessly. The sunny weather forecast for today was quickly eradicated by ferocious and violent storms, thunder rattling windows throughout the city. The ocean churned savagely, waves batting Eris back and forth like a ping-pong ball. She had no chance to recover, stuck in the sea's wrath and Percy's swordsmanship.

Poseidon kept Theo under the water and had woken him up. Theo watched the ocean wreak havoc from below, amazed at the vicious beauty of it all. The sky was a dark bruise, the thunder muffled but still loud. Strangely, it was oddly calming. His chaos did not react at all; he hadn't felt so relaxed or so himself in such a long time, it was almost alien. Welcomed but alien.

There was a blast of rich green light and the blurry shape Theo thought to be Eris was flung further out to sea. He turned and saw her crash beneath the waves, ichor leaking and swirling all around her. She struck at the water. Percy dived in next to her, willing the whiteout of bubbles to push her deeper. She started to glow- Percy smacked the hilt of Riptide between her eyes and she passed right out. Percy kicked her down, that green energy crackling about his blade. Theo stared in awe- _this_ was the son of Poseidon he had heard legendary tales about, he was seeing that raw, unbridled power for the first time. He had never felt so terrified and so exhilarated in all his life. Percy swung his sword down, his power ripping through the water. It engulfed the goddess, blinding Theo. He shielded his eyes with his arm. When the light died down and the stars in his vision were blinked away, his father was pulling him out the bubble and towards the surface. There was no sign of Eris.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked the second they reached fresh air. Riptide had been put away and Percy was checking his son for injuries. "Theo? Say something, bud."

"That… that was so cool! Do it again!" Percy blinked at him. After months of a monotonous Theo, this sudden enthusiasm knocked him sideways. Theo cheekily splashed his father, rain starting to fall. "You should fight goddesses every day, that was _awesome_! And look at this! It's usually Lou and look there!" Theo pointed to the city. The streets were clear of any form of life. "Everyone's gone in!" The rain fell harder. Percy was watching Theo, confused. "And I bet you could do more damage if you want! Like, forget storms, there could be earthquakes and hurricanes and tsunamis and-" Percy splashed Theo, cutting him short.

"Theo, I can understand why you're so hyped up, but I'm not going to level a city for your amusement."

"No, I know. But it's so cool knowing your dad has that power! And you keep it bottled! How?" Percy shrugged. "No, this has something to do with the twins thing right? Lou's all storms and rage and destruction and you're usually happy days at the beach and fun times and… well, the nice side. Right?"

"I guess. Theo, listen. It may seem _cool_, but it's _dangerous_. We attract too much attention, people get hurt, people get _killed. _I do what I can to keep myself and Lou in check, but we're kids of Poseidon. Twins too. Poseidon's children have been known to destroy everything in their wake, intentional or not. Twins are the two sides of Dad's domain, they always have been. I want you to promise me you'll tell us if you've got a problem. Don't let it get to this scale, please. I want to help people, not hurt them. And I'm sure you do too." Theo nodded. Percy smiled, relieved. He threw an arm around Theo's shoulders, drawing his son to him and placing his other hand on the back of Theo's head. "I've missed you, Theo. The real you. You were always the calmer one of the triplets you kept things in balance. No more secrets from now on, OK?"

"OK." Percy hugged him tighter.

"That's my boy."


	35. Theo is back!

**I found the chapter I'd written for this, I've been looking for it for AGES. Hope it's OK! :D**

* * *

"So, if Dad's completely obliterated Eris, do we need a new chaos god? I volunteer!" Callum added before anyone could answer, flapping his hand in the air. Theo rolled his eyes. Callum didn't notice. Annabeth shot a brief look at her husband. Percy was contemplating his youngest son, which Callum took as legitimate consideration of his new dream of an immortal role.

"Eris isn't 'completely obliterated'." Annabeth shook her head. "I've checked with my mom and she said Eris has been put out for the count for a while."

"How long is a while?" Theo asked curiously.

"With gods, probably a few centuries."

"That means Theo is Theo again, yay!" Callum burst forward, suddenly overcome with hyperactivity and the urge to crush his brother in a well-meant, but death-defying hug. Theo shrunk into a hamster and scurried away, hopping onto the table as a tabby cat. Callum frowned, loathing the smell of feline critters. Two seconds later, he sneezed. The cat's ear flicked and it seemed to smile smugly. "Change ba-a-a-a-achoo!" Callum rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh..." He wiped his nose on the back of his hand, sniffing loudly. Lilly laughed, moving to the table and bundling the cat in her arms.

"Hi, Teddy." She smiled, scratching the cat behind the ears. He purred happily, pawing at her nose. Callum sneezed again. "Maybe you should change into something else before Callum has a fit." The cat inspected Callum for a moment, eventually changing into a squirrel. Callum glowered. Lilly beamed. "I love squirrels!"

"Whoa, don't squeeze him!" Annabeth freed the rodent from her daughter's intense cuddle. "He's still your brother!"

"I know, I know, but squirrels are adorable!"

"And tasty." Callum added devilishly. The squirrel growled, tail flicking in annoyance.

"You are not eating your brother." Annabeth chided. Percy held his hand out and the squirrel scampered up his arm, proceeding to make a nest in his hair. "Percy-"

"I could get used to this."

"You would."

* * *

"You're completely Eris-free?" Callum quizzed later on, squinting as he peered intensely into Theo's eyes. "How can you be sure?" Theo, sat in a chair in their room, face to face with his triplet, set his deadpan look.

"Because I've got the urge to do this," Theo puffed air into his brother's face, startling him, "rather than this." He kicked Callum in the shin, enough to unbalance him, but not enough to bruise. "It's a-me, Theo."

"I thought we'd already established Theo was back." Lilly said, her arms around Theo's neck. "You're an idiot."

"Who?" Her brothers queried.

"Both of you." Callum pulled a face. Lilly mushed her cheek against Theo's. "For the record, you're not allowed to do anything like that ever again, is that clear?" He nodded. "Promise me."

"Well, I can't do that..." Lilly instantly put him in a chokehold. "OK, OK!" He croaked. She released him. "Honestly though?" They nodded. "I've still got this." He raised his hand, letting chaos wiggle about his fingers. "I've got it under control now though." He smiled. "Stop making faces, Callum, you'll give yourself worry lines."

"What?" Theo grinned. Callum shook his head. "Whatever. How come you've still got this chaos power thing?"

"Beats me."

"Don't use it."

"But I could get Jeremy Davidson to back off of Lilly."

"Oh my gods, _please_. I am this close to hitting him, but he'll damage my book."

"Done." Theo nodded. He glanced sidelong at his brother and then turned his head towards Lilly, lowering his voice a fraction. "How are things with Megan?" He said behind his hand, pretending Callum wasn't there. Lilly smiled and copied.

"Not very good. He won't admit that he likes her."

"I don't! Well, I do, but not in the way you're all thinking!" Theo switched to his wildlife reporter voice.

"And here we have the Denialmus Liarus, often found sulking in the depths of the dark and gloomy Friendzone." Callum fumed, scarlet. "When stressed, the Denialmus Liarus will become crimson in colour, an outward sign that there are Superious Obvious Staterus in the area. When threatened, the Denialmus Liarus will growl and retreat to a solitary corner for hours at a time, desperately trying to formulate a comeback. However, his attempts will be futile. He has already dug himself a very, very deep hole." Callum swore and stormed out. They could hear Annabeth shouting at him, _one more word like that and you'll be eating soap for dinner_! Lilly was beside herself with laughter.

"I've really missed you, Teddy."

"You wait 'til I get back to school, sis. I've got this chaos thing down. Jeremy Davidson won't know what hit him."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! **


	36. Theo's new title

**To the Guest that asked for a one-shot of Charlie being born, I was going to put that in the Leo's Settled Down rewrite (**_**The Hot and The Cold are both so Intense**_**). As for when, I don't know, I really need to start working on that one again.**

* * *

Theo's first day back at school was interesting. Everyone asked where he had been, so he told them all different stories because he quite enjoyed the mystery. Callum helped greatly with this, exaggerating all the stories, most of which he appeared as the very heroic and devilishly handsome brother who liked long walks on the beach and heartfelt talks into the early hours. No-one took him seriously. Megan alone humoured him. Lilly and Sage simply rolled their eyes and did their utmost to pretend those idiots weren't related.

"I've just thought of something." Callum said at recess.

"I was wondering why your head was buzzing."

"Just going to pretend you didn't say that." Callum muttered. Theo gave him a mock-pitying look.

"I'm sowwy," he cooed, "tell Teddy what da matter." Callum glared at him. "You wanted me back, bro. You're gonna bloody get it. Now, tell me. What did you so miraculously think of in the time it took for me to get my food?"

"Dad was- is- Persassius, right?" Theo nodded, curling his pizza to take a good bite. "And your real name is Theseus, yeah?" His brother wrinkled his nose distastefully. "So, you'd be Thesassius. Hypothetically."

"No, I quite like that." Theo bit into his pizza. "Oh, look out." He said around his mouthful, pointing. Callum turned at the waist, frowning. Jeremy Davidson was trying to flirt with Lilly again. Callum started to rise. Theo put a hand on his arm. "I got this one." He took a last bite of his pizza slice and sauntered over, swiping someone's milkshake on the way. "Hey, Jezza." Jeremy looked round. "Remember me?" Theo asked casually, putting the straw in his mouth and drinking, staring Jeremy out.

"Are you Theo or Callum? No, you're the one that just got back. Theo?"

"Greetings, peasant."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe we've been over this."

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister, you dunderhead. As far as you're concerned, my sister is strictly off-limits to any guy she finds creepy. That includes you, Jezza. Beat it."

"You don't think I'm creepy, do you?" Jeremy demanded, frowning at Lilly.

"She's too nice to answer that." Theo said, handing his drink to Lilly. Jeremy rounded on him. "Ah, Jezza. Don't pull that face. You'll give yourself worry lines."

"You can't just come back and start throwing your weight around." Jeremy growled.

"And you can't implant yourself on my sister, so I suggest you take a hike, Jezza."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Or what?"

"Teddy-" Lilly started. Theo gave her the slightest nod and she fell quiet. Jeremy put his fists up.

"Oh, a fight! I'm in for a real treat! Are you going to try and fight me for my sister's hand in marriage, is that it?"

"Don't you think you're very controlling over your sister's life?"

"Lilly, do you think that?"

"No." Jeremy swung at him. Theo dodged it easily. "Don't!" Lilly pleaded. Theo nodded again, catching Jeremy by the wrist as he took a second swing.

"Let's put it this way, shall we, Jezza? You can fight me until the cows come home, but you won't win."

"I could take you easy."

"The only thing strong about you is your halitosis." Lilly snorted, clapping her hands over her mouth. Callum sidled up, snickering to himself. "I suggest you leave my sister alone from now on, Jezza, or we really will come to a disagreement. And trust me," Theo grinned wickedly, "you wouldn't want that. Now run along, little boy. Go and brush your teeth." He threw aside Jeremy's caught hand. Jeremy slunk off, shoulders hunched. Lilly cracked up and jumped, hugging her brother around his neck.

"I wasn't expecting that when you said you'd deal with him! Thank you!" Theo hugged her back.

"You're welcome, sis."

"_The only thing strong about you is your halitosis_! I'm going to write that down! How do you spell 'halitosis'?" Callum slugged his brother in the shoulder. "Dude, I've _missed_ this. Let's go and insult others! THESASSIUS IS REBORN!" He yelled, charging off. Lilly sighed.

"I haven't missed that though."

* * *

**Just something I wanted to do :D **


	37. Theo's family

**I can't remember if Charlie was ever in Theo's story previously, so he is now! I felt like bringing him back, it's been so long!**

* * *

Theo sat in a room with his brothers, sisters and cousins, their partners and children, which meant there was a total of nineteen people-himself included- in this one room. Percy, Annabeth, Louisa and Leo had all run away for the weekend, the Jackson couple heading off to the beach cabin on Montauk Beach and the Valdezs hiding in Bunker 9, the perfect place for two severely ADHD demigods. Tobias, Sophia, Max and Ava had claimed the sofa; Alvie, Crystal, Sage, Tyler and Lilly had taken one end of the table with Callum, Darcy, Finn, Samantha and Christian at the other. Elsie, Alokia and Charlie were scattered about the room; Elsie was dozing in the armchair, Alokia was sat on the window seat with an IM to Francis before her and Charlie was sat under the table eating Percy's blue cookies. Alexa was asleep in her mother's arms. Theo stood in the kitchen doorway, still reeling from this sudden onslaught of family. There was a lot of power in this one room, legacies, demi-primordials, demon children and, of course, Alvie. That little shister was effectively beating his sisters in game after game of chess, something Sage found highly infuriating. She was determined to be the chess master of the family, especially now he had taken the title from their mother.

Despite all this family-time, lots of love and madness, Theo couldn't quite figure out why they were all here. It was a massive risk to have them all in one place, what with monsters roaming around. And yet, here they were. Charlie had run out of cookies and found himself trapped by all those seated. Theo said nothing when he tied Tyler's shoelaces together and nudged Alvie until he was let out. He joined Theo, elfish grin in place.

"You're despicable."

"Thank you." The impish boy gave a little bow, flourishing his hand. "Why are you over here though? Are you alright?" Theo nodded. "Well, come and join in then, be one with the family and... revel in the crazy."

"I think you revel for all of us."

"Hey. One of us has to be an expert on it."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... ah, Tobias already beat you to it. Sorry dude." Charlie pouted. Theo watched the cogs tick beneath those curls.

"You love being the bearer of bad news, what are you on?" Theo gave a sweet smile. Charlie eyed him dubiously, eventually realising he was gleaning nothing from his cousin and shrugged. "OK, if you were stranded on a desert island with one person in this room, who and why?"

"Alvie."

"Aside from him. I'm an excellent craftsman, hint hint."

"I'd pick Sage."

"What? What about me?"

"You'd go on a sugar crash in five seconds and won't be useful. Tobias, yeah, he's reliable, but he's just as mad as you are. Max will get angry and try to eat me; Lilly will panic if a spider appears; knowing my luck, I'll get stuck with Callum on a full moon. Elsie will get angry and definitely eat me for survival, she is ruthless." Charlie nodded in agreement. "Kia won't took her nose out of a book long enough to get stranded on a desert island. No kids, they'll slow me down. Again with the luck, if I was stranded with one of the women, it'd be that certain time." Charlie grimaced. "Exactly."

"But you still picked Sage?"

"She's violent whatever time of the month it is. Who would you pick?"

"Alvie. He can just zap us home. But aside from him... maybe Sophia. She _is_ a demi-primordial. And I've heard she does this really cool angel wing thing, so we could fly home. Or fall with style, whichever one it is." He shrugged carelessly, pulling scrap from his pockets. Theo watched him work, saw him bouncing on the spot, very much on a sugar high from the cookie overdose. "If you could be any animal, what would you be?" Theo raised a brow. "Well, you can already do that, but if had to pick _one_ animal?"

"Dragon."

"Dude. Great minds." Charlie went for a high five. Theo rolled his eyes and grudgingly obliged. There was no denying a very ADHD and very sugar-rush hyper Charlie _anything_. "Why are we all here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Charlie let free his automaton butterfly, eyes following its travel over everyone's heads, smiling when it landed amongst Lilly's blonde curls. Theo turned back into the kitchen, deciding he needed a coffee before attempting to confront the small army in his living room. Charlie followed him, drumming his fingers on the counter restlessly. Theo mixed the granules in, head low over the richly scented steam. It helped clear his head somewhat, but he'd much rather a decent cigarette. Another smell caught his attention. He glanced to his right to see Charlie popping popcorn in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm hungry."

"You just ate a dozen large homemade cookies, how has your heart not overloaded?"

"I am like eighty-seven percent sugar, it's part of who I am. You learn to adapt. Like you and coffee. Plus, my heart is usually going a million miles an hour, it's cool." Theo shook his head, stirring in some sugar. "How are you handling the whole Eris jazz?" Theo just looked at him over the rim of his mug. Charlie pressed his lips together. "You need to get yourself a hobby, cuz."

"I'm open for suggestions, oh wise master." Theo muttered.

"It'd have to be something really cool though, like... surfing."

"I do plently of surfing."

"Wave surfing, not interent surfing." Theo shrugged indifferently. "How about... uh... pies? No, no, you're right. Oh! You could be a comic book artist or... or a deep sea diver or an astronaut, maybe you could tame lions. No! Bring back dinosaurs and tame them! Oooh, I want a velociraptor! Or maybe a ptyerodactl..." Theo let his cousin ramble, letting his words wash right over his head. It was only when Charlie shot a stream of flames past his face did he pay attention. "Hey, I'm trying to help you. The least you could do is pay attention."

"I do apologise."

"You don't sound very apologetic."

"How do I sound then?"

"Very disinterested." Theo raised his mug and Charlie frowned at him. "Are you alright?"

"Spiffing." Charlie stopped bouncing, those eyes just like his mother's but warm like his father's. Theo stared back, keeping his expression neutral.

"I'll get Tobias."

"No." Theo grabbed him by the arm. Charlie startled at the sudden grip, trying to pry his arm free. Theo let him go. "Sorry." He said quietly. "Tobias will only worry." Charlie rubbed his arm unconsciously, Theo silently cursed himself. "Look, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get my head around a few things. I could really do without older brothers at the minute."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Let me drink my coffee in peace. No offense, Charlie, but I could really do with some alone time."

"Then... just holler."

"Thanks." Charlie nodded, casting a worried search over him one last time before leaving. He closed the door after him. Theo pulled a fork from the draw and stabbed the back of his hand, cursing through gritted teeth as he hopped about, shaking his hand. Something was wrong with his powers, he felt unsettled, more and more so the more he used them. He probably shouldn't have, but the headaches stopped in certain forms. His hand was a vicious red, the pinpricks of the fork bruising. He stuck his hand under the running tap, glaring out the window. He shouldn't have grabbed Charlie. Something- maybe his powers- was interfering. There was no sign of Eris, that wasn't it. The only thing he could think of was animalistic instincts ploughing through, breaking the boundaries between human and beast. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense, but he couldn't be sure.

Theo wrapped his hand in a tee towel, returning to his coffee. It was still mildly warm. "Idiot." He muttered to himself, draining the last of his drink. He was fixing himself another, the caffiene flooding his system like a forest fire, when Alvie came in. Theo sighed. "I don't want any words of wisdom or cryptic advice. I just want a coffee."

"So do I." Alvie got a mug from the cupboard, taking the coffee jar from his little brother. "Charlie seems upset though. What happened?"

"As if you don't know."

"His arm's hurting him."

"I didn't mean to."

"Mean to what?"

"That's really annoying. You asking questions that you already know the answers to you. There's literally nothing you don't know, nothing you can't find out. Why does everything have to be an interrogation with you?"

"Because you don't need me telling you the answers. Sometimes you need to figure it out for yourself."

"Oh, gee, I wonder what could have happened this time. Ah. I know! Hey, I'm Theo. I make a mess of everything." He offered his hand. Alvie ignored it, frowning at him.

"That's not true."

"Do tell." Theo retorted sharply, dumping a spoonful of sugar into the mug.

"I don't need to. You know that isn't true. Lilly's alive because of you."

"She was in danger in the first place because of me!" Alvie thought for a second, twisting his hand in the air. A glass appeared on the counter between them, partially containing water. Theo looked at it, sneering slightly. "Is this some magic water that'll fix me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"How do you see it?"

"Uh, it's a glass. With water in."

"How much?"

"Oh, I get it. Glass half-empty, half-full. Whatever. What's it matter?"

"It shows your outlook on life."

"My outlook is just _grand_."

"Sounds like it." Alvie finished his coffee, taking an experimental sip. "You've plently of life, Theo. Don't squander it." Theo just hummed darkly. "I probably shouldn't say this, but... embrace your demons. Don't push down your powers, accept them. Incoporate them into your life. Max and Callum have put their strengths into what they love, they use it to help others. You could do the same."

"How?"

"You've every animal imaginable at your fingertips. How you use them is up to you." Alvie squeezed his shoulder and left. Theo looked down at his coffee.

"It's alright for you to say that, Alvie. You know every possible outcome. You won't screw up."

"Teddy!" Lilly burst in. "I can no longer sit with Callum on my own, please come and save me!" Theo straightened and put on a smile. She saw right through that. "Oh please, Teddy, I'm your sister. I know when something's wrong. You can't hide it from me. Well, not anymore. I know that look _extremely _well. Why are you hiding in here? We're all out there for you."

"Is that why everyone came over? To try and make me feel better?"

"To try and make you feel included again. Stop shutting the door, Teddy, stop shutting yourself out, away from everyone else. We're here to remind you that you're not alone, not anymore. I know it may be all overwhelming for you, but even if you just sit and listen in. You don't have to say anything if you don't want. Just so you're not sitting on your own."

"Technically I'm standing."

"You know what I mean." She held her hand out. Theo picked his coffee up.

"You owe me lunch." He said, taking her hand. Lilly shrugged and led him out.

"Hello, stranger!" Tobias grinned, jumping up. "Whoa. You've gotten taller. Callum, come here." Callum sidled over. "Hey! You are, you are taller than Callum!"

"I was always the alpha triplet. This just proves my point."

"Hey." Sage cut in. "At the end of the day, you two are thoroughly wrapped around Lilly's little finger. That makes her the alpha triplet."

"Fight me." The boys challenged together. Sage drew a knife, grinning wickedly.

"Bring it."


	38. Theo and Alvie continued

Theo was not settling well into class, any class. He was quite happy irritating the teachers and the teachers' pets, but when it actually came to reclaiming his previous grades, he could not be any less interested if they paid him. "I mean, seriously. Teach me something useful, like... how to use a checkbook or pay bills and taxes. You know, the things that we will _actually _need in real life. Not this vomit of numbers and lines. Earl, you'd better rewind that pompous attitude or I'm going to fastforward a knuckle sandwich right in your crooked teeth."

"Theo!" Lilly hissed. Earl, one of said teachers' pets, was the most sickening, brown-nosing suck-up Theo- and any else for that matter- had the displeasure of meeting.

"It's not my fault he's the Donald Trump of this dump." Callum snickered. Earl frowned. "Ah, he's trying to compute it. Let me put it in lame terms for you- sexist, racist, religionist, various other -ists that I can't quite think of, none of them good, rude, self-centered arrogant little shi-"

"Theodore!" Their teacher reprimanded. "That is enough!"

"It's never enough." He turned back to Earl. "You got question three wrong on the homework. Three B, if I have to be accurate."

"I beg your pardon?" Earl spluttered. Theo just motioned for him to check. Earl dived under the table to retrieve the sheet from his bag, scanning it furiously. "I did not!" He raged. Theo pursed his lips contemplatively.

"So you're telling me that you didn't get six point one four seven two or six point one five, if you rounded it, for question three B and if you can't read that properly, it was-" And Theo rattled off the long equation, examining the lines on his palm. Earl slowly reddened, more and more so until he was almost beetroot.

"How did you-? That was in my bag! Were you snooping?"

"Yes. Yes I was." Theo twirled a set of keys around his forefinger, grinning mischievously. Earl rummaged in his bag, tipping the contents onto his desk. "Who is _bae_, Earl? I never realised that was a word you'd use, but I'm intrigued."

"Miss, he's stolen my stuff!"

"Theo, give it back."

"I will. When he stops being so Trump-like and being rude to my sister."

"Theo, don't-" Lilly started, resting a hand on his arm. He shook his head, patting her hand and smiling reassuringly.

"I'm going to ring this _bae_."

"I had a password on that!"

"Three-one-six-two. Don't make it your pin number." Earl gaped at him, for once in his life, completely clueless. "Here, bro. Get yourself something nice." Theo handed Callum a bank card. Callum smirked and then pouted when Lilly snatched it away. Theo pressed dial. "It's ringing." He whispered dramatically. "Hello, _bae_." He greeted. Earl jumped to his feet, trembling furiously. "No, I'm not Earl, I'm a... well, not friend, I don't particularly like. And judging by the look on his face, he doesn't like me either. You're going to burst a blood vessel doing that, kid. Anyway, who are you?"

"Theo!" Lilly squeaked as Earl lunged forward. Theo was up and over his desk, spinning and sitting on Danielle's instead. Earl tripped, had to grapple the table to right himself. Lilly and Callum stared at their brother, unsure how to react to this sudden bout of acrobatics and speed.

"Give it back! Tell him, Miss!"

"Return what you've stolen, Theo, or I'll have to call your parents." The teacher warned.

"Ooh, _bae_ is Sarah Killwatt. Hello, Sarah! Long time no see! How on _earth_ did you end up with Earl?" Earl tried again to get his phone back. Theo lazily caught him by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "What?" He laughed. "Oh, that's brilliant! Earl, you old romantic. Danielle, hold this." He dropped the phone in her hand. Earl swung his other arm backwards; Theo trapped that just as easily. "Now, are we going to have a problem here? I seem to remember you saying you had no time for a girlfriend as you had high academic aspirations and could not handle having anything hold you back. I also remember you saying that my sister was... oh, how did you put it?" Theo pretended to think, pushing slightly on Earl's arms. Callum and Lilly rose, but a look from their brother froze them in place. "Oh, that's it! You said she was a pathetic, blonde, waste of space excuse for a girl and that it was a miracle she had enough brain cells to remember how to _breathe_ let alone recall her own name. And do you know _why_ you said all that, Earl?" Theo applied more pressure. Their teacher marched forward, but every time she tried to get close to Theo to pull him away, he shifted, keeping Earl between them. "It's because you're jealous. You can't handle the fact that someone is smarter than you, can you?"

"Theo, bro, I think he's got it now." Callum made to intervene too, but Theo was having none of it. There was a crazed look in his eyes, something they hadn't seen for quite some time now. Callum looked helplessly to his sister. Lilly sidled in, smiling sweetly at Theo, pulling on his arm.

"Let him go, Teddy. He's not worth it. Besides, I'm over it. I'm used to those sort of remarks, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Yeah, well, it bothers me."

"Don't." Lilly requested, peering earnestly into her brother's eyes. He glowered, frowned, glared at the back of Earl's head and scowled. He shoved the other boy away. Lilly smiled softly. "I know you're just looking out for me, Teddy, but people like Earl... they're not worth it, not in the long run." Theo pulled his arm free and left, slamming the door behind him. Lilly started forward, but Callum blocked her. "What-?"

"In a minute." He said, holding her wrist. He tapped his first two fingers against her pulse and bit his lip.

"Yeah." She agreed, gently touching his forearm. "We'll check on him in a minute. Earl, are you OK?"

"Sarah's still on the phone." Danielle told them. "What do I do?" Earl got to his feet, red-faced. He snatched the phone away, his nails scraping against Danielle's skin. "Hey!" She fumed.

"_What_?" He snapped. Danielle jabbed a warning finger in his face.

"I don't have a sister to stop me from breaking your neck, you ugly little fucker. Don't you _dare_ be rude to me, do you understand?" Earl did a double-take. Normally, Danielle was relatively pleasant to him, civil at most. Today was really not his day.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were called in, but Theo was nowhere to be found. His relatives in the school were allowed to help look for him. Unfortunately, if he didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. Theo was two steps ahead, he knew the underbelly of this school better than even the caretaker, there was no way they'd find him. Not yet, at least. He was in the power room below the school, barring the door with some of the back-up generators. It was noisy in here, noisy and dim, enough light for him to see what he was doing, to see where he was. It was a far cry from the rooftop, yet it suited him. It was more chaotic down here.

Staring at the machinary now, the flashing lights and dials, Theo could envision Earl's smug face. Pain erupted across his knuckles, the jolt up his arm thudding into his mind.

"No." He snarled, drawing back his fist, the skin split and bruising. Overhead, the lights flickered. He recited every insult he could think of, labelling Earl as every single one of them. It helped diffuse his temper, but did nothing to ease the agony in his hand. Blood dribbled down his wrist, between his fingers.

"You haven't got the hang of that."

"Go away, Alvie."

"I'm just saying."

"Don't _just say_ anything!" Theo whirled round, expecting to see his brother there. Alvie appeared behind him, touching his fingers to his forehead. Numbness washed through his body, dulling his mind and reducing the throb in his hand to a muffled tick. "What... what did you do?" Alvie hummed unresponsively, peering at Theo, dissecting his mind. Theo could sense him, peeling apart layers and thoughts. "No... no! Get out!" Theo threw out his uninjured hand. Alvie fell back, smacking his head against one of the machines. "Oh no... Alvie, I-"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Theo, just relax." His senses were coming back, the pain rearing its ugly head and stabbing up his arm. Alvie pushed himself up. "Eris has nothing to do with this. You're just not built for chaos power and, without her, you've got no resistance to it. You either have to get rid of it or rebuild your defences, either option just as bad as the other." Alvie gently took Theo's hand, waving his own over it. All trace of injury vanished. Theo flexed his fingers, smiling at the painlessness of it. "And it doesn't help you're splitting yourself between all these other forms either." Alvie continued calmly. "Changing into any animal at will is cool, but your chaos is messing that up, it's tearing apart who you are each time. Sort it and the rest will be a peace of cake."

"Earl-"

"Is exactly everything you said he was. If it helps, he won't get higher than a politician, no-one really wants to vote for him."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Partly. It's true though. Mr Wannabe President has no chance." Alvie's expression turned serious. "You have to keep your temper under control."

"Easier said than done." Theo muttered.

"Yes, but you can do it."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I just am." Alvie smiled.

"Cocky bastard." Theo grumbled. Alvie started to speak, thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Trust me, bro. I'd like nothing more than to be somewhat myself again, but there are perks to this new me." Alvie folded his arms. "For example, I can get one up on little shitbags like Earl. I'm not telling you all my secrets. You'll find out anyway." Alvie sighed.

"No. I can't. Whatever's going on up there, Theo, I can't get to it. Not all of it anyway. I get snippits here and there, but that's it. Everyone else I can read like a book, even complete strangers on the streets. Not you."

"There's a first for everything, bro."

"That's what worries me."

"Ugh, don't give me any lecture, I'm not in the mood." Theo turned to the door to leave. Alvie had already moved the generators telekinetically. "Show off."

"Theo, whatever that friend of yours has told you to do-"

"They haven't told me to do anything."

"They've got some input on what goes on in your head though. You don't have to listen to them."

"I know. But it's fun."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"We have very different definitions of stupid."


	39. Theo's leech

**I've just found this old chapter I did, so I'm going to work my way up to that one, rather than filler chapters now. It's nothing serious, not really, but it made me smile :D**

* * *

"Students, if you would kindly pay attention. That includes you, Jackson." Theo and Callum narrowed their eyes at their teacher simultaneously, mirror images of each. Mr. Tate just sighed. "We have a new pupil, be nice and say hello."

"Lilly, quick. Move here." Callum hissed. Lilly did, filling up the empty seat next to Callum and leaving one by Theo.

"Hey!" Theo protested under his breath. "Don't you _dare- _oh gods, no..."

"This is Leah." Theo wasn't sure what it was about Leah, but alarm bells were ringing in his head, thundering against the inside of his skull. She had blonde-brown hair and eyes the colour of coffee that locked on Theo with such an intensity, he thought his head was going to explode. She beamed, showing too many teeth and waggled her fingers at him. Mr. Tate didn't notice this, directing her to fill the vacated seat instead.

"Hello, handsome." Leah said not at all discreetly, moving as close to Theo as she could. She looked him up and down, smiling flirtatiously. "Nice body."

"Thanks. I just love compliments about my flesh prison." Theo deadpanned, his siblings succumbing to a fit of the giggles, quite heavy giggles, the rest of the class laughing. Danielle gave him the thumbs-up. She looked as ready to be all buddy-buddy with this Leah as Theo did. He pressed his fingers against her shoulder and moved her back to her side of the desk. Leah raised a slender brow at him.

"What?" Theo blinked slowly at her. Was his sarcasm not clear enough? He just turned to face the front instead, resting his head on his hand, blocking his sight of her. Callum pouted at him.

"What do you want?"

"An action replay." Theo pressed his middle finger to his lips. Callum dragged two digits down the side of his cheek. Lilly slapped him and he dutifully faced forward, shoulders hunched defensively.

As the lesson went on, Leah Greenfield kept edging closer and closer to Theo until she was all but sitting in his lap. She passed him a note asking what a flesh prison was and then another with her number. Theo swiped both onto the floor without looking up from the textbook. Danielle saw the notes on the floor and gave Theo a would-be sympathetic look had Leah not rested her head on Theo's shoulder.

Theo stood up abruptly. Mr. Tate looked at him questioningly.

"I would come up with some lame excuse of needing the bathroom, but then things would just be dragged out. This girl is like a fucking leech, get her away." Leah did a double-take.

"Oh, he doesn't mean that." She laughed nervously, waving the comment away.

"You were practically drooling on his shoulder, leave him alone." Danielle argued.

"And who are you?"

"I'm someone who knows that that boy is not to be messed with. You're obviously Desperate, capital 'D'."

"Theo," Mr. Tate interjected, "swap seats with Francessca."

"If it's all the same to you, sir, I think I'll go and debug first." It was not all the same to their teacher. He frowned. Theo did too, kicking his bag up and exchanging places with Francessca. This put him near the front, seated next to Milo, a teacher's pet in a way, but not one of those major brown-nosing ones. Milo was easy to get along with when he felt like talking, which wasn't often, but he was a downsight better than the limpet.

* * *

After the lesson, Callum, Lilly and Danielle caught up with Theo.

"That was just _completely_ off the bat, _I just love compliments about my flesh prison_." Danielle shook her head. "I don't know how you come up with stuff like that, but-"

"How the _hell_ do you keep a straight face?!" Callum demanded, cutting over the part-Italian. "If I said something like that, I'd be too busy laughing to finish the sentence!" He slugged Theo in the shoulder. "Teach me!"

"Well, don't abuse me!"

"Oh, buggy bear!"

"What?" They all looked round. Leah skipped over to them, looping her arms around Theo's neck. "What?" He repeated, unsure whether he was more confused or more annoyed at this. "Lady, we've literally known you five minutes, get off and go away."

"I can't!" She replied in a cheery sing-song voice. "You toats need my help."

"Toats?" Theo repeated, glancing at his sister.

"Totally." Lilly translated.

"I know that." Theo muttered grumpily. "But _toats_?" Lilly shrugged. Callum snickered. Theo ignored them both and tried prying the demonized koala from him. "Crowbar." He requested of Danielle.

"You know, someday someone's going to ask for some really obscure tool and I'm not going to have it."

"I was joking- kind of- do you seriously have a crowbar?"

"Yeah, I've _toats_ got a DIY store in my locker. No, I don't have a crowbar!"

"Hey! Leave the sarcasm to me!"

"Because it totally works! Look what you need the crowbar for!"

"He doesn't need a crowbar for anything!" Leah cut in. "He needs my help!"

"What the hell with?"

"I'm glad you asked, buggy bear! You've obvs got your defenses up and you need me to help bring them down so you can start trusting people and actually put a smile on that toats gorg face of yours!"

"He's identical to me, why don't you go after him?"

"Don't you drag me into this." Callum warned, hands up. Leah contemplated the other Jackson boy for a moment, bottom lip out.

"No, he doesn't need my help as much as you do."

"I don't need anyone's help." Theo growled. He jabbed her in the side and she reflexively jumped away, freeing him. "Leave me alone." He ordered fiercely, glaring at her. Leah bit her lip. Theo scowled and stomped off in the other direction. The new girl started after him, the other three immediately forming a barricade.

"You heard him." Callum said, flanked by the two girls. "Leave him alone."

"But-"

"Look, you've been here, what? Thirty seconds?" Danielle cast her eyes to the heavens. "I'm pretty sure we know Theo better than you do."

"Or ever will." Lilly added.

"So on your bike." Callum pointed down the hall, opposite way to his brother. Leah's eyes flicked from one to the next, eventually deciding it probably was best to go.

"Does anyone else get the feeling she's not going to let up?" Danielle quizzed. The two triplets raised their hands. Danielle hummed unhappily. Both of them squinted at her suspiciously. "What?" She demanded. They exchanged sidelong glances, leaning back, arms folded contemplatively, one hand under their chins. "Oh, don't do the creepy twin-triplet thing, you know I don't like it!"

"Thinking what I'm thinking, sis?"

"I believe so."

"What? What are you both thinking? No, don't you walk away from me, get back here!" Danielle protested, cursing them in Italian. "You Jacksons are so infuriating!" She pulled on her hair frustratingly and then ran after them, muttering obscentities about them and herself. "Nothing is ever straightforward with you guys, you can't just give a simple answer, it's always got to be crpytic responses and mysterious looks. Damn the pair of you."

"Now that's just mean." Callum sniffled. "Lilly... Lilly, I'm hurt. In here." He put a hand on his heart. Lilly pouted sympathetically, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Dani, you've upset Callum. You know how sensitive he can be."

"I am _not_ sensitive!"

"I find that hard to believe!"

"Ooh, look! It's buggy bear!"

"Don't you start." Theo snarled, pointing a warning finger at his brother. Callum's hands shot up innocently. "Where's little miss clingy?"

"Somewhere." Lilly shrugged dismissively. "You OK?"

"Ah, just grand, thanks for asking!"

"Hey, we're on _your_ side here, no need to bite our heads off." Lilly frowned. Theo seemed jittery, kept turning and furling-unfurling his fists. He didn't know what to do with himself, stuck in this maddening foul mood. Lilly's expression softened. She knew her brothers' distress better than anyone else, simply stepping forward and encasing him in a hug. Theo fell still, his head falling against the side of hers. Callum grinned mischievously, taking a few steps back. "Don't-" Lilly started. Callum pounced, Danielle hopped away hastily, avoiding the triplet pile-up. Lilly and Theo sighed as one, Theo getting an arm free to pinch his brother's ear.

"Ow! Ow, ow. Ow, _ow_. Let me go." Theo got to his feet steadily, helping Lilly up with his spare hand. Callum had to rise too, trying to knock his brother's hand away and failing. "I'm sorry, it was-" He faltered, then glowered at Lilly, "I'm sensitive, got caught up in all the emotion, blah blah blah." Theo let him go. Callum instantly darted behind Danielle, equipping her as a human shield and rubbing his smarting ear. "They're being mean to me." He mumbled. Danielle sighed.

"You never change, do you, Callum?"

"Um... no?"

* * *

**This thing with Leah is just me mucking around and there's another chapter or two yet of that and, you know, maybe some one-sided Theonelle :D **


	40. Theo and Danielle- the aliens

**Where ya'll gone?**

* * *

"She is driving me _crazy_! And do _not_ say 'crazi_er_'!" Theo pointed warningly at Callum. The younger Jackson simply held his hands up. They were in the library. Lilly was scouring the shelves for books while Callum sat, hidden in the corner, scarfing on sweets. Danielle was sat with him, scribbling over her homework and sighing. "What am I going to do?" He demanded.

"Well, save shooting her in the head, not alot." Danielle commented carefreely. Callum smirked slyly at her. She huffed irritably, smacking her hand on the stack of paper on her lap. "What? Why do you keep doing that?"

"No reason."

"No, there's a reason." Theo doubled over, peering furiously into his brother's eyes. Callum smiled innocently. "What are you thinking?"

"Can't you tell?" Danielle said, baffled. Theo raised a brow at her. "I thought you had that twin-triplet mind-share going on?" Theo shook his hand, grimacing slightly. When Callum's supposedly angelic smile turned into a cheeky grin, Theo sighed and started pacing again. "Theo, will you sit down? It's tiring just _watching _you, my god." Theo didn't respond, not even looking her way. Danielle grumbled a few choice words in Italian, shoving her homework mess to one side. She jumped up and grabbed him forcefully by the arm, matching him glare-for-glare. "We get that Leah's winding you up, she's annoying for the rest of us. But you seriously can't be telling me that she's _still_ trying to be your _life coach_ after _three weeks_? How come you haven't got rid of her?"

"I've _tried_, but I don't think she understands basic English!"

"Can I have my head back please?" Danielle retorted. Theo fumed. Callum watched them both eagerly, this big stupid grin on his face. "I know what you're doing, Theo. You're being too polite. Put the dog down."

"Now that's a bit harsh." Lilly said, struggling to balance a pile of books. Callum bounced up to catch a hoard when they tumbled from her arms. "Thanks." She smiled. "Let me talk to Leah, I'll-"

"No. She's already latched onto Theo, she's ignoring Callum- you could be her next target." Danielle reasoned. "Let me talk to her."

"You don't talk though, you yabber." Danielle glowered at Theo. He just shrugged, easy smile mischievous. Neither of them noticed the other two Jacksons sharing bemused looks.

"Well, not that this hasn't been _fun_," Callum said, "but Lady Muck is probably going to need some help carrying her books."

"I am not Lady Muck." Lilly muttered. "We'll leave you two to it."

"To what?" Theo puzzled, but they walked off laughing. He made a face at them and then ducked behind a set of shelves as Leah walked past. Callum thought fast, bundling books under his arm and offering his arm. "What is he doing?" Theo hissed.

"I think he's pretending to be you."

"_Why_? There is no escaping that girl." Callum and Lilly sauntered off, Leah simpering over 'Theo'. The real Theo sighed, partially relieved, partially guilty. Poor Callum. He hoped Megan caught up with them and set things right, but there was no telling how long he had until the ruse dissolved. "Did you bring the crowbar and the bodybag?"

"I'm not helping you kill her." Danielle shook her head, stuffing her papers in her bag. "I heard her talking to some of the others in class earlier and I may have put a few ideas in their heads." Theo looked at her questioningly. "You're a robot. An alien robot here to study the human race disguised as a Jackson. The 'real' Jackson child was abducted as a baby and we're only just unravelling the mysteries." Theo blinked at her. "What?" Danielle laughed. "She's really gullible."

"That's just given me an idea."

"It probably won't work."

"Whoa, Danielle. Calm down. The support, oh my gods, it's overwhelming." He mocked feeling faint.

"Whoa, Theo. You're a prat."

"Eh, granted." The bell rang overhead. "You can be deadly serious." He stated. "Be an alien overlord for me."

"Uh... OK. What do you want me to do?"

"Talk gibberish and be really mean. Basically what you do anyway."

"Hey!" Danielle gaped. He grinned cheekily, hands in his pockets. Danielle slung her bag on her shoulder and marched out. Theo followed her casually, humming to himself. Leah was a bit miffed when they arrived together, demanding to know why her buggy bear had been with _that_. "Um, I don't know if you've not seen a mirror this morning or, you know, any morning for the last twelve years, but you're not that great." Danielle smirked coldly.

"And you are?" Leah challenged, hands on her hips and making a weird face that was probably supposed to be threatening but looked like she was constipated.

"I'm sure we've talked about this thing of yours, you don't have to keep asking stupid questions."

"Sit." Mr. Tate said, looming over them. They exchanged hateful glowers before dropping into their respective seats. "Ah, Theo. I hope you're in a better mood today. I do not appreciate comments about my lack of hair, no matter how obvious it is."

"Sorry." The teacher just sighed, snapping his fingers and briskly diverting Theo to his seat.

"How come your brother was pretending to be you?" Leah pouted.

"It's Callum, when has anything he's ever done make sense? Yes, that was a jab at you, don't sulk." Callum wrinkled his nose and leaned in to talk in quiet whispers with Lilly. Theo tried to hear what they were saying, but Leah wasn't finished yet.

"Was it so you could spend time with _her_?" She shot a venomous look at Danielle. Danielle pretended to be shocked, hand on heart, scrabbling to find some source of comfort and then angering, giving Leah a very rude hand gesture. Theo bowed his head, biting the inside of his lip. "It was, wasn't it?" Leah hissed angrily.

"We were only talking about our mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Leah's brow furrowed. Then she gasped, eyes widening. "So it's true! You really are from another planet! You're really hot for an alien." Theo tried for a smile, settled with a grimace. Callum was practically dying in front of him, Lilly wasn't sure which brother she found funnier. "Ooh, so that's why you said flesh prison. This isn't your real form, is it?"

"No. No it's not."

"Why are you here? And what's _she_ got to do with this mission?"

"Her name isn't _she,_ it's Foxgrubbitded. And I'm Linguanoxkill. We're here to study the human species and determine their various patterns in familial structures and a number of different societies. You see, our planet is dying. Our job is to make sure we can come to Earth and live alongside the humans rather than enslave them as other space-dwellers would." Callum was definitely dying, doing his best to contain himself just to listen. The whole class, even Mr. Tate, were spellbound by Theo's elaborate lies. "And we're also looking for a new queen. Our current one is dying and she didn't bother with spawn, so we don't have an heir. It's unusual for us to have a monarch die, we live to be about eight hundred Earth years old. Normally, we replace them with an heir when they get to be around six-fifty to seven hundred Earth years." Leah was staring at him, gobsmacked. Danielle picked up the spiel.

"Until a new monarch can be rightfully chosen, though, we need a temporary queen and, according to traditions, that temporary queen must be of the human race. We've been looking for a very long time for the perfect candidate and we believe we've found her." At this, Theo and Danielle smiled at Leah, bowing their heads and addressing her as 'Your Majesty'. "Commander Foxgrubbitded, should we escort our queen to our ship?"

"Oh, we must! Those are our orders after all; we must bring the temporary queen straight to the mothership as soon as we find her." They rose simulataneously, coaxing Leah from her seat and frog-marching her out, calling for silence and ordering people out of the way, "The Queen of Jupiter is coming through!"

Mr. Tate finally started to come to his senses, his very _very_ confused senses.

"What just happened?"


	41. Theo and Annabeth

**To Guest- Yes, I can do an Annabeth-Theo, mother-son bonding time, but the 'feelings for a certain Italian'... no. I'd love to, but I can't, sorry! **

**To all, guess who turns nineteen in two days! AND WHO GOT **_**TWO **_**JOB OFFERS IN **_**ONE**_** DAY, ONE JOB ALREADY ACHIEVED! THE OTHER I HAVE TO GO TO AN INTERVIEW FOR ON FRIDAY 8TH, BUT YAY ME!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Annabeth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she was prone to do around her sons. "You told this... Leah girl that you and Danielle were aliens who have spent years on Earth looking for a temporary queen and Leah was the perfect candidate?" Theo nodded. "You then proceeded to take her to the back of the cafeteria and told her to wait there while you and Danielle signalled the _mothership_." He nodded again, almost a picture of innocence at the kitchen island, hands clasped before him on the surface. "And you just left her there? Stop nodding and explain!"

"Leech." Theo said simply. "Very creepy, very obsessive, very stalker-ish leech." He paused, considering something. "Also very gullible."

"Theod- Theseus!" Annabeth corrected quickly, smacking her hand on the counter. "What the _hell_? Percy, don't laugh at him, he's bad enough."

"Sorry."

"Get out."

"OK." Theo watched over his shoulder as his father slunk out, closing the door quietly- but not before he grinned wickedly at his son and gave him a thumbs up. Annabeth lobbed the first thing that came to hand- a chocolate muffin- and her husband vanished.

"Theo, do you know _why_ you were suspended?"

"I'm an insensitive asshole who demeans students and teachers alike. Hey, I'm all about equality."

"That's- oh my gods, I'm getting too old for this. You're not supposed to agree!" Annabeth snapped. Theo held his hands up in 'surrender'. "Of all the stunts you could have pulled, you had to pull one to completely humiliate this Leah! And don't give me the whole 'how would you feel if someone was obstinately fawning over you every waking moment?' I'm married to _Percy_."

"I don't fawn!"

"Go away!" Annabeth waited until Percy's footsteps retreated. "Idiots." She muttered. "I want you to ring that Leah and apologise."

"Oh, no can do. I am _not _giving her any form of access extra to school, no thank you."

"Why?"

"You know what it's like when it feels as though your life is just a test to see if you'll commit suicide or homicide first, right?" Annabeth sighed. "You keep doing that and your head's going to deflate." His mother glared. "What? You told me to lighten up and I did! What's so wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_ with _that_, Theod- dammit! Theseus! Ugh, what's wrong is that you've _lightened up_ at the expense of everyone else!"

"Isn't that what you do?"

"No!"

"It so is! Like when Dad tripped on the stairs the other day, you didn't rush to help him, you just stood there and laughed. _Oooh, that's made my day_." He mimicked harshly. Annabeth set her jaw stubbornly. "Oh, here it comes. The great big _lecture_. Save it. I'm suspended, which means I don't get to see Leah for two whole weeks. Yay me." Theo got up and made for the door.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Bottling."

"Fascinating."

"Sit."

"Ugh, _why_?"

"Because I said so."

"Ah, a perfectly acceptable reason. Glare at me all you want, I'm not going to sit down."

"Fine, stay."

"I never realised I was some show dog to you, Mom. Would you like me to do a backflip, feed me a few treats, tell me what a good boy I am, bark bark bark." Theo folded his arms and frowned at the fridge. "So what if I got suspended? So what if poor ickle Leah's all upset? I don't care."

"Then why are you getting angry?"

"This _lecture_ is cutting into my Netflix time."

"Don't think you're spending two weeks doing whatever the hell you want. You've been suspended as a _punishment_. _Not_ as a reward."

"Yes. Well done. Can I go now?" Her expression tightened and he grimaced, placing his hands behind his head and exhaling slowly. "Fine. What else do you _have _to tell me that's _so_ important?"

"As I said. You're bottling."

"No, I'm dying. Of boredom."

"Theo, I don't understand. Eris is sorted, she's gone. Why are you still so moody?" He dropped his arms and shrugged. "Is someone giving you a hard time at school?"

"The only one giving someone a hard time at school is me." His mother raised a brow. "You can't blame me, I hate ninety-nine percent of the student population. And most of the teachers, but that's just to be expected."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Just you."

"I am your mother, you don't talk to me like that!"

"But I did."

"I've _really_ come to resent your attitude."

"And I've _really_ come to resent."

"Resent what?"

"Just resent. I'm too tired to pick something in particular."

"Well, maybe if you actually went to bed and got some sleep-"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Theo bopped himself on the head. Annabeth frowned. "Let me guess, the next thing you're going to tell me to do is lie down and close my eyes. That's an A-Plus tip right there, thank you so much." He rubbed at his eyes irritably. "Don't you think I've _tried_? Every stupid little bit of advice to get even an hour's sleep, _I've tried it all_. Does it work? No. Is it ever going to work? No. Am I tired as fuck? Yes."

"Do you get nightmares?"

"I don't _sleep _to even _get _nightmares."

"How are you still alive?"

"Trust me, I've been asking myself that question for a while now."

"What have you tried?"

"Everything. Tablets, Alvie, that herbal tea junk, Alvie and a stopwatch- apparently, I can't be hypnotised. Callum even offered to knock me out, Tobias wanted to drug me, Max _did_ try to knock me out."

"Is that why his wrist is bandaged?"

"I may have accidentally judo-flipped him."

"How do you _accidentally_ judo-flip someone?"

"Natural reaction?" Theo hunched his shoulders. "I don't know. He snuck up behind me with a frying pan, I couldn't just let that go." Annabeth stayed quiet, surveying him. He had deep shadows under his eyes, his shoulders were slumped even though he tried to stand straight, his attention was going in and out of focus, not unlike Percy's did when she started talking about architecture. Even his usually messy hair seemed tired and the limp; the typical Jackson boy look was always, _always_ accompanied by hair that just simply defied gravity at every angle. It never lay flat. Ever.

"Theo. Are you coping?"

"With?"

"In general."

"No."

"Have you been to the doctors?"

"No. Why?" Annabeth hesitated. "Oh no, don't. Don't cart me off to the nutjob doctor again," he complained, pulling on his hair, "I _will_ riot, don't think that I won't."

"I'm... we're not carting you off anywhere. I'm just suggesting that maybe you should see a doctor in case there's something we might have missed." He looked away, fury starting to crack the exhaustion riddling his body. "I know you panic."

"I don't panic." He scoffed.

"Panic attacks differ with each person, Theo. It's not always a case of deep breathing and sitting in a corner somewhere. I've researched this, Theo, and not just because of you." He looked at her curiously, but she didn't elaborate. "I know that when _you _panic, you become unpredictably irate, you get angry at pretty much everything and everyone. You talk quickly and struggle to get your words out and sometimes, you just sit there. You don't speak, you don't move. You just sit on your bed, Lilly's told me, and you don't ask for help."

"Oh really?" Theo challenged, crossing his arms once more.

"I'm not stupid, Theo."

"Duh."

"I don't care what time of the night it is. If you need someone to talk to, just wake up me or your dad."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Are you?"

"I'd have said otherwise."

"No you wouldn't."

"Is this conversation actually going anywhere?"

"South, apparently." Annabeth sighed. She moved forward. The top of Theo's head was at her eye level- if he was anything like his eldest two brothers, which he was, then he would undoubtedly become taller than her within the next year or so. "Stop bottling. Even if you just tell me you're angry and don't give a reason why, it'll be a start."

"Would it be rather Bruce Banner/ Hulk-ish if I say I'm always angry?"

"A little. But why?"

"What's there to not be angry about?"

"You need to figure that out for yourself." She touched his cheek gently. He recoiled instinctively, regret flooding his features. When she pressed her palm to his jawline, he didn't jolt away, staring painfully at something past her. Annabeth started to speak, thought better of it. Hugged him. Theo rested his chin on her shoulder, less than half-heartedly returning the embrace. "Is there any chance of getting our Teddy back?" Annabeth asked tentatively, brushing a hand through his hair. He stayed silent, mulling over his thoughts.

"I don't know. I can't really remember him."


	42. Theo, Callum and Lilly

**For leylisfriends2000**

**I was reading over past chapters and realised I'd made Lilly absolutely LOVE squirrels in one chapter and VERY allergic to them in another, so I think I'll just stick with LOVE squirrels- I apologise for my inconsistency, I knew I'd mentioned squirrels, I just couldn't remember why :P**

* * *

"Where's Theo?" Lilly asked, dumping her school books on the table. Callum moved his coffee as the pile cascaded, frowning at his DS. "Oy." Lilly snapped her fingers by his ear and he looked up briefly. "Where's Theo?" Callum pointed. Lilly looked round, squeaking in surprise at the possum dangling from the light. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Apparently," Callum said, sipping his beverage, "he finds that relaxing. Dammit! Freaking Magikarps, I can't stand them. Splash splash splash, dumbass fish. Go away. Gimme a Horsea."

"Theo, can you get down please?" The possum tilted his head to one side, grey eyes contemplating her. "I asked nicely, don't make me get the broom." Theo switched forms, landing on the back of the sofa as a squirrel. He looked over at his sister, flicked his tail and seemed to smile. Lilly did her best to stay even just a little bit annoyed with him, but... _she loved squirrels_. They were clever, inquistive little creatures with awesome tails and if they left a nut buried, it would grow into a tree- good for the environment, extra brownie points. "Why were you a possum anyway?"

"First thing that came to his head." Callum replied for him, whooping victoriously a second later. "I'm going to call you Henry."

"What?"

"I'm filling in my Pokedex. Just ignore me."

"Believe me, I've tried." Lilly felt a weight latch onto her arm and looked down, beaming at the squirrel climbing her limb to perch on her shoulder. He chirped and patted his feet, rubbing his cheek against hers. "You're much nicer as a squirrel than a brother." The little rodent froze, thinking. He hopped down onto the table, clambering over books and hiding under one. Lilly picked it up, instantly dropping it and screaming. Callum startled, sending his coffee flying.

Theo had turned into a tarantula. Scuttled forward. Lilly squealed an apology and ran for her room. Callum was siphoning his spilt sustenance back into the mug with a little willpower, grimacing distastefully at the splatters on the books. He looked up to see his brother watching him, sitting with crossed legs in the centre, away from the mess.

"Mom's going to kill you."

"Yeah." Theo shrugged. "Worth it."

"Waste of a perfectly good coffee." Callum muttered. Theo bit his lip, silently debating something. Callum shook his head, returning to his game and yelling the all clear to his sister. He only looked back when his eyes began to water and nose to itch. A black cat sat, smiling at him, meowing amusedly when he sneezed. "Oh no, don't..." Callum pleaded, dragging his hand across his face. "You're gonna make me ill, bro." He sneezed again, spying Lilly on the stairs when he resurfaced. "Lilly, tell him."

"Theo, turn into something else. Something that won't make him sneeze and me run for the hills." The cat stretched languidly, yawning. "Ooh! Turn into a monkey, I love monkeys!"

"Squirrels or monkeys?" Callum asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Um..." Lilly hesitated, eventually shrugging. Theo obliged, bouncing onto her shoulder once more, up onto her head and picking at her hair. She didn't even bother to protest, they were always messing up her hair. There was literally no point in doing anything to it other than a bun or ponytail. "Would you like a banana?" She asked politely, offering her hand to her monkey brother. The chimp swung down, small hands on her wrist, shimmying along her arm. Then he dropped to the floor and scampered away. "You can go after him this time."

"Nah, I'm busy."

"Callum."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Luvdisc?"

"They're usually found by Ever Grande City." Theo chipped in, materialising behind his brother. Callum jumped violently, springing from his seat, games console flying from his hand. Theo caught it almost lazily, started playing it. "At the top of the waterfall more often than not."

"You've really gotta stop sneaking up on me like that, bro." Callum huffed, rubbing at his chest. Theo tipped his head back slightly to show he had acknowledge Callum's statement, eyes on the game. Callum wiped at his eyes. Lilly suggested an antihistamine and Callum stomped to the kitchen.

"You're mean."

"Have you only just realised?"

"I think I'm beginning to realise the extent of it."

"No." Theo shook his head, saving Callum's game and switching the device off. "No, you're not."

"So, how mean can you be?"

"Well, that's not something I'm going to show or tell to my little sister."

"Ooh, stop doing the protective brother thing! Sometimes it's cool, other times it's just plain annoying. Is it a mean that I have to be worried about?" Another shake of the head; he didn't look at her. He wasn't going to tell her anything. Callum returned, pocketing his DS when Theo handed it back. Lilly gathered her books. "I'm going to work upstairs. And I am _not_ doing your homework, either of you."

"Fine by me." Theo shrugged.

"No, please!" Callum said at the same time. "I don't get it."

"Then let me talk you through it rather than have me do it for you. You won't learn anything otherwise."

"Because knowing that mitrochondria is the powerhouse of the cell is going to get him a very good career." Theo nodded slowly and solemnly.

"At least he's still at school."

"Oh, hurrah."

"Stop it." Callum said. Theo and Lilly looked to him, seeing their triplet staring down at his feet.

"Callum, are you alright?" Lilly asked, dropping her books back on the surface to move to his side, tentatively resting a hand on his arm.

"Don't fight."

"We weren't." Theo said. "Or at least, it wasn't supposed to seem like that. Lilly's just snotty that I'm free for two weeks while you both get extra biology." He studied his brother carefully. "You look a bit peaky, bro. You feeling OK?"

"It's probably his allergies still. Callum, we weren't fighting. I promise." Lilly smiled comfortingly. "Theo's just being a butt and... well, it's going to take some getting used to, but no fighting. Honest. What are you doing?" She redirected at Theo, watching him curiously.

"Snow cone." He held the crunched ice on the equally icy cone out to his brother. Callum tipped his head to the side and met his brother's gaze. "Well, without flavoured syrup it is literally a snow cone, but on the plus side you get to do this." He picked the ball of snow from the top, crushing it under his palm on Lilly's head. She glared. "And you get some ice to... I don't know, stick down the back of her shirt or something. Here." He dropped the ice in his brother's hand. Lilly dislodged her hair tie and started running her fingers through her hair to rid it of the snow.

"You're such a butt." She muttered. Theo bowed his head in thanks. "Are you going to be OK?" She asked her much nicer brother.

"Maybe. Depends if Theo turns into a penguin or not."

"What is it with you and penguins?"

"I love penguins. They waddle. Turn into a penguin." Callum grinned excitedly. Theo, seeing his brother's enthusiasm was returning under their reassurance, had to become the beloved flightless bird. He got a little payback, sitting stubbornly on his brother's feet. Callum didn't seem to mind, a bit put out when Theo changed back less than a minute later. "No fair."

"No fair?" Theo huffed, wiping at his face. "Penguins are built to withstand intense _cold_, Callum. I was practically roasting."

"I wonder what roasted penguin tastes like..."

"I thought you loved penguins?"

"There's more than one way to love something."

"You're wrong in the head."

"I get told that alot."

"That doesn't surprise me." Theo slugged Callum playfully in the arm, offering a lopsided smile. Lilly, deciding things would be alright now, gathered her books and ventured upstairs. Callum waited until the door shut before turning to his brother.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I thought that's what you were doing anyway."

"I need to ask you something."

"Is it for permission to talk to me?"

"No, I... need your help."

"With?" Callum paused. Theo directed him into his previous seat, taking one opposite. "Judging by the look on your face, I can rule out anything godly, demonic or other form of immortal, yes?" Callum nodded. "So... school? Homework?"

"Megan."

"Ah crap."

"I don't know what to do."

"And you're coming to _me_ for _dating advice_?"

"Does it count as dating advice if we're... not actually dating?" Theo gave him a blank look. "Well then, more like advice on how to pick up girls?"

"Lift with your legs, not your back."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Just tell her you like her."

"It doesn't work like that." An idea struck him and he grabbed Theo's arm. "You could pretend to be me and then tell her for me!"

"No."

"Why?" Callum wailed, shoulders slumping in defeat. When Theo freed his arm, he dropped his head onto the table with a thud.

"Bro, are you serious? And can I please not talk to the top of your head?" His brother propped his chin on the table instead, looking at him pleadingly. "I'm not the best person to ask about this sort of stuff, you know that. Why didn't you ask Tobias, Max or Alvie? You know, the ones _with_ partners?"

"I don't know." The younger brother said quietly. "Come on, I pretended to be you to get rid of Leah, the least you can do is-"

"I'm not pretending to be you. No way. You want to ask Megan out, you grow a pair and ask her." Callum started chewing his lip. Theo sighed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Look, just go up to her tomorrow at school, do the whole greeting thing and then ask if she wants to see a movie?"

"What if she says no?"

"See when she's free."

"What if she says yes?" Callum seemed more petrified of that idea than the one prior.

"Then you could turn your crush into your girlfriend by the end of the night."

"What if she doesn't have any money?"

"You pay for her."

"I'm broke."

"The hell? You had near enough fifty dollars yesterday morning, where'd it go?"

"Uh... food? And... a game?" Theo exhaled slowly. "At least I paid for it! I haven't stolen anything for three months now."

"And I'm proud of you for that, Cal, but that's not... you know what, I'll lend you the money."

"No!"

"Do you want Megan as your girlfriend or not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'll lend you the money." Callum started to protest. Theo morphed into a cat. Callum left.


	43. Theo's other side

**Apologies for disappearing these last few days, I've been dealing with a few things.**

* * *

Theo answered the door on the third day of his suspension, slightly surprised to see Danielle.

"I'm bored."

"Hello to you too."

"Can I come in?"

"If I don't invite you in, does that mean you won't be able to suck my blood?"

"Move." Theo returned to the living room, hearing the door shut behind him and the two consecutive thuds as she kicked her trainers off. "Are you in the group chat on Facebook?" Theo's questioning look prompted her to elaborate. "Someone in our class has added all of us into a group chat. Lilly and Callum are in it, but they don't say much. Earl doesn't shut up though, my god, he's acting like he's the president or something."

"I _am _in it." Theo said, making a face at his phone.

"Why haven't you said anything then?"

"I saw Earl's name and immediately veered away."

"Fair enough." Theo opened up the group chat, whizzing through it to the top as he plonked himself down on the sofa. Danielle bounced into her favourite armchair, wiggling until she found her comfortable spot.

"He really doesn't know how to keep his trap shut, does he?" He sighed a few minutes later. "OK, Giovanni. You've twisted my arm. I'm going in."

"You don't have to be so dramatic."

"What else am I supposed to do with my life?"

"You make it sound like you're going to war."

"Yes." He agreed. _Earl_, he typed, _totes soz u lost the gf, my bad. Alltho, y she wud ever date u in the 1st place is mad. U look like a potato w/ a roadkill wig. And ur sexist. Racist. Homophobic. Genderist. Other forms of 'ist's that I cant think of rite now. Now do us all a favour and stfu, asshole. _"Send." Danielle immediately went for her phone, grinning excitedly. She pouted seconds later. "What?"

"I thought you were going to be mean!"

"Wait until he replies." Which he did, two minutes later. After everyone had seen it.

_How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you think you've done enough damage, what the hell is wrong with you? _"Many things." _Listen here, Theodore- _"Not even my real name."- _you are under no obligation to treat me or talk to me in any such manner previously shown. _"Aw, poor, blind baby..." _You are the asshole, _"Agreed." _hence why you and that Danielle cow _"Rude." _are currently suspended. I, on the other hand, am enjoying two weeks without your snide remarks of my supposed likeness to a potato and other obscenities. Don't you dare talk to me until you learn to spell properly and to be polite. _Theo messaged back immediately.

_I dislike you with great intensity. _

_Did Danielle type that for you?_

_Bastard, I can spell. I'm just a lazy typer. _

_Sure._

_I just got a letter. Says right here you're a little bitch. _

_I'm not going to stand for this kind of behaviour from you! I won't accept it! _

_Poor ickle bubba, am I being mean? Ah, diddums. You think me calling you a bitch is mean? In any other circumstance, you'd crack me up and then I'd crack your neck. You'd probably look better with your head forced round the other way. You listen to me now, you little ho, if I get even a whisper of you disrespecting my sister or any other woman for that matter, if you make some racist remark or say that all Muslims are terrorists again even though there's a perfectly fine Muslim sitting three rows behind you or anything at all that pisses me off, I will come back early just for you and you will well and truly know the meaning of pain. Do I make myself clear?_

_You're all talk, Theodore._

_You know what? I'll come back now then, shall I? I'm sure me kicking your ass to hell and back will brighten everyone's day. _

_You're going to hell._

_Duh, I've got a kingdom to run. _

_You can't threaten me. _

_Is that so?_

_Yes._

_I'm coming back. Now. _And with that, Theo logged out and went for the door. Danielle took a moment to scramble up, still glued to the chat as the others started to pile in replies- _go on, Theo, make him cry! _Callum insisted, quickly scolded by Lilly. _Theo, don't you dare do anything stupid, you'll be expelled_! Danielle chipped in; _He's left already, what do I do_?

_Stall him!_ Lilly ordered. _Stall him or stop him in anyway you can, this is ridiculous! _

_Agreed, but Earl has had it coming for a VERY LONG TIME. _

"Jackson, wait for me!" Danielle called, hopping about to pull her trainers on. "Dammit. Jackson!" She raced after him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Go to school. Kick Earl's ass. Bung him in the river. Come home and wait for him to resurface on the six o'clock news."

"You can't kill him."

"Watch me."

"Theo, this isn't a very good joke." He looked at her then.

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

"Well... I... it just seems... a bit... _mad_, don't you think? Do you have any idea what killing someone will do to you? You'd have to live with that for the rest of your life!"

"And your point would be?" He crossed the street and cut into a side-alley, humming distractedly to himself. Danielle followed. "Giovanni, if I wanted a stalker, I'd have called Leah. Go away."

"I'm not going to let you do this."

"Not even a little bit."

"No."

"I thought you didn't like Earl?"

"I don't. But I don't need my best friend locked up for grievous bodily harm or worse." Theo rolled his eyes. Danielle caught him by the elbow. "You're not going anywhere." He looked down at her hand with a raised brow and then smirked at her.

"I'll be the judge of that." And he turned into a sparrow. Danielle cursed and flailed, batting at the air- _demon, demon!- _remembered gods were weird and stilled, breathing heavily, hand on heart. She rang Lilly, babbling in Italian before correcting herself. "Theo-bird-flew away- what the hell?"

"Oh, dammit. Callum, he's done his thing."

"Told you he would." Callum's voice muttered in the background.

"Since when could he turn into a bird?" Danielle hissed demandingly.

"Not just a bird. Theo's been given the gift to morph into any animal of his choosing, considering he knows the animal well. Our Uncle Frank can do the same, but I don't think he has as much trouble with it as Theo does."

"What?"

"Every time Theo changes, he's get a bit more unsettled. Alvie says all these different forms are messing with his head."

"Because we _really_ need that."

"We think it's because of Eris. I'll explain properly later, we need to stop him."

"He's not really going to go through with this, is he?"

"Theo won't flinch from doing whatever he's set his mind to. And if that's tearing someone like Earl apart, then we've got a really big problem on our hands."


	44. Theo's compared

By the time Theo was found, it was too dangerous to get any closer. Charlie found him first, dropping a quick text to his cousins. Theo was on the top floor, water flooding from a broken pipe. Having used his celestial bronze dagger, he had cut two metres of pipe from the wall, all part of his plan, Charlie saw. He didn't particularly like Earl, but he would only prank the kid. Not tie him to the make-shift pole and dangle him out a broken window. The only thing keeping Earl from plummeting head-first to the ground four storeys below was Theo's weight on the other end.

"Theo! Cuz, come on, he's not worth it!" Theo glanced back, wicked grin splaying across his features.

"This is fun. I thought you were all about fun, _cuz_?"

"I do relatively sane fun, you know that."

"This is relatively sane."

"For you, yeah, maybe. Dude, seriously? I thought you were gonna fight him, I can sort a fight out no problem."

"Like Earl could fight anyone let alone me."

"Fair point." Charlie agreed despite himself. He shook his head, pinching his arm- _bad Charlie!-_ "But that doesn't mean you can hang him out a window, sweet lords and ladies, bring him in!" Theo looked away, bouncing on his end. Charlie could hear Earl yelling and praying, pleading. "Theo!" The elfin boy started forward. Theo's head whipped round and he glared at him, throwing out a hand. The water on the floor sloshed about Charlie's ankles, freezing to solid, thick ice within seconds. Charlie tried to summon his fire, but Theo had anticipated that too- more water exploded from the pipe, dousing him.

"Theo!"

"Ahh, you're all here! Excellent!"

"Theo, let Charlie go!"

"Cold, cold!" Callum protested as ice ensnared his legs too. Sage got the closest out of them all, but not close enough. She and Lilly were soon stopped as well. "Bro, _cold_!" Theo had stopped paying attention to them, see-sawing his end of the pipe.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall..."

"No, _please_..."

"Humpty Dumpty had a great _fall_..." Theo stepped back and the pipe slipped. His family screamed at him, his hand snatching the very end as it almost disappeared from the window. Earl was almost parallel to the windows now, horrifyingly transfixed by his own deathly reflection. "Oh, you should see the looks on your faces."

"Jackson!"

"Giovanni! Just in time to see Captain Fuckface go splat!"

"Don't you dare!" Danielle demanded.

"And you're going to stop me _how_? Four legacies couldn't get to me. You're mortal. You stand no chance." Danielle stood at the very edge of the ice, looking to each of its victims for inspiration. Charlie sneezed, rubbing his hands together and shivering.

"D-don't like c-c-cold."

"Dude, take your central heating away and you're affected way worse than us."

"Callum, that's not a good thing. He needs his fire."

"You control fire?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Sage answered for him. "Theo's stopped that though, can't start a fire on wet kindling."

"Wet and _cold_ kindling. His ears are turning blue!"

"Callum, will you _shush_?"

"Will you all _shush_?" Theo frowned at them. Danielle took a step onto the ice and his gaze cut to her. "Not sure that's a wise move, Giovanni."

"Neither's dropping Lardy-Ass out a window."

"It'll keep me amused."

"Oh yeah?" Theo nodded. "Why haven't you already done it then?" In response, he uncurled three of his fingers from the pole. Danielle slid her other foot forward and Theo stood with only his forefinger keeping Earl alive. "I don't think you want to." Danielle continued. "I get that he's a major pain in the backside, but if you wanted to kill him, I'm sure you would have already."

"You think you're going to talk me out of this?"

"I'm going to try." Danielle shrugged, moving towards him a little more.

"And why's that?"

"Because I trust you to make the right decision."

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Dani. You shouldn't trust me." And he let go. Danielle instinctively rushed forward, slipping and falling, pain bursting through her jawline. Blood stained the frozen surface as she scrabbled to right herself. Theo watched her amusedly, hands behind his back expectantly.

It wasn't until Danielle found her feet did Theo notice something.

Captain Fuckface hadn't gone splat.

There was no splat, no crunch of bone, flesh, metal, concrete, nothing. He turned, leant out. Saw no evidence of his victory. Police cars pulled up outside the gates, their sirens finally dissolving into his mind. "Where'd he go?" Theo growled. Something glinted in the corner of his eye, his hand reaching up of its own accord to snatch an arrow from the air. "Lou." He snarled. "Oh, and Dad too. Isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic?" Percy had caught Earl on the back of Blackjack, working Mist-magic on the boy's tormented mind. Theo could see tendrils of Mist thickening the air over the school grounds, almost like a fog as it engulfed everyone and everything down there. "Hazel." Theo acknowledged. She had the strongest Mist-magic of them all. Of course they would have stopped to pick her up.

Footsteps behind him. Theo didn't even need to look to know who they belonged to, but he turned all the same. Leo, Annabeth, Frank. Hazel and Frank were practically a package, you couldn't have one without the other. Leo set about melting the ice, helping Danielle to her feet. He scavenged an icy chunk to put to her bruising. Frank and Annabeth marched straight towards Theo. Well, Annabeth marched. Frank just kept up.

"And just when I thought you were getting better!" Annabeth fumed. "What the hell are you playing at? You could have killed that boy!"

"That _was_ the plan until you butted in. Why are you here?" He directed as his uncle. "Hazel, I can understand. You? Not so much. Or have you been appointed Mom's bodyguard in Dad's absence?"

"I'm actually here to talk to you about your powers."

"You can change into any animal that you know well. Yes, I think I've got that."

"You're not controlling it properly."

"Is that so? I'd hate to think what would happen if I wasn't." And he jumped backwards. Annabeth screamed; Frank had to grab her from toppling out as well.

"I'll go." He told her, keeping an eye on the blackbird zipping away. She managed a nod, breathing erratically and clutching at her chest. She had had enough of her children jumping out of windows.

"Mom! Mom, are you alright?" Sage gripped her arm. Annabeth nodded again, seeing Leo wrap Charlie in his jacket past her shoulder. Leo looked up at her, as if sensing her watching him.

"I thought Percy would be the death of me. It's going to be these kids."

"Amen."

* * *

Frank brought Theo home a couple of hours later. Charlie was warming up, but he had a cold, nestled between his parents and swaddled in blankets on the sofa, shivering, sneezing and snotting. Callum had 'borrowed' a pair of thick socks from Sage, complaining about cold feet. Sage was ignoring him, nose buried in her book. Lilly was helping Hazel in the kitchen, making tea and coffee- and a hot chocolate for Charlie, most important. Percy was taking Danielle home, having healed her cuts and bruises with water. Annabeth was waiting by the door, furious beyond all reason.

"Ah, the welcoming committee. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Shut up, Theo." Annabeth ordered crossly. Theo eyed her curiously, a glimmer of bemusement amongst the grey so very similar to hers. Yet so different. There was an edge to his eyes, one she had once seen in Percy's so many years ago in the depths of Tartarus, something she had prayed and wished never to see again.

"I don't see the harm. Hazel wiped their memories and Earl, regrettably, still lives."

"You made me ill!" Charlie protested, voice thick with cold. He sneezed into his blankets and groaned, face hidden. "I don't like cold. I don't like ill."

"But you do like hot chocolate." Lilly smiled.

"Oh, my hero." He bowed his head in thanks, burrowing deeper in the blankets to enjoy his beloved beverage. Louisa sent a pointed look to her husband- _your son_. Leo just smiled, accepting a coffee from his niece.

"Oop, sorry, Frank." Percy smiled apologetically at his cousin. Frank side-stepped and Percy opened the door wider. Alvie was with him. Theo smirked at his brother and started mentally shouting nonsense at him. Alvie flinched and rubbed at his ears.

"Stop that." He muttered. Percy squeezed Alvie's shoulder worriedly. "I'm fine, Dad, honest. Theo's just yelling."

"Um..."

"In my head." Theo clarified. "It's the only way to make him jump."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying all this." Annabeth smiled a smile that often signalled _doom_ for her children, that Mother-Smile with the cold, unamused eyes promising a heap of trouble. **(I don't know why, but I get that look alot). **"So, we'll just discuss your attempted murder at a time better suited to you then, shall we?"

"That sounds great. How about lunch, say, Friday?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, she tipped her chin up, jaw set stubbornly. Alvie- sweet, innocent Alvie- bowed his head even though he wasn't on the receiving end of his mother's wrath. Percy directed him further into the house, Lilly gave him a tea and a cuddle. "Well, if Friday's no good for you, I'm rather busy any other time so..." Theo shrugged. "I take it that plan is a no-go then?"

"Theo, shush." Percy warned. "Your digging yourself a deeper hole."

"I was planning for it to be Earl's grave, but I suppose I can turn it into an underground lair." Percy frowned, sea-green darkening. Theo closed his eyes, giving the slightest shake of his head. "A swimming pool might be easier, now that I think about it." He mumbled. Held his tongue after that. Annabeth took a deep breath and launched into what had to be the biggest rant of the entirety of her motherhood. Percy chipped in when she remembered to breathe, but only snippets- Annabeth wasn't done yet. She pulled Theo up on his blunt, rude attitude, obnoxious behaviour, disregard for human life, disrespectful actions and remarks to them, his family, to Danielle, she despised what he had turned into, where was the old Theo, I thought we were getting somewhere with you and then you go and pull a stunt like this, what were you thinking? She went on for another few minutes, saw him look down and turned to Alvie. "Check his head. Is she back? Is there anything in there that shouldn't be?"

"He's yelling again."

"Theodore!"

"Theseus." Percy corrected under his breath.

"Whatever!" Annabeth stomped her foot. "This is _ridiculous_!"

"She's not back, there's nothing wrong with me."

"So normal kids hang people out of smashed windows tied to a broken pipe, mm? That's _news_ to me!"

"What part of this is _normal_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, _duh_. You are _literally_ a _brain child_. You weren't even _born_, you just _appeared_! How does that even work?"

"It's Athena." Percy shrugged. "Hella smart."

"It would be so much nicer to imagine up a child rather than go through all the pregnancy biz." Sage chipped in. "And you could think up a non-bratty child too. I wonder if Nana A can teach me..."

"Hey, no kids until you're thirty."

"Yes, Dad." Sage sighed with a roll of her eyes. Percy nodded once with content and looked back at Theo.

"Yes, we're not normal. Even by demigod standards, you lot are weird; legacies of Poseidon and Athena were unthought of until we happened."

"Ahhh, Percabeth!"

"Hazel, fangirl later."

"Sorry."

"Tobias is Tobias; Max is some very strange vampire thing but also not a vampire- I never really got my head around that; Alvie has psychic, Apollo, Oracle-y powers that I don't understand either; Sage is her mother- love you, Wise Girl- Callum's a kleptomaniac werewolf and Lilly is a human-book hybrid. So you turn into animals, so some immortal's using you as a tool- you fit right in with the rest of us." When Theo's expression soured, Percy sighed. "On the bright side, you couldn't be any worse than Lou."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"What's wrong with Lou?"

"Leo, you're married to the woman, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."

"I was defending my wife, _Zhang_. Zip it."

"Ah, you do care."

"Of course I care!"

"Seaweed Brain! You've set them all off now!"

"Just be grateful Tobias isn't here." All bickering was cut off by Charlie sneezing rather loudly and headbutting his knee.

"Ow." He groaned. "Oooh, I think I gave myself concussion." Sage snorted. Charlie turned to his mother and she bundled the blankets tighter around him. "Do we have to argue right now? I can't enjoy it when I'm ill. Just ground him, get me a pair of Sage's socks too, talk to Athena, stop yelling at Alvie and get me another hot chocolate _pleeeease_." His arm wiggled free and Lilly took his empty mug.

"I don't think grounding him is going to work, Charlie." Annabeth smiled sadly at her nephew.

"Shoot his other leg then. Even out his wobbly walk."

"It's called a limp, Charlie."

"Wobbly walk walking wobbly."

"You know, I really think he did concuss himself."

"That wouldn't surprise me."


	45. Theo's contagious

**This is just a filler chapter, I have an idea and am still working out the details, but it's gonna be good! ^_^**

* * *

Annabeth was helping Callum with his Math homework when he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. She started to speak and he sneezed loudly. At the same time, Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and sat forward on the sofa; "Theo, stop being an ass and get down." She looked over to see a black cat sitting on the television, tail looping before the screen. If cats could smirk, this one definitely did. "And didn't Alvie tell you shape-shifting was a no-no? No, don't- Theo, _you are not a real cat_." Callum sneezed again. Theo had hopped up onto the shelf and was walking behind the photoframes and trinkets, knocking them down. "Theo!"

"Theo!" Annabeth rose. Callum groaned and dragged the back of his hand across his nose. The cat sat on the edge of the shelf, regarding her with a flick of his tail. "You little shit, stop it." Callum gaped at her. Theo morphed back to his usual self and frowned.

"Well now that's just rude. Ah, shit, you meant to do that. Fuck's sake."

"Stop swearing!"

"Fight me." Theo challenged. Callum sneezed. "Dude, we've been over this. Anti-allergy stuff, go. Now."

"Stop turning into a _cat_."

"No."

"Why?"

"It gives him more of a reason to be even more of an ass." Percy muttered, picking everything up. "How did you not break any of this?"

"Magic." Theo shrugged and ventured upstairs. His parents shared looks; Callum didn't notice, trudging into the kitchen to get an antihistamine. Lilly and Max were sat at the island, nursing a mug of tea each. Callum wrinkled his nose at his brother. Max did likewise.

"Stop it." Lilly ordered. Obviously, family was a big thing for the Jacksons, but Max's and Callum's natures were automatic enemies. Admittedly, they didn't fight as much as they feared, they could get along quite well- it was just a small warning at the back of everyone's minds that this could all blow up within seconds. "You alright, Callum?"

"I will when he stops turning into a stupid cat."

"Don't let Crystal hear you say that." Callum jumped violently, swearing loudly and crashing into the counter. Alvie smiled at him. Max snickered, making a face when Lilly pinched his arm.

"Wh- will you- could you not- oh, my life flashed before my eyes, I think I'm dying."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm dying, I'm dying! _Death awaits me_!"

"By the gods, you're ridiculous." Lilly pushed a hand through her hair, puffing out her cheeks and exhaling slowly. Alvie took a seat at the island too, swiping Max's tea all too easily. This was a running joke with them, they both had their tea with two sugars and a little milk. Alvie had started making his tea in a Disney Princess mug just to piss Max off even more. "Alvie, you're psychic. Who would win in a fight, Apollo or Artemis?"

"Ooh, don't start that one."

"I told her that." Max nodded, sipping Lilly's tea and grimacing. "Ugh, _poison_."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Alvie asked.

"Science." Lilly shrugged. Max took his tea back, pushing Lilly's as far from him as he could. "Callum, are you alright?" Her triplet just groaned, elbows planted on the counter and his head in his hands. He had left the anti-allergen box beside him. "Alvie, could you-?" Alvie flicked his fingers and Callum sniffed. Alvie frowned. "What?"

"It's not just his allergies. Callum's ill."

"Can you tell Mom that? She thinks I'm trying to get out of homework." Callum's voice was thick, as though he had a cold. Alvie stood and escorted Callum out, up the stairs and to bed. Theo looked up curiously from his comic as they entered. A _ping_ went through Alvie's head and he froze, just a for a second. Callum collapsed on his bed, moaning tiresomely. "Can't you snap your fingers and make me better?"

"I tried." Alvie said. "But the best thing for you now is rest."

"Sounds nice."

"You'd better now get me ill." Theo warned. "What's with that look?" He demanded of Alvie, frowning.

"You'll be fine. Just don't turn into a cat again. Stop turning into animals full-stop, we've had this conversation."

"Ugh, sorry _Mom_. You can frown at me all you want, if turning into a dog stops my head from feeling like it's going to explode, then I'm going to turn into a dog."

"Snuffles." Callum muttered sleepily. Alvie extracted the covers, tucking his brother in. Callum was asleep within seconds, snoring softly. Theo's eyes flicked from one brother to the other, settling on Alvie and hardening.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Keep an eye on Callum and stop shape-shifting." Theo scowled as Alvie left. He was hiding something, Theo could see it in his eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't a mind reader, so this was really going to bug him.

Setting aside his comic, Theo followed his brother on soft feet, concealing himself against the wall to the right of the staircase. Peering round it, he could see Alvie talking with their parents at the table, leaning close together as to talk quietly and secretively. Max and Lilly came out of the kitchen, Lilly holding her books under one arm and a fresh tea in her other hand. She smiled at the little table committee as she passed, humming as she climbed the stairs. Theo slipped back into their room, but not before he had seen Alvie wave Max over to join them.

"What were they talking about?" He asked the second she was in the room.

"Were you snooping?"

"Lilly, what were they talking about?"

"I don't know, they stopped talking as I walked past. Why? What's happened?"

"Alvie. He had that look, I want to know what he's got in his head this time."

"Well, if it's anything serious, we'll find out. Callum." She called softly. Callum stirred and squinted at her. "Hey." She smiled. "Made you some tea."

"Three sugars?"

"Of course."

"You're the best sister."

"Wow, you really must be ill." Sage popped her head round the door. "What's with the mother's meeting downstairs?" Her gaze locked on Theo. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't."

"Uh-huh." Sage shut the door behind her, marching over to plonk herself next to Callum. He didn't look well, not at all, pale and shivering, dark circles under his eyes, sniffing as he sat up against Lilly to have his tea. There was no bubbly energy about him, no wicked gleam in his eyes as he planned mischief, no smirk, no smile, no colour, no bounce to his hair, nothing. She felt his forehead, frowning- he was almost as warm as Charlie and Leo and, yet, he didn't protest when Lilly cocooned him in blankets; instead, he burrowed in them, only managing a mouthful of tea before settling back down to sleep. Sage cast Theo a sidelong wary glance and he fumed.

"Why does everyone automatically assume it's _my_ fault when something goes wrong?"

"Teddy, that's not true-"

"Save it." He spat, snatching his jacket from the peg on the back of the door, stomping out. Lilly bit her lip, looking to Sage desperately. The older sister shook her head.

"Leave him. From what I've heard, he's been in an ass mood all morning." Lilly hummed sadly in agreement, worried expression turning to Callum again. She gently brushed his hair from his forehead and he mumbled incoherently. Sage stood. A cold feeling had settled against the small of her back, sending a nagging thought up her spine to the base of her skull. "Stay with him." She told her sister. "And keep him warm." Lilly nodded and Sage left. Her parents were still talking with her brothers; Annabeth was tracing lines and patterns on the table with her finger, brow furrowed. Percy looked mightily ticked off, jaw clenched in frustration. Max was talking quietly to Alvie, hands moving, asking questions. He fell silent as Sage approached. "Oh, by all means, don't stop on my account. Alvie, what's going on? And don't think of giving me any old flannel, I know that look and I know something's wrong, so you'd better tell me." Alvie looked to their parents imploringly. Percy wasn't paying attention, eyes distant. Annabeth gave a small nod, lifting a shoulder as if to say '_ish_'.

"Callum's ill."

"Duh."

"And I think Theo caused it."

* * *

**I lied, this isn't a filler chapter. It WAS going to be a filler chapter, but then I decided to work my idea in. **


	46. Theo VS Alvie

Callum's tempature spiked throughout the night, too shaky and heavy-limbed to kick the duvet off. Lilly slept through this. Theo was awake. His mind was buzzing, like a hive had been crammed into his skull. He pulled the sheets from his brother, who stared at him, delusional and shivering. Theo tried a regular blanket and Callum complained he was cold, teeth chattering. Theo tried nectar and Callum sicked it back up, something neither of them had ever seen. Lilly woke up about this time, helping Theo walk Callum to the bathroom. Theo accidentally disturbed their parents getting fresh bedding; Lilly stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath while Callum leant against the side of the toilet, groaning and bringing up bile. A thin layer of sweat shimmered on Callum's pale features and he looked ready to cry- Callum never got ill, not really, the odd cold, a bit of eczema, that was it. This was all horrifyingly new to him, making his stomach cramp with heaving and his head swim.

Percy tried some Poseidon-y magic. It didn't make any difference. Alvie let himself in around three and had Theo sleep downstairs- _just testing something_, he said- Lilly refused point blank to leave Callum, refused to go back to bed, "He's my brother and I can look after him!"

"He's my brother too," Alvie reasoned, "and I'm only trying to help. Theo, could you go downstairs?"

"Why?" Theo protested instantly, stubborn set to his jaw as he tipped his chin up. Alvie sighed and turned back to look at him, uncharacteristcally stern. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks as Alvie stared his younger brother out. Theo stromped off downstairs, muttering a string of foul things he wouldn't have said in any other situation. Alvie shook his head and crouched next to Callum.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. Callum just groaned and closed his eyes. Alvie tapped his forefinger on Callum's head gently and frowned, sitting back on his haunches when Callum rolled onto his other side, reaching for his sister. Lilly clambered into bed next to him, something they had done since they were kids and were poorly then.

"Alvie." Annabeth said. She nodded backwards at the hall and left. Percy followed. Alvie tried one last bit of magic and, failing, left too, furious at himself. "I don't get it." Annabeth whispered, seemingly as mad as her son. "What-?" Alvie shushed her and she did a double-take. "Did you-? Why are you shushing me?" Alvie pointed.

"I said no more shape-shifting." The moth fluttered from the wall and suddenly became Theo.

"Well, how else am I supposed to know what's going on? What's wrong with Callum and why are you keeping me away from him?" Alvie said nothing and Theo's temper flared up. This sent a white-hot wave crashing through Alvie's mind, sending his thoughts spinning; he was getting a dozen different readings in a matter of seconds. A hand on his elbow and Percy was there, his oceanic aura chasing away whatever chaos was flooding from Theo.

"You OK?" His father asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Alvie mumbled. "Theo, will you please just go downstairs?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm not sure yet."

"_Liar_." Theo growled, fists clenching. "Why would you be _just testing something_ otherwise?" Alvie rubbed at his forehead, feeling a stabbing pain forming behind his eyes. Annabeth took over.

"Because, Theo, there are a number of reasons why Callum's ill and not healing under Alvie's work and you, unfortunately, might be one of them."

"What?"

"As he said, just testing something."

"Why do you think I'm one of the reasons?" Theo demanded hotly. "I haven't done _anything _to hurt Callum, you know that!" Percy grabbed Theo by the wrist, expression tightening. Theo tried wiggling his hand free, glaring at his father when he couldn't. "I wouldn't hurt Callum." He repeated stubbornly, voice thick.

"But you just tried to hurt Alvie."

"I didn't-" Theo started and stopped, seeing chaos energy crackling about his fingers. "No." He told it, light-headedness washing over him as it dispersed. When he pulled away, Percy didn't resist. His eyes cut from one to the other and then landed on Alvie. His brother was grimacing, biting at his lip until a scarlet stain fashioned. "What's going on?"

"I'm still figuring that out." Alvie croaked. He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "For now, go downstairs and _don't shape-shift_." Theo glared, but did, stomping on each step. Alvie closed his eyes on the fifth step, rubbing tiresomely at them.

"Are you still figuring it out?" Percy questioned under his breath. "Or did you just say that to get rid of Theo?"

"Both."

"Is Callum going to be OK?" Annabeth looked pleadingly at her son and Alvie felt his heart twist.

"I don't know."


	47. Theo's trust

"- and Callum's ill and I'm not allowed to see him because Alvie's _testing something_." Theo's expression crumpled with disgust. Danielle skipped a stone across the water as he grumbled a few choice words.

"Alvie's the psychic one, yeah?"

"Fat lot of good it's doing now though. Callum's getting worse and the more he does, the more I'm told to go away."

"You don't think your chaos is messing with him, do you?"

"I don't know. Ask Alvie. Precious _fucking_ Alvie."

"Don't be like that-"

"No, it's pissing me off."

"I can see that, but don't say something you'll regret."

"Whatever." He retreated into a sulky silence. Danielle sat forward slightly, digging more stones from the sand. Over the last week, they had spent a lot of time at the beach, her skipping stones- and getting very good at it- and him ranting and swearing like no tomorrow. He went home in what was considered a good mood for Theo, returning in the morning on the verge of turning green, an anger so intense, Danielle didn't want to sit next to him. But she did. From what she had heard, his family were walking on egg shells around him and he _hated_ it. That's why he had started coming here, to try and clear his head. Danielle, staying at her mother's, had spotted him the first day; she was the only one not to treat him like a bomb primed to blow at any second.

"What have your parents said about all this?"

"They agree with Alvie." He replied darkly. "Doesn't really surprise me, they always agree with _Alvie_."

"He _does_ see the future."

"The future can change."

"Doesn't he see all possible futures?"

"Sometimes." He found a stone and lobbed it. A deep _splosh_ and it was gone. Danielle regarded him sidelong. "I'm not a total screw-up." He said defiantly, mashing sand together in his hands and creating a small mound.

"I know you're not."

"Tell them that." He squashed the pile and cursed, brushing his hands on his jeans. Danielle stayed quiet. Theo shifted, drawing his cigarette packet from his pocket. He rummaged in his jacket, finding a lighter. Danielle sighed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." He muttered, lighting up. "What?" Danielle bit her lip, watching him forlornly as she pulled her thoughts together. He irritably puffed smoke and frowned, cutting his glare to the ocean. "Whatever you've got to say, Giovanni, spit it out."

"You've changed."

"You've literally known me no other way. What's changed?"

"I didn't mean personality, I meant... something about you is different, I just can't put my finger on it. And I can't help but wonder that... and this is just theorising, don't get upset, but with Callum being ill and getting worse and you being told to leave, it might be your defenses going up, but I don't think it's just that." She sniffed and wiped at her nose. Theo shed his jacket and pulled it about her shoulders. "Thanks."

"What else do you think it is?"

"I think... your powers, your shape-shifting ones, they aren't messing with you as much as they were. I've noticed, you don't seem so... irritable. I mean, you're still irritable, but like regular-Theo-irritable, not crabby old man get off my lawn irritable. Scratch that, you were way more than crabby old man, but... anyway, I think your powers are settling now. Maybe animal and chaos merging, I don't know. I'm not one of you godly types, I just... figured it might be that." Theo stubbed out the last of his cigarette in the sand and she tutted at him for littering.

"And what does that have to do with everything else?"

"Well, maybe there's been a few misunderstandings and not just on your part, before you start ranting again. You said Lilly's been looking after Callum, yeah?"

"When she's home." Theo nodded. "Dad's taken time off work to keep an eye on him. Alvie's usually around somewhere."

"How is Callum?"

"Asleep, mostly. Groggy as hell when's he awake, running a fever, but says he's cold. Doesn't eat much. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm not sure. I've just got a feeling it all fits together somehow, but... I could be wrong."

"Ugh, don't. You starting to sound like Alvie."

"Is that a bad thing?" Theo didn't answer. Danielle stayed quiet too, watching him from her peripheral. He seemed sullen and tense, shoulders set, slightly distracted as though he was listening or waiting for something. His eyes, however, were fixed on the squished sand before him, fingers absent-mindedly drawing lines and swirls amongst the grains. Shadows under his eyes turned them a fiercer grey, tousled hair in need of a trim. "You're alright, aren't you? Aside from everything else; sleeping OK?" His deadpan look said it all. "You know, if you need somewhere to crash, you can-"

"Stay at yours? Mm, don't think so somehow. I still can't figure out which of your parents is going to kill me first."

"They're not that bad."

"If looks could kill." He shook his head. "You may have forgiven me, Giovanni; I don't think they have or ever will." She wanted to argue, but he was right and they both knew it. "Thanks for the offer though." He said quietly.

"Do you have somewhere to stay if need be though?" He just hummed. "That's not reassuring."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He looked out to sea. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You talk." He lay back on the sand and watched the sky turn different shades of pastel pinks and oranges. Danielle thought for a moment deciding to bring back her Theo-ries. Theo didn't interrupt her once, even when she insisted he really was an alien looking for a new queen- "Try and abduct me, I dare you."- he just let her talk. She went on to discuss various Disney theories, ideas of other movies and stories she had heard, told him this one story of a friend she had had in kindergarten that honestly believed he could turn into a dragon, "He used to run around, flapping his arms and roaring, pretending he could breathe fire. Sometimes I wonder what happened to Dragon Boy, but," she shrugged, "I'm not fussed." The sun was almost behind the horizon now. "Theo?" He hummed in acknowledgement. Danielle glanced back at him. His eyes were shut and then they found hers, curious as to why she hadn't said anything else. "What are you going to do?"

"In regards to what?"

"I don't know. Um... life?"

"I'd rather not a pick a career choice as a teen that I'll be trapped in until I'm forty, so I suppose I really shall be a bum and live off the land."

"No dream job?"

"No."

"No dream pet?"

"I can turn into any animal that I want. I don't need a pet."

"Need and want are two different things."

"I'm well aware."

"You might get lonely."

"And why's that?"

"You isolate yourself."

"Giovanni, I've been sat on a beach with you practically all week. How is that isolating myself?"

"That's not what I meant. You don't trust anyone. Admit it, you don't even trust _me_."

"Well, I don't have a reason _not _to trust you."

"But you also don't have one _to _trust me."

"That's not true."

"Is that so?" He sat up. Considered her mutely for a moment and then looked away. "I get you have trust issues. But who else would sit on a beach for a week listening to you rant about stuff that most people would be locked in a rubber room for?"

"Are you saying that I should trust you?"

"I'm saying that you could."

"What's the difference?"

"Options."

"As much as I want to trust you, Giovanni, why do _you_ want _me_ to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly trust-worthy."

"What makes you say that?"

"You think Earl trusts me? Mom, Dad, Alvie? Any of them for that matter? And don't say _of course they do, they're your family_. It doesn't always work like that. As far as they're concerned, I go from one major mess to another and drag them all down with me. Heck, they can't wait to be rid of me."

"That's not true." He shot her a challenging look. "You saved Lilly's life."

"Which wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for me."

"You still fixed it."

"Yeah and look at all the good that's done me." His bitter tone killed Danielle's retort. His scowl deepened when she said nothing and he reached for his habit again. Danielle's hand caught his wrist and he glared.

"Despite it all," she said, "despite everything you've done... I trust you."


	48. Theo is contagious

**Just a short chapter today, sorry!**

* * *

Theo turned up at the beach the following day; Danielle was prepared for a rant, but instead, he sat quietly in the surf, thinking. She sat beside him, watching the waves curl over her legs. They had six days left before they were required to go back to school. Danielle wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but she couldn't bunk, her fathers wouldn't allow it. They would drag her kicking and screaming if they had to. Theo, on the other hand, made no mention of it. If he was worried, she didn't know. His expression was carefully guarded, eyes void, legs crossed and his hands in his lap. Danielle ran a few scenarios through her head, wanting to start a conversation, but keeping quiet. He clearly didn't want to talk.

The silence was slowly seeping into her bones, rattling her nerves, the cold of the ocean turning her fingers blue. When she rubbed her hands together to try and get some warmth in them, Theo glanced at her sidelong. His hands curled into fists and the water around them heated up, like an oceanic bath. It chased the chill away in minutes and Danielle sat comfortably, enjoying this novelty.

"Thanks." She smiled. He inclined his head and faced outwards again. Danielle didn't want the quiet anymore. "What are you thinking?"

"Alvie wants to send me to camp."

"Why?"

"I'm the reason Callum's ill. No more testing, no more lies."

"But... how?"

"I don't know. Alvie said my powers needed me and that was it." His tone was bitter, anger criss-crossing his features. "So he's sending me away."

"What did your parents say?"

"What's it matter? Alvie's word is law." He muttered choice words. A wave splashed over her midriff and he sighed.

"You're not going to camp, are you?"

"No."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I've some friends in the city. I'll stay with them."

"Will you be alright?"

"Define alright."

"Well, you've got my number if you need to talk or you could do that... uh, rainbow mist message thing."

"An Iris Message, Giovanni. Or an IM."

"Yeah. That. When will you go?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"How long for?"

"Until Callum's better."

"And school?" He shrugged. "You're not going to leave me with Leah, are you?" He said nothing, not rising to her attempt at brightening his mood. It seemed his mood was stuck in eternal doom and gloom.

"I need to ask you a favour." Danielle nodded. "Can you keep an eye on Lilly for me? I won't be there and Callum's stuck at home; she'll be on her own."

"Of course."

"Thanks." She gaped at him. "What? Sweet Poseidon, Giovanni, what now?"

"You _do_ have manners! Did you get an upgrade?"

"Funny." He deadpanned. "Comedy gold."


	49. Theo's condition

**As soon as the reviews appear, I'll reply to them! FanFiction is messing around, I've messaged them twice, I'll get this sorted!**

* * *

Theo disappeared, as he had said, but Danielle still went to the beach. Sitting and talking with him had been the highlight of her day; he may have been grumpy and bursting at the seams with a rant, but _he_ had sought _her_ out, _he _had wanted _her_ to listen. Not his parents or his brothers, not Sage, not Lilly, not his aunt or uncle or cousins. He wanted to talk to _Danielle_. And knowing he had picked her over all the others made her giddy and proud and warm.

Now she sat alone. In their spot, the waves gently rolling over her legs, feeling like one side of her was missing. She had gotten used to his company, as angry as he was. And now it was gone, he was gone, hiding in the city with these 'friends'. Danielle knew it wouldn't happen, but she had stayed awake last night, hoping for a text or one of those rainbow messages; it was foolish of her, she knew that with every fibre of her being. It hurt to hope, but hope she did. He may have been mad, but only because he was upset and he wasn't mad or upset at her, he was mad and upset at his family. Danielle had only heard his side of the story, his bitterness potentially layering his words with a darker version of the truth. She could only imagine what his family had to say, particularly his parents and Alvie.

Alvie probably didn't mean to push Theo away; he was trying to help Callum and maybe his plan backfired. Danielle knew Alvie was autistic, she knew that meant he often struggled to handle numerous situations and she _did_ feel sorry for the guy.

But she was angry at him too.

Maybe it was Theo's anger mirrored onto her, his grudging resentent of the psychic befouling her perception, the fact that he had been kept in the dark and alienated- Danielle wanted to support Theo, but it was unfair if she immediately took his side in the argument. She didn't know all the details, she didn't know what Alvie had forseen or what his parents had decided; she didn't really understand what was wrong in the first place. This godly stuff gave her a headache.

"Child." A kindly voice startled her. She splashed into a defensive crouch and turned, seeing only a man. He was in his early fifties maybe, greying dark hair, deep tan, sea green eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her. He was dressed in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiin print shirt, hands scarred, arms muscled, beard slightly ragged. He carried a trident.

"Poseidon?" She guessed. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well, you're a god, so this _may_ be important?" She hunched her shoulders. Poseidon sighed and shuffled forward in his sandals, taking a seat next to her. He seemed to age ten years looking out at his domain. "Um... are you alright?"

"I worry. About young Theo, he... he has not been himself; I fear, though, that we have lost." He lay his trident in the surf between them. "Or at least I did. You may not appreciate this, young miss, but I have kept a close eye on your encounters with my grandson. He will not admit it, but he holds you in great esteem." Danielle felt heat creep into her face and quickly looked down. "He may not be the old Theo, he may not be very nice; with you, however, he seems to open up. I've learnt much watching the pair of you. I understand his turmoil and I understand it may cloud your judgement. My son and his wife are good people, brave heroes. They have put their lives on the line repeatedly for all of Olympus and have earned their retirement."

"Not that it's easy." Danielle murmured. Poseidon sighed again, nodding sadly. "Um, Poseidon? Sir? You're a god. I figured you could snap your fingers and make things right, but Theo said something about restrictions?"

"We are not allowed to directly help our children and sometimes not even our children's children."

"Why?"

"Would you not grow slack and lazy, would you not learn, if a higher being fixed all your problems for you with a simple wave of his hand?" Danielle hummed. "A demigod's life is never easy, but they must learn to control their own fate." He paused, tapping a finger thoughtfully on his knee. "I come to you in the hope you will accept a task."

"I'm not a demigod."

"No. But you have been blessed by Aphrodite."

"The love goddess?" Poseidon nodded. "I don't understand."

"Your fate with my grandson has been intertwined years before either of you were even thought about. Aphrodite pulled many strings to work her magic, twisted many arms to get your fathers to meet your mother. She knew back then the importance of their meeting, she knew you would break the curse."

"What curse?"

"Theo cannot love."

"He loves his family."

"No, that is different. There are two kinds of love- the love of the mind and the love of the heart. The mind accepts the role of family and keeps Theo engaged, but he is distant. The mind is for logic, not emotions. The love of the heart is the warmth Theo lacks, the reason he cannot love. When you joke of his heartlessness, you are not wrong." Danielle's brow furrowed. "Theo cannot love as Aphrodite has his heart."

* * *

**Boom. **


	50. Theo probably shouldn't hear this

Danielle stared at the god, mulling over his words, wondering if it was possible for a god to lose his mind. Poseidon watched her quietly, a glimmer of amusement twinkling in his eyes as though he was reading her thoughts- which he probably was. Danielle sat up a little straighter.

"You do realise that's biologically impossible, right?"

"Not his physical beating heart."

"Ah, yes, the many hearts of Theo Jackson. I forgot about them."

"I can see why he likes you." Poseidon shook his head. "No, what I mean is the symbolic heart of you mortals, it's... like the essence of the heart rather than the heart itself. It's hard to explain." He scratched at his chin, humming as he thought. "Well, however you percieve it, Aphrodite took it a few months before he started having problems with Eris."

"If she knew that was going to happen, why couldn't she have warned us?"

"Aphrodite likes to play games." Poseidon's expression softened as hers crumpled distastefully. "It's how she works."

"Why did she take it in the first place? Why not leave it be?"

"She took it so that there is a part of Theo unaffected by Eris's chaos magic. Had she left it be, Theo would have been completely consumed by chaos and we never would have stood a chance against her. If Aphrodite had not done what she has done, Theo would be lost forever; we would be left with a walking entity of chaos in the mortal world and the Fates alone know what that could have been like."

"But if you were to put the heart back? Why would the chaos not just infect that anyway? He's still struggling with it."

"This is where you come in."

"Oh brother..." Poseidon started to speak, cut off by a blinding flash of light. Danielle looked round, blinking and squinting.

"No, shush!" Aphrodite scolded. "Don't you _dare_ ruin my plan!"

"Can I ask _what _plan?" Danielle sighed, flipping her hand in the air to get the goddess's attention. Aphrodite considered her nails and then shook her head furiously, hair falling back into its flawless state almost naturally.

"No. But I can tell you that you have a job."

"Yay?"

"Mm, sort of. Poseidon, shoo. I need to speak with Danielle, girl-to-girl." Poseidon looked most unhappy with this, grumbled. Aphrodite covered Danielle's eyes and Poseidon flashed away. "Never look at an immortal when they reveal their true form. You'll be burned to ashes."

"Why?"

"Mortal minds can't handle it. Now," Aphrodite smiled, plopping down in the sand, white chiton billowing and being caught in the waves, "you, sweet child, have a very important job."

"Does it involve mugging you?"

"No."

"Why can't you just give Theo his heart back?"

"Well, that's not fun!" Aphrodite pushed her hair back from her eyes. "And I've hidden it. So very well concealed, even Athena would be impressed."

"Where?"

"You'll find it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're the only one who can."

"_Why_?" Danielle persisted. The goddess just smiled. Danielle sighed. "Why would me getting the heart stop the chaos from making it chaos too?" She paused, silently repeating the question to herself- this whole situation was making her head hurt. Aphrodite's smile broadened and she gently brushed a lock of Danielle's hair behind her ear.

"You'll see."

"You'd better not be messing." Danielle warned. Aphrodite blinked at her. Danielle thought she had got one up, until the immortal burst into laughter. Danielle grumbled in Italian. "Does Theo know you've taken it?"

"Of course he doesn't!"

"Why not?!"

"Again, no fun. Sweetheart, we're immortal. We need _something_ to keep us entertained throughout eternity."

"I bet you do." Danielle muttered. "Haven't the Jacksons had enough trouble over the years?"

"Yes. But it doesn't hurt to keep them on their toes."

"I'm sure it does."

"We're getting off topic." Aphrodite said quickly. "Now, to get Theo's heart is, in theory, relatively simple. In practise, probably not."

"My, I feel so reassured."

"Shush." Aphrodite shook her head. "Theo, having endangered your life in the past, is indebted to you. He never meant to do it and it hangs over his head like one of those storm clouds you see in cartoons." Danielle just nodded. "To get rid of this cloud, metaphorically of course, you have to do two things. One, get Theo to forgive himself for hurting you." Aphrodite smiled like this was the easiest thing in the world. "Two- and now this is my favourite- you have to get Theo to trust you. And not just with what's in his mind, but with life- yours and his. You must trust him and he must trust you. The foundations of every good love story starts with trust."

"Hold on a sec, _love story_?"

"Oops, maybe I've said too much." But Aphrodite knew _exactly_ what she had done and said, the wicked gleam in her multi-coloured eyes said it all.


	51. Theo needs a hero- and he gets Charlie

Danielle stopped by the Jacksons and relayed this information. They weren't really surprised by this sudden extra dollop of weirdness- they had even been waiting for something to crop up, "Although, to be honest, I wasn't quite expecting _that_." Annabeth admitted.

"What were you expecting?" Percy asked curiously, running a teaspoon around the inside of the chocolate spread jar.

"Something a bit more logical, maybe. Don't roll your eyes at me," she warned, "_Perseus_." Percy hissed and scooted to the other end of the island, out of her reach. Danielle decided not to question it, telling them what Poseidon and Aphrodite had said. Annabeth didn't seem happy _two_ major gods had visited her and even less so to hear about Danielle's unique ability to find Theo's 'heart'. Percy seemed _really_ happy, which completely threw Danielle.

"Daniseus!"

"It's Theonelle!" A hand touched Danielle's shoulder. Tobias smiled at her, eyes twinkling bemusedly at her crimson face. They left his parents to bicker over the ship name, taking a seat in the living room. Max had his headphones on, jamming away to whatever he was listening to, bouncing his leg over the arm of the chair. Sage was curled up at the end of the sofa, head bowed and lost in a book. Lilly was, presumably, upstairs with Callum. Alvie was kneeling on the floor, papers scattered over the coffee table. He looked up as Danielle took a seat opposite Sage, Tobias dropping between them. Max froze mid-air guitar, pausing his song and sliding his headphones around his neck.

"Tell." He ordered. Danielle repeated the story, doing her best to ignore her burning face. The Jacksons didn't seem bothered by this, but she could have sworn Tobias and Max nodded knowingly at each other, the tiniest of nods. She could have blinked and missed it. When she was finished, Sage finally looked up from her book.

"I'm in." She said.

"W-what?"

"You've been given a quest. The rules state that, for each quest, a hero can have two companions. You've got me."

"I- hero, quest? What?" Danielle shook her head. "I... I know Aphrodite said that I... I would be the only one to find it, but... I don't-"

"Think you can do it?" Tobias finished for her. "Don't sweat it. First quest jitters, that's all. You'll do fine."

"I'm not like you guys. I don't have powers or swords or training or-" They all shook their heads. Danielle stayed quiet. Alvie tapped his fingers on the edge of the coffee table and his papers stacked themselves, vanishing seconds later with a _pop_.

"I only got my powers because I panicked. Apollo didn't gift me for a while after that and I was thrown into a quest almost instantly. I had no control, no idea what was going on, I couldn't and can't fight and Max died because of it."

"But he's-"

"Long story." Max muttered, expression darkening. "You don't need powers or training, none of that. You'll be fine. Especially if you've got this loon on your side." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Sage, who glared at the back of his head.

"I'm in!" A new voice cried. Tobias startled and leapt from his seat, whirling round. Charlie had popped up from behind the sofa.

"_Where the hell did you come from_?"

"Well-" Charlie started, looking very pleased to tell a story. Tobias leapt back onto the couch, one hand behind his cousin's head and the other over his mouth. Charlie's eyes gleamed cheekily and Tobias recoiled.

"Of all the years of _this_, you thought I'd be used to it!" He wiped his drool coated hand on Charlie's head. Charlie pouted and vaulted the back of the sofa, stealing Tobias's seat. Tobias sat on him, folding his arms stubbornly. Sage rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Suffocating."

"You drama queen."

"I see a light!"

"Charlie!" The Jacksons chorused. Danielle smiled.

"I'll burn you." Charlie warned. Tobias contemplated this for a moment, only moving when he smelt smoke and heard the crackling of flames. Danielle's eyes widened at the sight of fire on Charlie's hand. He smirked, shaking his hand. The fire went out. "Legacy of Hephaestus. Dad's got a rare gift, controls fire. I got it too!" He clapped happily. "Anyway, I'm coming with you. And her, apparently." He tipped his head in Sage's direction. "Firstly, we need something of Theo's. Something that he really treasures."

"Why?" Sage quizzed.

"I can track it that way."

"How?"

"Little bit of magic Lou Ellen gave me."

"And Lou Ellen gave you magic _because..._?"

"Because, Miss Judgemental," Charlie stuck his tongue out, "I'm lovely. And because she knew via Rachel that something was going to go down. Rachel's the Oracle. And the Oracle is the prophecy lady who gives prophecies for quests."

"Do we have a prophecy then?" Sage sat up a little straighter, planting her feet on the floor. Charlie jumped up to rummage in his pockets. He pulled a very crumpled, slightly singed bit of paper from one of them- Danielle had never before realised how many pockets this elf had- and, with a flourish, he presented it to Alvie. The psychic pressed it to the table and tried to smooth out the creases.

"You need to clear your pockets."

"I know, I know. They're full of junk, but you never know when you're going to need someth- ooh, chocolate!" Charlie beamed. He had found half a Mars bar and wolfed it down in seconds. Tobias must have noticed Danielle's bewildered expression as he took pity and patted her hand.

"One day you'll get used to Charlie. What's it say?" He asked Alvie. Alvie hummed and licked his lips anxiously, running a hand over his mouth a second later. "Bro?"

_A heart wrongly guarded and a heart wrongly taken_

_To those of good morals who harbor no rules_

_Sea, fire and freedom have power, a heart they will awaken_

_Freedom is but the brightest of jewels_

Alvie looked up. Charlie had found a packet of cookies in one of his pockets, stopped mid-bite and smiled.

"I like freedom." He said, nodding enthusiastically.

"You're fire." Max said. "That much is obvious. Who's sea and freedom though?"

"Sage is like the sea." Charlie commented. "Deep and mysterious, will kill you given the chance. Full of nasty monsters. And dolphins. I went swimming with dolphins at the weekend, let me tell you, they are the Narcissus of the sea, it's a good job they don't drown."

"They're mammals, Charlie-" Sage interjected. Charlie returned to his cookies and Sage sighed. Sometimes there was no teaching him.

"Getting anything, Alvie?" Tobias asked. Alvie read the prophecy again, lips moving soundlessly. Danielle sat back in her seat when the grey of his eyes flushed white. "That's a signal, he's using his psychic powers. The whiter his eyes, the more he's using his powers." Danielle nodded. Tobias looked back to his younger brother. Alvie lifted his head, eyes still on the paper, reading it one more time.

"Sage, Danielle and Charlie."

"As we've already said." Sage nodded. "Tell me, do we lose Charlie at some point? Gods know I could do with five minutes of silence." Charlie pouted at her. Alvie took a moment to sift through the joke, eventually shaking his head. Sage huffed. "Fine."

"This doesn't make sense."

"Prophecies rarerly do."

"But it says a heart wrongly guarded _and_ a heart wrongly taken. That sounds like _two_ hearts."

"Queen of Hearts."

"No, Charlie."

"Well, unless you've got any other ideas..."

"Charlie, when we want a stupid remark or someone to ramble on, we'll ask you. But seeing as we didn't ask, shut up." Sage flipped her hair over her shoulder, facing Alvie again, readying to ask a question. Alvie was watching Charlie. The elfish boy was gaping at the blonde. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and then shook his head.

"Can I have my head back please?"

"Shut up, Charlie."

"You're being m- she's being _mean_! I feel victimised!" Charlie yelled for his aunt and uncle. They came in their own sweet time. "I'm being bullied!"

"By who?" Annabeth queried, elbowing Percy when he snickered. Charlie pointed an accusing finger at Sage. "What now?"

"I don't _always_ say stupid remarks! Or ramble on!"

"You were going on about dolphins!" Sage argued. "He said I was like the sea!"

"You are!"

"I'm not full of nasty monsters!"

"You may as well be, you're _mean_!"

"Children!" Percy called. He made to speak, spotted the bit of paper in Alvie's hand and stopped short. "Please tell me those are lottery numbers." Alvie hunched his shoulders. Percy threw his hands up and returned to the kitchen. He came back a minute later, cookie jar under his arm. "Right," he said, arming himself with blue cookies, "let's hear the latest drama."


	52. Theo's most treasured thing

**Sorry for the whacked updating lately- I have a job! ^_^ But I'm on my feet for nine hours a day, so I'm a teeny tiny **_**lots**_** tired. Forgive me for any mistakes. Brain and body want to sleep. And sneeze, I really need to sneeze.**

* * *

Annabeth tried to get Danielle weapons- knives, swords, javelins, slingshot, axe. They were all Celestial Bronze, "so if you do accidentally impale yourself, you won't get hurt at all. Celestial Bronze is too magic, it won't hurt a mortal. Very effective against monsters though."

"Use the pointy end." Percy advised as he ran past, trying to catch his nephew. Leo strolled after him, far too amused. Charlie had found Percy's blue cookies and was racing around the house, over furniture, up the stairs and down again, always ducking and diving and escaping his uncle. Danielle was pretty sure the boy could be in about eight different places at once. He popped up at her elbow and scoffed a cookie, eyes gleaming mischievously and then he was on the upstairs landing, bouncing up to walk along the banister. Leo hissed.

"Get down before your mother kills me!"

"OK!"

"No!" Leo rushed then. Charlie had jumped. Tobias and Max shot into action, snatching the throw from the sofa. Cushions flopped in various directions. Leo and Percy grabbed a corner each and they caught Charlie at the last second. Charlie wasn't hurt, the cookies were safe, Leo might have just had a heart attack. Together, the men bundled the little elfish monster in the throw and Percy sat on the now protesting bundle.

Danielle just stared.

"You're all insane."

"Mm." Annabeth hummed, regarding the chaos for a moment. "Anyway," she said, brushing a loose strand from her face, "pick something." She spread her hands. Danielle looked down at the weapons laid out on the table, hesitating, hand hovering over one and then the next.

"Wait, you guys aren't completely mortal though."

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I don't think anyone would be particularly happy if I brought Sage home without an arm or something."

"What about me?" The Bundle insisted.

"What about you?" Percy countered.

"I'm your favourite nephew!"

"You're my only nephew! Ow! Leo!" Leo had flicked Percy in the head. "If I wasn't restraining your delinquent son, I would slap you."

"Fight me." Leo muttered.

"You need to stop hanging out with Lou."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that." Louisa insisted, high-fiving Leo as she passed. She pushed Percy away and freed Charlie, yanking him upright and confiscating the blue cookies. Charlie made to protest; Louisa fixed a stern look on him and he instantly fell contrite, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. "Right. Where's the nerd?"

"He's not a nerd, he's a psychic."

"He's a nerd whether he's psychic or not. Where the hell is he?"

"Here." Alvie said quietly, sitting on the bottom step. Danielle started- Alvie had been so quiet, she had almost forgotten he was there. Sage was sitting a few steps up, pulling on a pair of combat boots that Danielle was instantly jealous of. Louisa moved forward. Alvie recited the prophecy, stopping her in her tracks. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

"You OK, kid?" Louisa closed the distance, resting a hand on her nephew's head. Alvie just hummed. "Beth?"

"Possibly two hearts. We need something of Theo's for Charlie to find him-"

"I have magic!"

"Yes, you have magic." Annabeth pulled the hair tie from her ponytail and fashioned her hair up in a quick, messy bun. "Sage, Charlie and Danielle are going- hence, me trying to arm Danielle." Louisa ruffled Alvie's hair and made her way over, inspecting the weapons with a slight curl to her lip. "What?" Annabeth demanded. Louisa didn't reply, turning away. Annabeth muttered something in Ancient Greek. Louisa ignored her. She disappeared upstairs, returning a couple of minutes later.

"You're a bit more modern than us. Here." And she gave Danielle a pistol. A small rucksack came after it, filled with fresh clips. Danielle instantly held it all at arm's length, grimacing. "No, same principles. All Celestial Bronze. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Considerin' it was mortal, o'course." Louisa rubbed at her face and caught a yawn in her palm. "Anyway, d'ya know how ta shoot?"

"No." Danielle squeaked.

"Right. Tobias, get the apple."

"No!" Tobias protested. "You're not using me as a target!"

"Fine. Max!"

"Lou, stop picking on my sons!"

"Fine. Sage!"

"_Lou_!"

* * *

Lilly was watching from the upstairs window. Her aunt didn't get to use any of the boys for target practise, settling with bottles on three upturned flowerpots. Danielle nearly smacked herself in the face from the recoil, which Louisa found both funny and annoying. Louisa had given her blanks to fire, so there wasn't really much damage, but Lilly could hear her ranting nonetheless about the little time they had and Danielle's frantic apologies. Percy appeared and scolded his sister for being so harsh. Lilly stopped watching after that, swishing the curtains shut.

Callum moaned at the rings clicking along the curtain rail. Lilly looked round and saw him stir feebly.

"Hey." She said softly, taking her seat on the edge of the bed. He was shivering, but when she felt his forehead, he was dangerously warm, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his face. "Callum..." She called, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes flickered open, swimming about the room, unfocused.

"Theo..." He croaked.

"No, he's... Theo's not here." Lilly's voice wobbled, hand trembling as she smoothed back his hair. Callum's eyes fell shut. Even with Theo gone, Callum wasn't getting any better. He hadn't worsened, which they took as a good thing, but not better. Alvie had tried everything he could think of. The best he could was ease Callum's headaches and breathing.

The doorbell rang. There was a clatter as Charlie dashed to answer it. Max cursed. He knocked on the door a few seconds later, sticking his head round.

"Megan's here." He whispered. Callum came back around at the sound of her name, shaking his head stiffly.

"It's alright, Cal." Lilly assured gently, standing. Her brother mumbled incoherently. Max stopped at Lilly's side, regarding his brother concernedly.

"He's lost weight." He too checked Callum's forehead. There was a sharp crack from outside and Louisa cheered. Max moved around his sister and twitched the curtain back. "But Dani can shoot now. I take it we're supposed to feel safe?"

"She learnt quick."

"Lou teaches quick." Max shrugged. Lilly took a step in his direction and a hand locked onto her wrist.

"Callum?" Lilly squeaked, whirling back round. Callum's hand was like ice on her wrist, moreso when frost crept up her skin. Lilly swallowed nervously, sensing Max's presence at her side. "Callum, Cal, let go." She tried to pull herself free. The cold was setting in now, making her teeth chatter. Max tried too, pulling on Callum's fingers to no avail. "Cal-"

"Theo." Callum croaked, voice stronger than it had been in days. The door crashed open and Alvie rushed in. His eyes blazed white. Callum slumped against the pillows, hand dropping, dangling over the edge. Lilly rubbed at the frost, desperately attempting to restore warmth. Max grabbed a jumper from the nearest drawer and wrapped it around the iced limb.

"Are you OK?"

"I- I'm fine. Callum-" Lilly faltered, tears filling her eyes. Alvie's hands passed a foot over Callum, lips moving quietly, the light of his eyes stinging their own. White-gold sparks shot from his fingers and he stilled. The light died down. "Alvie?" Lilly's voice an octave higher than usual. Alvie didn't answer her, sitting Callum up and holding him by the shoulders. Lilly immediately switched into fussy-mother-hen mode. She smacked Alvie's hands away, cuddling Callum to her, keeping him sat up for whatever reason Alvie needed him so. Callum's head rolled onto her shoulder. His breath was shallow.

"Alvie, what's wrong with him?" Max demanded hotly.

"Theo got too close."

"Theo?" Lilly started. "Theo- Theo's _here_?"

"Was." Alvie muttered. He got up and crossed to the window, swishing back the curtains and throwing it open. He leant out. Louisa and Danielle were still shooting bottles. "Lou!" Alvie called. Louisa waved frantically at her new student to quiet down. "Haven't seen anything unusual, have you?"

"Just dodgy shooting! Why?" Alvie stayed mute. Louisa seemed to sense his apprehension, summoning her bow and looking round. Her nephew surveyed the familiar backyards, brow creasing in frustration. Louisa ordered Danielle to keep practising, running and vaulting the back fence. Alvie left the window open, ducking back inside. "Max, get Mom, Dad, Leo and Tobias, start combing the area." Max nodded, summoning an axe. Lilly's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Lilly, Megan is still downstairs. I'll send her up."

"But Callum said-"

"I know." Alvie cut across. "I know." He repeated, voice softer. "I need you to make sure Sage, Charlie and Danielle are ready to leave."

"But Callum-"

"He'll be fine with Megan. Promise." Alvie added at her reluctance. He and Max raced from the room. Lilly heard the front door slam shut. Megan appeared second later.

"I- uh, Alvie sent me up." She mumbled.

"I... I know." Lilly looked to her brother. His eyes were open, watching her sadly. "Cal," she said, leaning over to brush his hair back, "I'll only be downstairs. I've got to help the others get ready. No, ssh. It's going to be alright. We can trust Megan. She won't think any less of you for being ill."

"I will, however, think less of you if you get _me_ ill." Megan took Lilly's seat and smiled. "I've got this. Go and pack the Great Escape." Lilly touched her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I've waited a very long time for a moment like this; Callum can't go anywhere, so I get payback on all his stupid jokes. And yes, they _are_ stupid. Shush." Lilly left Megan to chatter, hurrying from the room, across the landing and down the stairs. Sage had stashed Danielle's potential weapons from earlier in the three backpacks waiting for them on the table. Charlie was sorting out medical and food supplies, making sure they had water. The packs were going to be heavy, probably heavier than Charlie, but they had to make do. Lilly checked what they had and busied herself collecting toiletries and spare clothes, made sure Charlie had his toolkit, Sage got two books and Danielle's new weapon and ammunition was stored in the front pocket of the backpack. Lilly checked, double-, triple- and quadruple-checked their supplies, finally confirming they were ready to go.

"Excellent." Charlie grinned. "One last thing." He rummaged in the pockets of his army jacket, retrieving a small vial. A very pale blue liquid sloshed about inside. He pushed the cork out with his thumb and splashed the contents over Danielle. She flinched, eyes shut as she processed this sudden attack. Sage pinched Charlie's arm.

"What was that?"

"Give it a minute!" He insisted, handing the empty vial to Lilly. He dragged his gear from the table, overwhelmed by its weight. It thudded to the floor and he struggled for a moment.

"Want me to do that?" Sage offered, irritation sinking into amusement. Charlie _mmph_'ed and swung the backpack on. He smirked at his cousin and then turned to watch Danielle. The blue liquid had vanished now, not even a single drop anywhere on her person. She blinked a few times, frowning at Charlie in confusion. Sage picked up her pack. Danielle did too, almost robotically. "What did you do?" Sage prompted, curiously inspecting the part-Italian. Charlie was looking at his watch.

"Five, four, three, two-" He pointed at Danielle. "Lead the way." He smiled. Danielle started off, heading towards the door, still running on autopilot. Sage and Lilly exchanged quick looks. Charlie grinned wickedly. "Ah, _yeessssss_. Daniseus sails!"

"_Was that the magic_?"

"That was the magic!"

"But that means-" Lilly started, trailing off, in awe of Charlie's genius (obviously).

"That means, dear cousins, that the thing Theo treasures most is our good friend there! She'll find him in no time!"

"I ship Theonelle too, but that's just _rude_. I am his _sister_, he should treasure _me_ most."

"Yeah, but you're mean."

"If you say that one more time-" Sage let the threat hang in the air, fists clenched. Charlie whimpered and scurried after Danielle. Sage sighed. "Wish me luck." She muttered, giving her sister a quick, one-armed hug.

"Keep me updated."

"Will do."

"And it's Daniseus."

"Theonelle!"


	53. Theo related titles are hard to make

"I don't get it." Sage hissed. Charlie marveled at her, mouth dropping open. Sage rolled her eyes. "No, that's not what I meant. I get that it's _her_, but I don't get _why_? If it was one of the rest of us, our most treasured thing would have been family or, with you, chocolate cake."

"I do love me some choccie cake." Charlie agreed.

"But why is _Theo's_ most treasured thing _Danielle_? How is that even possible, he doesn't have a heart?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I can't exactly ask Danielle now, can I?" Sage retorted, flapping a hand arguementatively. Charlie looked to their mortal companion. She was a few feet in front of them, strolling along, not even bothered by the weight of her backpack. Charlie was pretty sure his had a vendetta against him.

He mulled over Sage's question for a while, chewing his lip and tinkering with scraps from his many pockets. Sage plodded along beside him, cursing under her breath when Danielle stopped for the millionth time and checked her surroundings. Danielle hadn't said a word since leaving the Jackson residence, still on auto-pilot, marching along, stopping and then taking a turn or carrying straight on. Sage wanted to get a taxi, but Danielle didn't seem to hear them. "Why didn't you put that magic on her in a _car_? That'd be nice."

"I don't think things through, you know that."

"Next time, give me the magic."

"But you'll turn me into a frog!"

"Ah, finally something to improve that face."

"Hey! I'll have you know my face is glorious and I've been voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile for thirteen years in a row now."

"But you _are _thirteen."

"Exactly." Charlie grinned. Sage rolled her eyes again. "You're going to have some pretty ripped eye muscles at this rate." She made a funny face then. Charlie suspected she was trying not to smile (why?) and to not roll her eyes (again) and to not throttle him (that was always nice). Charlie stuck his tongue out, mentally flicking back to her question. He remembered something suddenly, like a switch had been thrown. "Hey, didn't one of the others say something about Theo only opening up to Danielle?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sage shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, what if he told her stuff that he didn't tell anyone else? That doesn't make her _treasured_... no, it does, but in a different way to us. We're treasured 'cos we're family, but it's not a unique treasured thing, whereas Danielle is. She knows stuff about Theo we don't, she's got inside information. Not only is she treasured, she _knows_."

"So, you're saying that because she knows all this stuff about him that we don't, she's on a higher ground than us?"

"No, not exactly. Same level, different regards. It _does_ make sense. You know, up here." He tapped himself on the forehead and then raised his hands, palms down and level with each other. "Like, Theo has us on a high ground," he shook his left, "because, duh, we're family. And it's hard not to love me." Charlie beamed. Sage flicked him in the head and told him to not be a prat. "Anyway," Charlie mumbled, rubbing at the on-coming bruise, "Danielle's on the same ground, but _away_ from us." He put his right hand back up, waggling his fingers. "She's not family, she's not going to be sorted into family." Again, he shifted his left hand slightly. "She's Theo's friend. Is this making sense? You're looking very confused."

"I'm confused as to why _you_ figured this out."

"I have undiscovered intelligence."

"You're telling me."

"Of course." He smiled. "I do know things. No-one takes me seriously though."

"It's kind of hard to take you seriously."

"It would be nice sometimes though, I do have very good ideas and- oh, she's stopped." Danielle was outside a slightly beaten looking building, four storeys, sloping tall roof with missing tiles, overgrown garden and broken fences patched together with mismatched wood, boarded up windows and door. Sage frowned. Danielle blinked a few times and shook her head, looking round in bewilderment until she spotted them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You brought us here."

"The spell's worn off." Charlie said quietly. "That means we're here." He held out his hand and touched the fence. The air around the building rippled and contorted. Sage blinked and suddenly they were face to face with the same building, but new and clean and in no state of disrepair. The path suddenly appeared between two squares of neatly trimmed grass, the door was freshly painted a navy blue with pot plants of tulips either side, the bronze letterbox gleaming in the mid-morning sunlight. The windows were shining, enclosing curtains of black and red, the roof was fixed, a bird's nest in the gutter piping. The fence was no longer mismatched, painted a deep mahogany colour. "Huh." Charlie mused. "Quite strong Mist here."

"How did you get through it?" Sage quizzed.

"I don't know." Charlie shrugged. "Maybe 'cos we're legacies."

"Dani, can you see this?"

"Why does it look so tidy all of a sudden? And what's this mist you're on about?"

"Mist. Capital 'M', it's a thing. It's the magic veil that keeps our world hidden from the mortal world. So, we might run into a monster, say... a hellhound for example. You might see it as a really big, very happy dog maybe playing a little too aggressively with a couple of kids that might be holding baseball bats or something."

"But this isn't a monster. This is a house."

"The Mist can be used to conceal all kinds of things." Sage studied the house again.

"Our aunt Hazel," Charlie chipped in, "she can control the Mist. Say if you were in the Sage-part of hell, she could make you think you were in paradise. You could be roasting alive in reality and be enjoying a nice drink on a sandy beach in the Mist."

"Oh." Danielle said quietly. "For the record, I'm not currently roasting alive, am I?"

"No." Sage smiled. Charlie pushed open the gate. "Whoa, hey." Sage grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Theo's in there. And I'm pretty sure he's missed me."

"Like the plague." Sage pushed past him. "I'm his sister, he'd have missed me more."

"Wait." Danielle called. The two legacies looked back, halfway up the path. Danielle was examining the upper floors. "I saw something moving up there." She pointed. Charlie and Sage followed her point, squinting in the sunlight.

"I see a magpie." Charlie commented. The bird was perched on the edge of a flowerbox under a third floor window. Charlie waved at it. Sage smacked his hand down. "What? It might be Theo!"

"Let's just knock." Sage forged on, hopping up the step. She raised her hand and froze.

"Sage?" Charlie approached carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Sage pointed up. Over the door was an inscription. Charlie squinted at it. His Latin was very rusty. He looked round as Danielle joined them. Sage's lips moved quietly as she deciphered the lettering. Charlie tugged on her sleeve.

"Please tell me it doesn't say 'woe-betide anyone who enters here'?"

"No."

"Does it say anything like that?"

"No."

"What does it say then?"

"It's... one of the lines from the prophecy; _freedom is but the brightest of jewels_."

"Ooh, creepy." Charlie grinned. Sage fixed him a withering look. "Right. Right. Sorry. Are we still going to knock?" Sage's expression hardened and Charlie figured he had to do it. "Fine. But you owe me cake." He knocked on the door. "House-keeping!"

"Charlie!"

"We come in peace?"

"Charlie, I swear to gods..." The door creaked open, shedding light on the lower half of a big man, his torso lost in shadows. They could see enough of him to determine he was built like a tank.

"You have no business here." A deep voice told them, emanating from this tank man.

"Actually, we're looking for a guy; my cousin, her brother and her potential boyfr- whoa, that's a gun, that's a gun!"


	54. Theo is rude

**Just a short chapter for today! I didn't update yesterday because we were having a belated birthday party for my sister and it was _mayhem_ D:**

* * *

Charlie was going cross-eyed staring down the barrel of the latest twist. Sage drew her knife and Danielle her pistol, albeit clumsily. Her hands shook as she pointed it at Tank-Man. His thumb flipped the hammer and Charlie suddenly realised he did not fancy dying today, no thank you.

"Um... we were looking for the bathroom?" He squeaked.

"You have no business here."

"How about you just let us go and we forget that any of this ever happened?" Charlie suggested, voice slightly higher than usual. The cold metal pressed against his forehead.

"Drop your weapons." Tank-Man snarled.

"Gladly!" Danielle's pistol clattered to the floor and her hands flew into the air. Sage gritted her teeth, grip clenching on the handle of her knife.

"Sage, I'm not very pretty with a hole in my head." Charlie hissed. Sage cursed profusely, throwing her knife down. It wedged itself in the cement between paving stones. Charlie felt heat prickle over his skin and Tank-Man took a step back, angling his body to keep the gun in place.

"What is that?" Charlie risked a quick glance down, seeing flames dance up his left arm.

"Oh, it's a, um, a nervous habit. Crops up in certain situations, like asking your crush to the movies or hanging out with relatives you'd rather not admit you're related to or having some huge guy point a gun at your head. I mean, I honestly wouldn't know, I've not really had any of those problems."

"You talk too much."

"You're vaguely Russian, aren't you?" As if to confirm this, Tank-Man swore in his native tongue. "Big fan of the Russians." Charlie smiled weakly, patting his left hand against his thigh. The fire went out.

"Domovoi!" Charlie startled at this new voice. Tank-Man growled, head roving on his thick neck. Lights flared on behind him, illuminating his hard, square face coated in thick, harsh scars, one eye a crystal blue, the other scarred and blinded. His hair was cropped close to his scalp and tattoos that looked vaguely Celtic to Charlie cocooned his neck, disappearing under his shirt. "Domovoi, for fuck's sake! Put the gun down!"

"Intruders-"

"They're not intruders, shit-for-brains!" Domovoi swelled angrily. His gun retreated, aiming at this new and very rude threat. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and sank to his knees. It was always a good sign when he didn't get shot through the head. Sage recovered her knife behind him, Danielle whimpered as her pistol was handed back to her. Charlie saw a pair of sneakers come into few, stopping inches from Domovoi's combat boots. He tipped his head back, seeing this new player rest his own forehead to the end of the gun. "Go ahead." He dared boldly, squaring his shoulders. Charlie squinted at him.

Domovoi didn't waver for the count of four, five, six seconds. Then he cursed profusely in Russian and stomped off. "Bastard." His would-be victim muttered. He looked down at Charlie. "What are you doing?"

"My life just flashed before my eyes. I'm allowed to take a knee, I'm still reeling from the awesome."

"Ugh. Lame jokes. You're fine."

"My jokes aren't lame-" Charlie started feebly. His saviour was no longer paying attention, taking note of the girls. He swore in a language Charlie didn't recognise- Sage later told him it was Slovakian- and reached down, yanking Charlie to his feet with an iron-grip and a strength that surprised the three visitors.

"So," Theo sighed, "I guess you may as well come in."


	55. Theo and Sir

"So, what are you doing here?" Theo asked, leading them down the hall. He kept flipping light switches, turning those that were off on and those that were on off. Sage was getting annoyed with this obsessive obscurity of light and dark, but held her tongue. If she berated him now, they would never get answers.

"We're on a quest." Charlie said proudly.

"You too, Giovanni?"

"Yeah..."

"How come?"

"She's got special permission." Charlie beamed.

"From?"

"Aphrodite and Poseidon." Sage replied crossly. Theo regarded her for a moment and then shook his head, not interested. "What is this place, Theo?" He still said nothing, reaching for the next light switch. Sage smacked his hand away and his eyes found hers, defiantly shutting the lights off. "Oh, I haven't missed this."

"Then why are you here, genius?"

"We've already said, _genius_. It's a quest." Theo just _hmmph_'ed and carried on. He turned the corner and started up a staircase. Charlie stopped at the bottom step and groaned, dropping his rucksack. Theo looked back and rolled his eyes. He stomped back and snatched the pack up, swinging it over his shoulder like it was nothing. Charlie looked to Sage and she cleared her throat. Theo glanced back, expression void. "You're different." He gave a short hum and carried on. Sage powered after him, Charlie lingering behind to help Danielle with her gear. "You _look_ different, you're taller and... I don't know, stronger looking? What have you been doing?"

"Everything I can to stop myself from going home. How's Callum?"

"No better. He freaked before we left." Theo grimaced. "You did come back."

"I shouldn't have."

"Do you know why this is happening to Callum? Why not Lilly? You've the same relation to her, you're triplets." Again, he stayed quiet. A cold feeling cast pins and needles over her skin and she hopped forward, stopping in front of him, two steps up. He was an inch shorter than her like this, tipping his chin up a fraction, grey met green. Sage hefted her pack so it didn't press as much into her shoulders. "Theo, I know you have answers. And you _are_ going to tell us."

"Or what?"

"Let's not get into that." Sage insisted. The other two caught up. "What's happening to Callum, what is this place, what are you doing here, what's happened to you and how can we fix this whole mess?"

"Mess." Theo repeated. He tested the word for a moment, biting the inside of his lower lip. Then he half-nodded, half-shook his head. "Mess. Right. Give me that." He ordered, seeing Sage's shoulders sag slightly as her backpack began to wear on her again. Sage hesitated. "I'm not going to run off with them, I honestly could not care less what's in them. Just give." She did. Theo turned and took the third pack too, barging past Sage and up. Sage wobbled, Charlie and Danielle quickly steadying her.

"Maybe he's been bit by a radioactive spider."

"Shut up, Charlie."

"Sorry." They followed after him. Theo was standing three doors down, resting a pack against his leg to knock. He gestured for them to hurry up and disappeared inside. Sage went in first. It was an office, sort of Spartan, sort of modern, high tech. Computer monitors lined the walls on both sides; the windows were covered by blinds; there were no lights needed, the screens provided plenty of that. A huge wooden desk commandeered the centre of the room, an array of screens circling the edges. A man stood behind them, watching intently, chewing something. Theo stood to one side, examining the display, hands behind his back. Their packs were bundled in the corner.

Charlie popped his head round the door and whistled lowly, impressed. At the noise, the man looked up. "Tank-Man?" He frowned, tipping his head to one side.

"He means Domovoi." Theo nodded at the man.

"So, you've met my son."

"You don't sound very Russian."

"Ah, no. That was his mother." Tank-Man Senior was at least twenty-something years older than Tank-Man Junior, vaguely British, just as scarred and as muscular as his son, maybe even more so. He didn't have any visible tattoos and both his eyes were intact. He wore a black and white suit with a navy blue tie. He shed his jacket and folded it neatly over the back of his chair, rolling his sleeves up in tidy folds to above his elbows. "Jackson. Why have you invited these people in?"

"They're on a quest."

"I did not authorise their admittance."

"Family."

"You know the rules, Jackson." The man's voice turned gravelly serious. Theo said nothing, turning back to inspect the monitors. "We will discuss this later."

"Could you put a word in with your son?" Charlie chipped in. "He tried to un-pretty me."

"Shoot him in the head." Sage translated. "Are you in charge around here?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"You may address me as Sir." And by _may _he meant _will_. Sage looked to her brother. Theo wasn't paying them any attention, shoulders stiff. "Now, Miss Jackson, I am under no obligations to interrupt a quest, considering a prophecy has been decreed. I do, however, have the rights to know the details of this quest, this being my establishment and my rules. First and foremost, do you have a prophecy?"

"Yes. Sir." She added quickly as his eyes hardened. Even she would rather avoid being made un-pretty.

"May I hear it?"

"Um..." Sage looked to her cousin and Danielle. Charlie chewed on his thumbnail, Danielle gave her a helpless look in return.

Charlie dropped his hand.

"Sir?" He asked. "I get that it's the rules of this place for you to know the in's and out's of quests and such, but what do you get from knowing? And, follow up question, how do we know we should trust you?"

"He really is a curious child." Sir glanced at Theo, who nodded without looking round. "Very well, Master Valdez. I inquire of all demigods that come through here as to what their business is. We may be able to offer assistance. As to how you can trust me, ask your cousin."

"Theo?" Charlie called. Theo took a moment, weighing his options. A few seconds dragged past and then he nodded. "He hesitated." Charlie hissed to Sage. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Sage mumbled, massaging her temples with her fingertips.

"Maybe we can do an exchange." Danielle said quietly. "Answers from him for answers from us." Sir straightened and adjusted his tie.

"I don't normally accept such propositions, Miss Giovanni, but this particular quest intrigues me."

"How much do you know already?"

"I know a little. I have informants in the city and you Jacksons are a good source of drama."

"Tell me about it." Sage muttered. Sir watched them patiently. "First question, what is this place?"

"A haven."

"For?"

"For those who find they do not belong in camp."

"And why's that?"

"It differs, but the main reason is that we are not suited to a life dedicated solely to one specific set of gods. And I am not talking Greeks and Romans; there are more gods out there. You will find here descendants of various immortals across countries, myths, religions and legends."

"So, it's a mixed camp?"

"Of sorts."

"But... are there not camps or other places for them?"

"Oh, there is. But they do not fit in."

"Why?" Charlie asked. Sir looked amused.

"Theseus." He called.

"Rogues." Theo deadpanned.

"_To those of good morals who harbor no rules_." Danielle said. "Ooohhh... Sage, it's-"

"May I hear the rest of the prophecy?" Sir's tone was polite enough, but Sage detected a hint of something else, something a little more sinister. They didn't have a choice.

Sage looked to Theo again. He was watching her. His face revealed nothing, his eyes hosting a slither of caution.

"We have more questions first." Sage said. Sir raised a brow. "Firstly, what exactly is it you and your _rogues_ do here?" She wasn't expecting him to smile.

"Well, I suppose it would be easier to simply show you."


	56. Theo has something to hide

Sage and Charlie were used to seeing demigods and legacies training, they trained too- Greek and Roman military style, it was how they were raised. This rogue place had... _different _methods. There was fighting styles from all over the globe, ninja and samauri and karate and kung fu and many others that Charlie couldn't name but wanted to learn. The inhabitants of this place were all ragged and rugged around the edges, warriors to the core, fighting with conventional weapons, with modern weapons, with a combination of weapons, with their bare hands, bodily throwing their opponents, deception and aggression in every nook and cranny. Charlie had never felt as small before and he was used to being small; he doubted he would be very tall in a few years, especially not with his genetics. But he felt _tiny_ compared to these gargantuans- even the girls seemed _huge_.

"So, do you just beat each other up here?" He asked.

"No." Theo said.

"Then, uh, what do you do?" Charlie hurried to keep up with his cousin. Theo was leading them up another flight of stairs, right to the very top of the building. Charlie darted behind Theo as they passed someone on the stairs. Sage did a double-take.

"Theo, that was... that was Keeper uniform."

"Yeah, we work with them."

"Assassins?" Sage demanded. Danielle's eyes widened and she looked frantically to Sage. Charlie stopped short and the part-Italian collided with him. Theo grabbed them both by the wrists and pulled, saving them from a long trip down. "Theo, you'd better not be-"

"I'm not an Assassin. We just co-exist with them, we're their back-up when need be."

"Theo-"

"Sage, I'm not going to answer stupid questions, OK?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Sage pushed between Theo and Charlie, stopping before her brother once again. Theo sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, you can't just expect us to be _OK_ with this! You disappear without a word, you're part of this _rogue_ demigod thing, you're in league with the _Keepers_, what the _hell_ is going on? No, I'm not moving until you tell us the _whole _story." She folded her arms tightly, tipping her chin up in defiance. Theo considered her for a moment, looked to Charlie and then over his shoulder at Danielle. They were watching him expectantly. Charlie was wringing his hands. Danielle was toying with her hair. Sage's shoulders were tense.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll take you to your room. Sir will come along at some point to talk to you. In the morning, you should be sent on your way. You can do your quest, go home and _leave me alone_." His last three words were sharp and clipped them, Charlie flinched. Danielle's expression hardened and she grabbed Theo's arm.

"No way are we leaving you with these crazy people!"

"Oh, so you think going home and jeopardizing Callum's chances of survival are a good idea?"

"Chances of survival?" Sage repeated. Theo scowled. "If you know something that can help him or know what's causing this, tell me _right now_!"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"No! We've barely had any conversation, you're just glazing over everything! What are you hiding?" Sage pressed fiercely, planting a hand on her hip and jabbing Theo in the chest with her forefinger. Theo pushed her hand away.

"I don't have time for this."

"We're your family!"

"And you're also in my way."

"I don't care!" Sage flipped her hair over her shoulder, glowering. Theo sighed, opening his mouth to argue. Sage's eyes slid past him and her face went slack.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Sir." Theo muttered. Sir gripped his shoulder tightly and Theo bowed his head.

"Then why are our guests not in their room? I've already had Harrold deliver their belongings. Miss Jackson, whatever is the matter?" Sage started to protest when she caught sight of Charlie. His eyes, so like hers, were wide with warning, his curls jostling slightly as he gave the smallest of headshakes. Sir quirked a brow and followed her gaze. Charlie stilled and smiled nervously.

Danielle spoke up.

"Excuse me. Sir?"

"Miss Giovanni?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with Callum, would you? Callum Jackson, Sir."

"Ah. Your brother, I presume?" He asked of the Jacksons present. Sage nodded. "Power must be obtained from somewhere. It is... most unfortunate he has been selected to be this _somewhere_."

"How do we make him, uh, _not_ this somewhere?" Charlie pitched in. "Sir." He added quickly, taking a step back under Sir's withering glare.

Sir contemplated the elfish boy for nearly a minute, the only sign he hadn't suddenly transformed into a statue was that of his blinking and even then they were far and few between.

"I do not know." He finally said, tone level, yet firm. "Now, we," his fingers dug into Theo's shoulder, "have some business to attend to. Theo, escort them to their room. I expect to see you in my office in five minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Theo said quietly. Sir nodded once and retreated downstairs. Theo rolled his shoulder, wincing, hand going to it. Sage's eyes narrowed. Theo frowned, but said nothing of the matter. "This way." He grumbled, stomping past them. Sage looked to the other two.

"Bad." Charlie whispered, rubbing his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Danielle nodded in agreement. "What do we do?" He asked, making a conscious effort to still his hands. Instead, he reached for Sage, despairing when she said nothing. Sage took his hand and tried for a reassuring smile, but she could see it in his eyes- she always had the answers, she always knew what to say to cheer him up or calm his nerves; he wasn't expecting for her to _not_ know the answers. His hand warmed up in hers and his bottom lip trembled before he bit it.

"We'll figure it out, Charlie." Sage said quietly. Theo called back to them, irate. Sage touched Danielle's arm. "We can do this and we _will_ do this." Sage insisted. Theo called them again, more impatient. Sage looked from her cousin to her new friend and smiled again. "I promise."


	57. Theo reveals codes

"What are you doing?"

"What? It's starting to feel like a horror movie."

"And?" Sage prompted. Charlie straightened and stomped his foot, hands clenching at his sides. "Don't you-"

"Look, if it feels like a horror movie, you automatically do something that's _not_ ever going to be in a horror movie."

"So, that's, uh... that?" Danielle looked Charlie up and down. She wasn't quite used to his weirdness yet. Charlie grinned and crouched, walking about with his elbows tucked in, hands held up like they were claws and growling, playfully swiping at things around the room. Danielle looked to Sage, who was shaking her bowed head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Charlie hobbled over to her and snorted, snarling as he raked his fingers over a loose strand of her hair. She looked up suddenly and he lurched back, tripping backwards when his feet caught on each other. He landed with a crash, disappearing between his bed and Danielle's. "Are you OK?" Danielle asked, leaning forward to peer down at him. Charlie just groaned.

"Charlie, why does it feel like a horror movie?"

"You don't-? Why-?" Charlie struggled up, scrabbling to clutch at the sheets on both beds. Danielle stood and grabbed his wrists, hauling him up. "Thanks." He beamed. "And yeah, horror movie. Sort of. Does no-one but me get the feeling that _Sir_ isn't as charming as he tries to be? You noticed how Theo shut up around him, right? Theo was _this close_ to biting our heads off, but we'd have got answers all the same, and then Sir turned up and-" Charlie mimed zipping his lips shut. The girls exchanged looks, both considering this. Charlie reeled. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Ah, dude, is this what being taken seriously feels like? Oh, my heart-"

"Charlie, you're being a prat again. Stop it."

"I can't-"

"Charlie..." Sage warned. Charlie clamped his hands over his mouth and stared at her. "Look, you've got a valid point, but what can we do? Theo's obstinate that he's not coming home, regardless of what we do- 'obstinate' means 'stubborn', Charlie."

"Oh. Thanks."

"But you're right."

"Did you notice Sir's hold on Theo? Like, when he held his shoulder?" Danielle queried. Sage nodded. "Almost like Theo didn't have a choice."

"When did we get so good at reading body language?" Charlie quizzed.

"It's not body language, Charlie." Sage replied, rising and moving to the window. She frowned at the outside and swished the curtains shut. "It's reading the situation." Charlie nodded mutely. "Look, we've got until the morning to figure out a gameplan; if we can get Theo to come with us, good. If we have to kidnap him... Charlie, that's your department." Danielle edged away from him as an impish grin cracked his features. Sage sensed her concern and smiled. "Don't worry. Charlie's an expert."

"I'm worrying more now."

"Figures. Charlie, her too."

"Hey, no! I'll be leaving willingly, on my own two feet, no kidnap required! Why are you pulling weird faces this time?" Charlie had tipped his head to the right, scrunching up his face. His narrowed eyes slid to Sage and he _hmmph_'ed at her.

"Siri says the weather will be good tomorrow." Sage said, tone airy and conversational, expression hard and demanding.

"Cortana says it'll be bad." Charlie replied, same tone, same face. "Lots of rain." Charlie continued, cutting over Danielle. He flashed her an apologetic look as someone rapped smartly on their door. "Pizza?" Charlie called.

"No." Sir stepped in. Sage and Charlie were instantly alert, but they looked polite and ready for a good chat. Danielle tried to mask her confusion. "Miss Giovanni, are you alright?"

"Um... stomach cramps." She replied quickly. Sir hummed, straightening. He looked to the other two. Danielle did too. Something was going on between them, they knew something she didn't, neither of them had consulted Siri or Cortana about the weather, so... maybe it was a code? Her theorist brain whirred into action. Code! Of course, that all made sense. Charlie must have heard Sir approaching and the weather conversation was to abate any suspicison Sir may have had or potentially acquired. Danielle mentally huffed. She would need to question the other two. As soon as they were away from this place, of course.

"Now, Miss Jackson, Master Valdez; what is your prophecy?" Sage rummaged in her pockets, retrieving a crumpled bit of pink paper. Danielle knew the prophecy by heart; what Sage read _wasn't _the prophecy:

_To seas untamed and a land unsoiled_

_To kingdoms long dead and a matyr long alive_

_To caves and shores of acid boiled_

_To the deepest of oceans, the biggest dive_

Sir's brow furrowed. For a wild second, Danielle thought the lie would be found out, but Sir was merely considering this information.

"Now that is an unusual one. Tell me, as legacies of Poseidon, what of his powers and realm do you obtain influence over?"

"I can talk to horses." Charlie said. Sage nodded.

"I can make myself swim faster."

_No_, Danielle was thinking_, more lies_.

"But are either of you able to withstand the depths and pressure of the vast oceans?"

"No." They said together. Sir cut a look to Danielle and her stomach curled. She was just a mortal, of course she couldn't. She could see it in his eyes, his thoughts were clear- _mortals were not fit for quests_.

Another knock on the door.

"Enter." Sir said. Theo sidled in, pushing the door shut with his back pressed against it. "Ah, Theo. I was just about to have someone collect you." He strode over and plucked the pink paper from Sage's hands. Theo's eyes narrowed at the sight of it, but he said nothing, accepting it quietly as it was thrust into his hands. He read silently.

"I don't know, Sir." He eventually said, tone desolate.

"Normally, it is possible to discern clues of a sort from prophecies. This one is rather puzzling."

"Yes, Sir." Theo agreed. Sir took the paper back.

"I shall take this." He told them all. "I wish to think on it some more before tomorrow's departure." And he left. Theo waited until his footsteps had completely disappeared before locking the door.

"Kidnap me?"

"How-?"

"I've been told to monitor you."

"But how?" Charlie frowned. Theo didn't reply, pulling what looked like a chunky cigarette lighter from his pocket. He flipped the switch on it and the lights overhead flickered. Charlie's mechanical senses fixated on various concealed electrical devices fizzing out and then whirring to life.

"The cameras are on a loop. Microphones are replaying your conversations earlier. Not the kidnapping one, I erased that from the system."

"Theo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sage."

"You don't seem fine."

"Appearances aren't everything."

"Why have you- that's an electromagnet in there." Charlie pointed at the lighter-like object in Theo's hand. It disappeared back into his cousin's pocket. "How did you get an electromagnetic pulse to come out of that?"

"You haven't seen the workshop yet, have you?" Charlie shook his head. "A shame you're leaving in the morning. You'd quite like that."

"Hold on a second." Sage made a 'T' with her hands. "Who are you? And what happened to douchebag Theo we had earlier?" Theo sighed.

"There's only so much I can say in any part of this place. This room, for the next... three and a half minutes, is protected. The system will reboot and we won't be able to talk freely anymore. Sage, that was a fake prophecy." Theo looked to Danielle, seeing her confused expression. "You'll notice a lot of codes and signals as time goes on. The thing with the weather, it's to alert each other to a potential threat without tipping said threat off. The pink paper, we don't like pink. Anything written on that is a lie."

"But why give a fake prophecy?"

"Because Theo told us not to trust Sir." Charlie explained.

"You did?" Danielle marveled. "When? How?"

"He nodded once. If he nods twice, it's all good." Sage elaborated. "But he didn't."

"You guys are sneaky as hell." Danielle shook her head.

"We have to be." Charlie shrugged. "It's years of demigod stuff, Percy and Mom came up with most of it. It's a twin thing, they've got their own set of signals no-one else understands. Not even Annabeth and Dad."

"Again, sneaky as hell."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled. Theo checked his watch. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're getting you three out of here in the morning as early as possible." Theo said firmly.

"What about you?" Danielle worried.

"I'll stay here for another day. I have to smooth things over, throw Sir off the scent. After that, I'll meet you." The three of them shared nods. Danielle felt a bit excluded, but, like Charlie had said, this was years of knowledge. She had only been involved for thirty seconds. "What's the real prophecy?" Theo asked. Charlie handed over a blue bit of paper. Theo read it a couple of times and handed it back. Charlie burnt it in his palm, cupping the ashes in his palm. He went to the bathroom and the toilet flushed two seconds later. He came out, dusting his hands down and smiling.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

**Apologies for the slow chapter, there is an overall plan, I'm still working out the details. **


	58. Theo lets them go for FIVE SECONDS

"All set?" Sage asked. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"The pies here are amazing."

"They're going to break apart in your bag."

"In that case, I'll eat them now."

"You'll be sick."

"If that is the price I must pay, so be it." And he started stuffing his face. Sage sighed and shook her head, looking to Danielle. The part-Italian was watching Charlie with a mixed look of fascination and disgust. "You'll get used to watching Charlie eat. In about thirty years." She added as Danielle grimaced. Charlie had smeared apple chunks over his cheeks. Sage simply handed him a wet wipe.

Theo arrived, looking grim. He considered Charlie for a moment and then looked to his sister.

"Charlie thinks the ducks say moo." She said.

"Charlie was always a strange one." Theo agreed.

"For the record," Charlie said around his mouthful, taking a minute to chew a little more, "it runs in the family. Don't think for a second that you lot are perfect, hell to the no!" He insisted, snapping his fingers, Z-formation.

"Tone down the sass or I'll tone up a face-slap."

"Holy potatoes, who spit in your nectar?" Charlie oogled at the blonde. "Dani, help me out. They wanna kill me."

"I'm honestly not surprised; I don't think you're human."

"Of course I'm not human, I'm part god. You know they really should consider making me a god, I'd be an awesome god, like BAM! Cupcakes for everyone! Oops..." He hissed. Theo contemplated the new scorch mark on the ceiling. "Sorry, dude."

"Maybe you should take him out."

"Agreed." Sage grabbed Charlie by the arm and hauled him out.

"What do you want, Giovanni?"

"I'm confused." Danielle admitted. She thought for a moment and then, "Charlie's really weird." Theo stopped examining the burn over his head and looked at her. She tried to gauge his thoughts, but his expression was carefully blank, eyes reading her as though she were a book.

Theo held his hand out. Danielle adjusted her rucksack, putting the weight on her left shoulder to freely shake his hand with her right. His grip was firm, yet kind and this surprised her. He managed a small upward tilt to the corners of his mouth, not a smile exactly, but something similar considering it was Theo.

"Just stick with them. You'll get used to it." And he looked back up at Charlie's latest mark of eccentricity. Danielle got the feeling she was being dismissed, mumbled a 'goodbye' and left. She found Sage and Charlie halfway up the street, waiting for her at a safe distance. Charlie was eating more pie. Sage was berating him for his idiocy. Charlie made a few quips around his food, ducking her hand as it came up to flick him in the head. They fought like a pair of badgers, Danielle had seen that from the get-go. But it was just who they were- when it really came down to it, there was no upsetting one without the other spitting up revenge.

She looked down at her hand, still tingling from Theo's touch. A scrunched up ball of yellow paper sat in her palm, a post-it note crumpled to be discreet.

"You OK, Dani?" Charlie asked as she stopped next to them. He noticed what she held and nodded at Sage. Together, they led her away, back onto the main streets. "So, what's it say?" Charlie poked her arm, indicating they were good to read it. Danielle fumbled to flatten the post-it, confusion flooding through her at the gobbledegook that presented itself. "Hmmph." Charlie said. "Sage, you're smart. What's it say?" Danielle handed the note over. While the blonde inspected it, Charlie told Danielle yellow paper was neutral. "It's just a message. Pink is lies, blue is truth and yellow is a little tidbit of information."

"Some of this is in Italian." Sage stated. "I think the rest is Polish, but I'm not- who do we know who can speak Polish?"

"There's the other Charlie." Charlie shrugged. "Should we IM him?"

"Other Charlie?" Danielle raised a brow.

"Oh, he's a mutant in England. Not like X-Men mutant." He added. "More like, uh... well... just not X-Men mutant. I'm not very good at explaining it." Charlie smiled. "But anyway, he speaks to animals and, by logic apparently, he can speak every language."

"That's because humans are mammals and mammals are animals." Sage shot at him.

"Rar." Charlie smirked, winking. Sage's shoulders slumped and her expression deadpanned. Charlie pulled his head back, gripping the straps of his rucksack. "Wow. Cold."

"So, do we, uh, IM this other Charlie?" Danielle said quickly, getting the conversation back on track.

"Yes. We need to make a rainbow and I think I've got a dra- wait." Sage stopped, throwing out her arm to stop them as well. Danielle's brow furrowed and she looked to Charlie, expecting him to be confused as well. He wasn't. He was surveying their right, Sage their left, both of them alert. A knife appeared in Sage's hand, celestial bronze and eighteen inches long; Charlie set his pack down, feeling about inside without taking his gaze of their surroundings.

"Wh-?" Danielle started. Sage signalled for her to be quiet. Danielle bit her lip. A deep growl sounded from behind them. All three of them whipped round, squinting into the shadows. The two legacies took a defensive stance in front of their mortal friend.

"Hellhound?" Sage whispered.

"No. I don't smell the Underworld, it can't be."

"Then what-?"

Whatever it was, it lunged from the shadows, rearing up twenty, thirty feet above them, spreading giant bat-like wings and screaming an unholy, unearthly sound that made Danielle's insides feel like they were melting. Sage and Charlie recoiled, pushing Danielle back. The monster advanced.

"What is that?" Danielle cried.

"Kampe!" Sage cursed in Ancient Greek. Her knife wasn't going to cut it. "What the _hell_ is she doing all the way out here?!"

"Because I'm the one with the answers!" Charlie retorted, voice a few octaves higher than usual. Kampe beat her wings and shrieked at them. "Run!" Charlie ordered, throwing out his hands. A wall of flame threw the she-demon back. Sage grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her away at a sprint. They could hear Kampe's wails splintering the air as her prey was getting away. Charlie caught up with them, throwing fireballs over his shoulder at every few feet. Kampe fell back every time, only getting angrier as her lunch was delayed. "Didn't yours go up against her?" Charlie demanded of his cousin.

"They barely escaped with their lives!"

"But they killed her?"

"No! That was Briares!"

"Who?"

"A Hundred-Handed One! He completely buried her in rocks! That's why Zeus's Fist doesn't look like a fist!"

"I thought they were just being mean!" Charlie loosed another fireball and stumbled. Sage's arm shot out and grabbed his, hauling him along to.

"If someone killed her, why is she chasing us?" Danielle gasped.

"Monsters don't die! Duck!" She threw herself at Danielle and Charlie dived. They landed in a heap as something swished over their heads. "Don't let her blade touch you!" Sage warned.

"Ah, damn!" Charlie retorted. "There goes my plan for the day!"

"Charlie, I swear to gods- MOVE!" They split. Charlie went backwards, ducking and diving, weaving around Kampe's weapons. Sage scaled the wall of the nearest building, using her cousin's distractions to her advantage. Danielle scrambled to hide in the alley, hands shaking as she tore apart her pack, looking for that wretched pistol. She couldn't leave them to it, she had to do _something_. She just prayed she didn't hit one of them by mistake.

"Danielle!" A voice hissed. Her head whipped round, breathing heavily. "Hey!" Percy waved at her. It took a moment for her to recognise the IM, hope thudding away. "What's wrong?" Charlie yelled and he was stricken. "Where are you?" He demanded.

"Look for the big monster!" Danielle squeaked. Percy's hand came up and the IM vanished. Danielle peered around the corner, bringing the pistol up. Louisa's teachings rang in her head, _brace for the recoil, shoot when you've got the chance_.

Danielle fired, the kickback jolting her arms. Kampe cried out and lurged back. She had dropped one of her swords. Danielle wasn't actually sure if she had hit the beast or not, Kampe seemed more annoyed with the legacy on her back, reaching back desperately, trying to snatch Sage up. The blonde was fast. Danielle took aim again.

Then she saw Charlie.


	59. Theo has bad news

Both of Charlie's arms lay at awkward angles- Danielle felt sick just looking at them. His head rested on the concrete, a crimson stain slowly spreading across the tarmac from a vicious laceration across his temple. Blood speckled his face like out of control freckles, green eyes staring straight ahead. Danielle heaved, eyes as green as his mother's, the mother that made them promise to make sure he would be alright, the mother, Louisa, Louisa would and could kill them without a second thought, Danielle had heard stories; Louisa was not the type of person to cross.

Danielle didn't want to think about what would happen if they came back without Charlie.

Sage noticed. She started screaming. She buried her knife over and over again in Kampe's back, shrieking all the curses she could think of. Most of her attacks skittered off Kampe's armour, but the ones that did sink into tore the jagged edges through skin and flesh, the she-demon's agonised wailing splintering the air of the quiet streets. The great beast's wings dipped, it visibly took more effort to keep them beating, the animal heads at her waist morphed into another a lot more sluggishly. This gave Danielle hope, it surged through her like a shot of caffeine, giving her the strength to raise her arms and take another shot.

That's when the bird swooped in.

It was a white-grey flash at first, crashing into the monster's face. Kampe reared backwards and Sage disappeared, a blonde blur using the force to catapult herself to a nearby awning. She landed safely, cutting through the metal supports with her knife like it was nothing. She rolled, staggered to her feet and then made a dead sprint for Charlie.

Danielle was watching the bird. It circled for a moment and then dived, landing on her head. She yelped and raced to the others, waving her arms over her head to get the feathered menace off. It was only when she clattered to Sage's side did she realise the bird was a seagull and it wasn't picking on her for food, it was delivering something.

Sage snatched it up. The seagull took off. Danielle took aim as Sage opened the drawstring back, dispensing an orb into her palm. At first, Danielle thought it was a light-bulb, then a tennis ball. She fired and the monster retreated, hissing. Danielle quickly glanced down, seeing a pearl of sorts. She started to ask what it was when Sage smashed it on the floor.

Nothing happened. Kampe got back up, propelling herself upwards with as much strength as she could muster. Her glittering eyes locked on them and she threw herself into a dive. Sage bundled an arm around Charlie and grabbed Danielle's elbow with her other hand. From the remains of the pearl, fluid green light erupted, billowing out. In a second, they were encased in a glowing turquoise ball. Kampe crashed against it, but the ball didn't even wobble.

It sunk though. Straight through the road. Danielle cried out in alarm.

"It's OK!" Sage told her firmly. "Dad sent it."

"What?" Danielle squeaked. Sage just pointed at her feet. The road was moving up around them, but only outside their bubble.

"Dani, trust me. You're OK." Sage fixed a stern look on her. "Like I said, Dad sent it. It's one of Poseidon's treasures, a quick getaway. Usually, we get given smaller pearls and it's a bubble per person, but Dad and Lou worked out a way to transport groups. For situations like this." She nodded down at her cousin and her bottom lip trembled. "Oh, Charlie."

"Is he-?"

"No. Not if I can help it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to the sea." At Danielle's befuddled look, Sage explained. "What comes from the sea, returns to the sea. The ocean is in our blood. With a little luck, Charlie should start healing."

"Should?" Danielle's voice was an couple pitches higher than she cared to admit.

"Yes. Should." Sage hugged her cousin closer, talking to him quietly. The ringing in Danielle's ears drowned out her words, the ringing turned to a whoosh and her stomach flipped. They weren't moving sideways anymore- they were going up. The bubble passed through the seafloor like it had the concrete, rising quicker and quicker. Danielle's legs wobbled and her world see-sawed. She felt queasy, sinking to sit with her back to the bubble, breathing hard. She closed her eyes, fingers splaying over the lids. "Danielle." Sage said seconds later. Danielle opened her eyes and they were suddenly out of the bubble, the sea water closing in one them, freezing cold. Sage and Charlie were a little distance away. The blonde was lying her cousin back in the water, keeping his face up. Little waves lapped about him and he grimaced, blinking slowly. His eyes came into focus and he groaned.

"Sage..." He croaked. Thick tears flooded Sage's cheeks, careening around her relieved, ear-to-ear smile.

"You idiot." She reprimanded, hugging him tightly. He whimpered and she loosened her hold. Danielle splashed over.

"Charlie? You're going to be OK, right?"

"'M fine." He said quietly, squinting at her. "Pins and needles in my arms though."

"They'll take a while to heal." Sage told him. She started to speak when the water broke next to them.

"Fish horse?" Danielle exclaimed, frantically trying to keep herself above water.

"No. Hippocampus." Sage corrected. "Hey, Rainbow." The creature whinnied and nudged her affectionately. "Did Dad send you?" Rainbow nodded, wiggling about and splashing them some more. He butted against Charlie a few times, trying to figure out what was wrong with the fire boy. Charlie stuck his tongue out, recoiling as he caught a taste of saltwater. "Idiot." Sage laughed. "Rainbow, could you get something to splint his arms? Some reeds, some seaweed maybe. Only to last until we get to shore." The hippocampus neighed and backflipped into the water.

"Can you understand him?" Danielle asked.

"Not exactly. I can't understand what he's saying, but I can understand what he's feeling. I'm like that with all sea creatures."

"I don't get that." Charlie complained. His voice sounded a little stronger now, face cleaner, wound gone. "I don't really have any Poseidon-y powers."

"Yes, but you have fire."

"Only when I can breathe properly. And am dry. Why are my arms broken? I didn't agree to this."

"Charlie, stop whinging."

"I nearly died and you're telling me off."

"You didn't nearly _die_."

"I could have." Charlie protested. Sage pushed him under. Rainbow returned with Charlie on his back. "I'm telling Mom." Charlie said. "Although, I'll water it down a bit if you _please make my arms stop hurting_!" He wailed. Sage rolled her eyes and pulled herself onto Rainbow's back. She bound Charlie's arms as best she could with what Rainbow had recovered and then hauled Danielle abroad too. Charlie slumped against the hippocampus's neck. "To land." He mumbled. "And a doctor."

They didn't get a doctor when they got to land.

They got Theo instead.

And he was _not_ happy.

"I leave you alone for _five minutes_ and you come across one of the most powerful she-demons in all of mytholo- Charlie, what the _hell _happened to your arms?" Theo demanded.

"Seaweed makeover, cuz." Charlie grinned impishly. Theo groaned and face-palmed.

"Cut the jokes, Charlie."

"Uh oh. You've got the bad news look." Charlie squinted at him. "I was nearly dead, but am clearly not dead, so that can't be it- that's amazing news. What's happened?" Theo sighed.

"Callum and Lilly."

"What about them?" Sage frowned. Theo struggled for a moment, cursed himself and stomped his foot. The questing trio shared confused looks. Stoic-Formal-Theo was something that had all gotten used to. Regular-Temperamental-Theo was another thing entirely.

"They're missing."

* * *

**I don't know how much I'll be able to update this week- I'm working all day Monday, I've got Tuesday and Wednesday morning off, working Wednesday afternoon, all day Thursday, all day Friday, five hours on Saturday and another five hours on Sunday D: So, sorry in advance. I'm not being lazy, I'm just not going to have the time, but if I can, I will! Promise! ^_^ **


	60. Theo hasn't told all

"Do you mean 'they're missing' as in you didn't finish your sentence properly and really meant 'they're missing you, Charlie'?" Charlie held his hands up, grimacing when his arms complained. "I mean, of course they'd be missing me, who wouldn't? Besides-"

"Charlie." Theo cut across firmly. "As much as I'd like to humour you-" Charlie snorted. "-we don't have time for jokes right now." Theo looked to Sage, the most serious option. "Dad tried to IM Danielle, but caught the trouble instead. Hence the seagull. So he IM'ed me-"

"Hold on, we've been trying to IM you for a while now." Sage frowned. "How come he got through this time?"

"Because I let him." Theo replied, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Mom went to check on Callum this morning and both of them were gone. No signs of a struggle, no forced entry, no nothing. Just gone."

"Eris?" Danielle asked.

"As far as Alvie's concerned, this was something more. I disagree."

"But Alvie would know, right?" Charlie quizzed. "He's Alvie, he's-"

"I'm well aware." Theo muttered bitterly. Charlie pressed his lips together and stayed quiet. Theo sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "Don't you think I'd recognise chaos a _little_ better than Alvie would?" Charlie hummed- _fair point_, his eyes seemed to say. "Whether Eris took them directly or one of her little minions did or one of her new friends-"

"New friends?" Sage pursed her lips.

"She's made a few allies amongst the minor gods. I've managed to break a couple of these agreements, but she's got plenty more."

"Who with?" Danielle knew she probably wouldn't know the minor gods- she was still learning the names of the Olympians- but Sage and Charlie would know. Theo rubbed at his jaw, making a discontented noise. Sage poked his arm. Theo sighed again, rubbing tiresomely at his face.

"Well, I personally wouldn't worry about most of them, but Morpheus is involved." Charlie hissed disapprovingly. The Valdezs weren't overly fond of that particular god. "God of dreams." Theo elaborated for Danielle. "Callum has spent a lot of time in his realm as of late, so it really only makes sense that Eris would team up with him."

"Does he have them?" Sage demanded. Theo shrugged. "_How can you be so calm about this_?" She raged, clenching her fists. Charlie took a step back, holding his arms carefully close to his body.

"I don't have all the answers yet, Sage, there's no point in freaking out if a god like Caerus has them." Theo's eyes flashed dangerously. Sage glowered.

"Who's Caerus?" Charlie asked, drawing a blank.

"Minor god of opportunity, luck and favourable moments."

"Ooh, I like Caerus already." Charlie smiled. "Wait, has he teamed up with Eris?"

"No. I pulled him out of it; Eris kind of bullied him into it. I know Morpheus, Erebus, Momus, Kratos and Hypnos are though. Don't worry, I'll explain later." He nodded at Danielle. "Fortunately, they're all in the same place. Unfortunately, that's the Underworld." Theo paused, intrigued by the strange squeaking noise Charlie had just produced.

"Are you _sure_ they're not hiding under their beds or something?"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Theo deadpanned.

"I'm panicking here, please don't give me the sass."

"Well, I'm better at sass than I am at healing broken bones. Sage, if you would be so kind." Theo dipped his head towards their cousin. Sage fumed at him, slinging off her pack. She had Charlie sit in the sand and started feeding him small chunks of ambrosia. Theo took Danielle by the arm and pulled her away slightly. "You've been quiet, Giovanni."

"Underworld." She mumbled. "The dead world." Theo nodded and she swallowed nervously. "Why am I on this quest? I'm mortal, I can't shoot that magic gun your aunt gave me, I can't even stomach a giant bubble going upwards, how am I going to manage the _Underworld_? You should just take me home and get the rest of your family, they'll know what to do."

"No can do." Theo said. Danielle sniffed, tears glimmering in her eyes. Theo saw she was shaking. "You're in the prophecy." He continued quietly. "To go against a prophecy is to against the Fates. The three old ladies who like to knit and write everyone's future."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If you go against them, they will completely mess your life up." A switch flipped in her mind and she looked at him again. Theo was watching the other two legacies, eyes suddenly distant as his thoughts clashed together.

"Is that what happened to you?" His head snapped round, a crack of lightning flashing through stormy grey. Danielle instinctively took a step back and the storm died a little. But she had her answer. "What did you do?" She asked, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper.

"That doesn't matter." He growled. "As soon as Charlie's up, we're going to the Underworld and we're getting my trips back."

"Theo-" Danielle started, but he had already stomped off. Sage looked up at this, frowning. She looked questioningly at her friend. Danielle hunched her shoulders and said something about him going off to find a ride. Sage clearly didn't buy it, but Charlie was complaining.

"My arms, my arms!"


	61. Theo has nothing nice to say

"There." Theo said. "That's our way in." His cousins and Danielle stopped either side of him.

"It's a rock." Charlie said.

"No, you _idiot_." Sage sighed, looking amused all the same. "That's the entrance Orpheus used. The musician who wanted his wife back."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're a legacy?" Danielle smiled.

"Well, I've got this," Charlie's hand burst into flame, "but that's pretty much it." He shrugged and smiled. "Now what?"

"Music." Theo motioned to Danielle and she turned round, feeling him rummage through her pack. Charlie had lost his in the attack from Kampe; Theo had managed to recover Sage's and Danielle's.

Theo found what he was looking for, yanking the headphones from Danielle's iPod.

"That's not going to work." Sage declared. Theo ignored her, flicking through various songs until he reached a classical piece. He held the speaker to the rock and watched Sage mutely. The rocks shivered and then descended, sliding out of sight and revealing a staircase. Sage glowered. Theo gave Danielle her device back and went first. Charlie hurried after him, lighting his hands. Sage gestured to Danielle and entered last. The rocks smacked shut behind her. "What's the plan then, genius?"

"Find Callum and Lilly."

"Gee, you don't say." Sage retorted. Theo stopped and Charlie collided with him.

"If you've got a better idea, Sage, let's hear it."

"Well, you could start by telling us everything you know."

"I already have."

"You're lying."

"Then we're going to have a problem, aren't we? Are we going to stand here and argue or would you rather lead?"

"I'm not turning my back on you." Theo's eyes cut briefly to the knife in her hand and then back to hers. "Keep moving." Sage ordered hotly. Theo bowed his head and faced the front, starting the descent again. Charlie looked back quizzically, fire sputtering in his palm. He frantically waved his other hand at it and the flames danced bright and warm again.

"So, here's a question for you all."

"Is this another one of your existential crisis questions?" Danielle quizzed. "I don't feel comfortable debating those ones with you while walking into literal hell."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like this one." Charlie flashed a reassuring smile her way. "Somewhere, somebody out there is thinking what a tremendous impact you made on their life."

"Not me." Theo said. "I think you're a twat." Charlie gaped at the back of his head. "Anything else you'd like to say?" Theo asked over his shoulder.

"I think you're rude."

"Of course I am. It keeps the idiots away."

"He's not being rude," Danielle chipped in, "he's being defensive. If we start asking personal questions, will your system crash and need an urgent reboot?"

"Will you stop theorizing I'm a robot for five minutes and focus here?" Charlie winced at the sharp edge Theo's voice held. "Callum and Lilly are in trouble and I don't have time to put up with any of your nonsense." Here, he looked at Charlie. The elfin boy hunched his shoulders and stayed quiet. Theo looked forward. Danielle put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, moving to one side when his fire flickered, barely even an ember, and Sage caught up with her cousin. Theo kept walking.

"You OK?" Sage whispered. Charlie nodded and smiled.

"I'm OK. You know me, Sage, can't stay down for long." He pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked on the flashlight. Sage frowned. "What? It's tiring keeping fire going for so long. Come on, before we lose him." Charlie hurried after Theo. Sage fumed. Danielle wanted to ask, but the look on the blonde's face kept her quiet. She fell in behind Charlie and listened to Sage mutter curses. The bobbing of Charlie's light enticed them forward, but without his fire, it was bitterly cold and getting colder. Danielle wasn't sure how long they walked, but it felt so much longer than it should have done. Normally she had a debate to win, but Charlie was mute. Theo kept walking. Charlie stumbled behind him, dutifully holding the light up and looking smaller than usual. Danielle behind him and Sage behind her.

They kept walking. And walking. And walking some more. Danielle's legs felt ready to fall off, her back ached from the weight of her pack, the cold was setting into her bones and she wanted to lie down for a good long sleep. A hand touched her shoulder and she startled violently, but it was only Sage offering a fleecy jacket.

"Not exactly a fashion statement, but it's practical."

"T-th-thank you." Danielle said around chattering teeth. Sage held her pack while Danielle slipped the article on, quickly doing up the zip and relishing in the sudden warmth. "Thank you." She said again, taking her pack back and smiling. "Why's it so cold? I thought hell was supposed to be warm?"

"Depends whereabouts in hell you are." Sage told her. "We must be quite far from the Fields of Punishment- that's where all the fire and lava and, well, punishments are. It can be quite warm down here."

"This is the Underworld." Theo interrupted sharply. "Not a vacation."

"In that case, it's not getting five stars on Yell." Sage remarked. Her eyes fell onto her cousin. He hadn't even noticed her quip, head down. She saw a glimmer of white- he had put his headphones in. Theo ignored her. Danielle ducked as Sage's grip tightened on the hilt of her knife, remembered it was celestial bronze and that it wouldn't hurt her.

"Sage?" She asked. "Why won't that hurt me?" She nodded at the knife.

"It's enchanted metal, it will only hurt an immortal. Or someone with immortal heritage. Demigods and legacies can easily fall victim to these weapons as they can mortal ones. That's what makes our lives so dangerous, but also why we are depended upon to keep the mortal world safe." Danielle raised a brow. "We can go between the two worlds," Sage explained patiently, "we help keep the balance, but it isn't without its costs." Sage looked over Danielle's head, giving Danielle a wobbly feeling. She looked back at Charlie, realising she had to look at least a few inches more down. Sage was a few inches up.

"Light." She said, spotting what Sage had. "Are we there?" Theo stopped and the last of the steps disappeared from under their feet. Sage put herself between her brother and the other two. Charlie stopped his music and the light vanished a second later, spots dancing across their vision. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, the light of the Underworld softer on the eyes, but harsher. Danielle wasn't quite sure how to explain it- it was colder and meaner than anything she had ever seen before and that scared her. If the _light_ of the place could strike fear, what would the rest of it be like?

"Whenever you're ready, Theo," Sage fired, "we'd like to hear your plan, I'm sure it'll be _brilliant_."

"I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu. We find Callum and Lilly and get them home."

"And you're not worried that you being anywhere close to Callum will-?"

"Sage." Theo cut across. "You may not trust me and, quite frankly, I don't care. Our brother and sister need us and if you want to _actually_ prove yourself to be useless and stay here, be my guest. But I'm getting them back, with or without you." His glare flipped to the other two, trapping them in the 'you'. Danielle set her jaw stubbornly. Charlie was examining the Velcro straps on his sneakers.

"Fine." Sage glowered. Her hand shot out and cracked Theo across the face. He stayed looking left. "You know what that was for." She snarled. "Now get moving."


End file.
